La meute 2
by likeol
Summary: Voici la suite de "La meute" qui se passe 6 mois après celle-ci. Au cours d'une bataille, Derek est enlevé et Scott est entre la vie et la mort. Affaiblie, manipulée et désespérée, la meute de Derek Hale va devoir trouver la force d'avancer malgré les pertes et les doutes. Scott x Isaac / Stiles x Derek
1. Prologue

Hey hey, je suis de retour pour vous jouer un... euh, non, je m'égare déjà. Donc voilà, il s'agit de ma 2nd fan fiction basée sur Teen Wolf et d'une histoire "originale" que j'invente de toute pièces.

Bien évidemment, les personnages ne sont pas à moi (mais j'aimerai que les acteurs si ah ah ah).

Il s'agit de la suite de "La meute" (vous devriez lire la 1ère histoire sinon cette suite vous paraitra douteuse ah ah) dont voici le prologue. J'espère que cela vous plaira. (Le rating pourrait évoluer en fonction de la tournure de la fic).

Prologue

La pluie tombait lourde et glacée sur ce qu'il restait du chapiteau. La nuit sans étoiles donnait l'impression que le voile de la Mort les avait engloutit.

3 parties, du moins ce qu'il en restait se faisaient face dans une joute triangulaire et meurtrière. Les métamorphes du cirque, la nouvelle meute de Peter et celle de Derek.

En réalité, la meute de Derek n'avait été qu'un pion dans toute cette regrettable histoire et paya un bien lourd tribu. Sur les 8 membres, 2 étaient morts, et 3 manquaient à l'appel pour des raisons bien différentes.

Le clan du cirque, les Zeeman avait été en grande partie détruit par la meute de Peter qui estimait qu'une famille comptant dans ses rangs des personnes capables d'affecter la mémoire d'autrui (parmi d'autres talents autrement plus exotiques) était trop dangereuse pour rester vivante. La meute de Peter ne comptait plus que 3 membres sur les 5 qui la composait précédemment.

En tout, une dizaine de personnes se faisaient face, loup garou, autres métamorphes et humains. Dans cette bataille, des humains innocents avaient perdu la vie. Bien sûr personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'une représentation « banale » d'un cirque tourne au carnage. De plus, là ou un crime est perpétré par une entité surnaturelle, les Argent ne sont pas loin pour punir les coupables, toujours au courant rapidement grâce à leur réseau.

Un déluge de bombe lacrymogène anti loup garou vola à toute vitesse en direction de ce qui avait été le centre du chapiteau. La fumée qui s'en dégageait s'épaissit suffisamment pour résister pendant quelques minutes à la pluie.

Tout ne fut plus que sang, balles et griffes. La haine et la douleur faisaient passer ces quelques secondes pour des heures. Isaac devait décider d'un plan et vite tout en gardant le contrôle malgré l'odeur du sang de son petit ami qui leur parvenait. Il vit la jeune femme jeter un coup d'œil à cette boite dont les vrais sabres avaient transpercé de part en part le corps à présent froid de Boyd. Esquivant une balle et sautant par-dessus Peter qui se battait contre le Chef des Zeeman, ils parvinrent à ne pas s'arrêter même en passant devant la roue du lanceur de couteau ou était attaché Lydia. 10 couteaux lancés, 1 seul avait atteint une cible, en plein cœur. Ils devaient retrouver 2 des leurs, Scott et Derek avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Parvenant à sortir du chapiteau ils virent un hélicoptère et à son bord les jambes de leur Alpha qui dépassait. Une femme debout à côté les regardait l'air perdue, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait l'air jeune, ses long cheveux argenté volant autour de sa tête lui donnait un air surnaturel. Son attitude reflétait une innocence perdue tandis que ses doigts étaient encrés dans le crâne de Scott McCall. « Je suis désolé » dit-elle en retirant ses doigts lentement. Scott tomba sur le sol, inerte. Elle grimpa dans l'hélicoptère, Isaac courut vers Scott. Erica tenta d'intercepter l'appareil mais un Bêta sorti du chapiteau lui fit un plaquage pour protéger sa maitresse. Elle utilisa ses pieds pour se défaire de l'individu et s'en débarrassa d'un coup de talon meurtrier.

« Scott, SCOTT ! Oh mon dieu, non, me laisse pas, je t'en prie, me laisse pas », Isaac tentait tant bien que mal de relancer le cœur son petit ami dont la vie semblait rattachée à bien peu de choses en cette heure funeste. Ses yeux mi clos, le regard vide, Isaac ne pouvait se résoudre à voir celui qu'il aimait disparaitre. Non, il y avait déjà eu bien trop de perte et bien trop de douleur. Erica hurla sa frustration et sa peine tandis que l'hélicoptère disparaissait. Les restes du chapiteau s'effondrèrent et la grande roue bascula dans une gerbe d'étincelles et de grésillement. La bataille était finie.


	2. Toi, Moi, Elle

Hello les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le 1er chapitre de « La meute 2 » après un prologue assez sombre. C'est étrange parce qu'en soit, je ne pensais pas que j'écrirai ce type d'histoire donc désolé de malmené nos héros de la sorte.

J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira.

Chapitre 1 : Toi, moi, Elle.

_6 mois après l'attaque._

Isaac détestait ces moments. Voir Scott allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital le rendait malade. Les odeurs, les regards, les gens, tout était dur. Veiller sur son petit ami dans le coma le faisait se sentir impuissant. Tout s'était passé si vite durant l'attaque au cirque que malgré sa bonne mémoire, plus il y repensait, plus les souvenirs devenaient flou, mélangeant ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il avait cru voir et ce qu'il aurait voulu voir.

Il caressa les cheveux mi long de Scott, malgré ses capacités régénératives il ne se réveillait pas et personne n'était capable de dire pourquoi. La détresse dans les yeux de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait vu son fils à l'hôpital avait eu raison des larmes qu'il s'était efforcé de garder. Il avait tenté de lui expliquer, mais il ne pouvait pas tout lui révéler. Elle n'était pas ravie, loin de là et il était à peu près sûr qu'elle le détestait, mais elle n'était pas prête pour le monde dans lequel son fils évoluait désormais. A quel moment son petit Scott était-il devenu ce combattant dans le coma qu'elle voyait à présent ? Il essayait de venir tous les jours, guettant le moindre signe d'évolution, faisant venir « Le Doc » mais rien n'évoluait.

Il prit la main du brun entre les siennes, la portant à ses lèvres en fermant les yeux. Il n'était pas croyant alors il ne pria pas mais essayait de lui transmettre son énergie. Il entendit Allison frapper à la porte, simple question de forme. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers elle tandis qu'elle s'installait de l'autre côté du lit. Elle ouvrit un peu plus les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière puis s'assis. C'était souvent le même scénario depuis quelques mois, Isaac, nerveux n'échangeait que quelques mots avec elle. Oh, bien sûr, ils n'avaient jamais été particulièrement proches, même après la formation de la meute, mais ça ne s'était pas arrangé après l'attaque.

Ce qu'il restait de la meute s'était demandée pourquoi Allison n'avait pas été avec eux ce soir-là mais du côté des Argent. Quand ils avaient en plus découvert que Boyd avait été tué non pas par les lames des sabres du numéro d'illusionnisme (seul un avait été vrai pour faire couler du sang mais il n'était même pas en argent alors Boyd aurait pu être sauvé) mais par une balle perdue du contingent d'Argent, la meute avait bien failli imploser et ils avaient frôlé la guerre avec la famille d'Allison. Oh, bien sûr ils s'étaient excusé, ils avaient un accord avec la meute de Derek, ce regrettable « accident », ainsi qu'ils l'appelaient, avait du mal à passer auprès d'Isaac et d'Erica. Elle avait d'ailleurs réclamé la tête du tireur sans succès. En contrepartie ils s'étaient arrangés pour qu'aucun membre de la meute ne soit dans le collimateur de la justice suite à cette affaire. Au moins, ils sont de bons nettoyeurs. Qu'importe, elle aurait sa vengeance un jour ou l'autre. Et ce n'était clairement pas dans l'intérêt des Argent que de voir une nouvelle meute s'installer dans le coin. La puissance d'un Oméga n'était rien comparé à celle des membres d'une meute et l'émergence de celle de Peter n'avait rien arrangé, bien au contraire. Il s'était manifesté auprès d'Isaac et d'Erica peu après l'attaque leur assurant qu'il n'avait certainement pas voulu ce qui s'était déroulé et que tout était arrivé suite à un simple malentendu.

Tout ça n'avait clairement pas aidé Isaac a apprécié Allison, d'autant qu'elle semblait avoir pris ses distances avec la meute et que cela les affaiblissait. Mais le vrai problème qu'avait Isaac avec elle c'était qu'elle voulait Scott. Oui, elle avait dit au départ qu'elle avait tourné la page mais il semblait qu'en fait, pas tant que ça. Elle avait confessé à Isaac son amour pour Scott après qu'il lui ai demandé pourquoi son cœur battait si vite quand elle venait rendre visite au jeune loup. Il avait d'abord été choqué, puis en colère et enfin désemparé. Comment les choses avaient pu tourner aussi mal ? S'il fallait qu'il se préoccupe en plus des sentiments d'Allison envers Scott ça n'irait pas. Il la voyait regarder Scott et pour lui, elle était une prédatrice, elle voulait Scott, SON Scott. Non, il devait arrêter de la voir comme ça. Allison était beaucoup de choses, mais pas une « menace ». Il avait peur, est-ce que Scott aimait toujours cette jeune femme ? Est-ce que si elle le voulait vraiment elle pourrait le récupérer ? Après tout, ils n'avaient partagé que 2 semaines ensemble avant que l'attaque n'ait lieu…

L'ambiance étant plus que morose, il demanda :

« Tu as des nouvelles ?

Surprise, elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre la question.

-Non, on est toujours sur le coup. On en est au même point, désolé. »

Isaac se leva. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, tout plutôt que de rester ici, dans cette chambre. Il partit sans un mot, esquivant avec aisance les personnes dans les couloirs. Il arriva à l'air libre et respira intensément. Il courut à petite foulée jusqu'à chez Stiles, sauta en un seul bond jusqu'à la fenêtre de l'humain et toqua un coup. Un mouvement mou de bras lui indiqua qu'il pouvait entrer.

Stiles était sous sa couette, en plein après-midi, son portable cassé en deux sur une chaise.

« Stiles, tu ne peux pas rester toute la journée dans ton lit.

-Pourquoi ? Aucune loi ne l'interdit.

-Tu t'entends ? Allez, je t'ai une laissé faire la larve mais maintenant j'ai besoin de toi.

-Pourquoi Isaac ?

-Allons leur rendre visite.

A cette phrase, Stiles se recroquevilla dans son lit.

-Non !

-Si !

-Non ! »

Isaac n'avait que faire du refus du brun sous ses yeux. En quelques minutes, Stiles fut tiré de son lit, dieu merci il était en tenue convenable car Isaac ne s'embarrassa de rien, il le fit passer avec lui par la fenêtre et couru avec Stiles sur son dos jusqu'à l'endroit qu'ils détestaient tant. Isaac posa l'humain près de la 1ère tombe, celle de Boyd. Erica avait dû passer peu de temps avant eux car son odeur flottait encore dans l'air. Mal à l'aise, Stiles posa tout de même une main sur la stèle. Ils se recueillirent sur la tombe du noir puis marchèrent un peu au milieu des tombes inconnues. Plus ils approchaient, plus Stiles ralentissait. Arrivés, Stiles jeta un regard perdu à son ami. Que faisait-il devant la tombe de Lydia Martin ? Il ne voulait pas être là, il ne voulait pas se rappeler qu'elle aussi était morte, qu'il n'avait rien pu faire. Il ne pouvait pas regarder la pierre tombale en face, il recula et se cogna à Isaac. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter et l'aider à faire face. Ils pleurèrent silencieusement, leurs amis. Un frère tombé au combat, une fille dont le sourire lui aurait tout fait faire, une âme seule comme la sienne, une étoile qui cachait sa vraie beauté.

«Stiles, on ne peut pas se laisser couler. Nous le devons pour Erica, pour Scott et pour Derek. D'accord ?

-Je sais tout ça Isaac, mais ça ne va pas faire disparaitre la peine ! Ils sont tous les deux morts, et les autres… Tu te rends compte dans quelle situation on est ?

-Oui, et c'est pour ça que je te dis qu'il faut qu'on reste soudé. Je peux pas te perdre aussi tu comprends ?

-J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps…

-Du temps ? Stiles ! Ça fait 6 mois ! Ton meilleur ami est dans un putain de coma et ton mec est dans la nature on ne sait où !

-C'est facile pour toi ! _dit Stiles soudain piqué au vif._

-Non ça ne l'est pas ! Je ne sais pas si Scott va se réveiller, si c'est le cas, comment est-ce qu'il sera ? Et Allison, elle veut être avec lui ! En plus de ça Derek n'est plus là, tu ne te rends pas compte, c'est plus qu'un Alpha pour moi, je nous vois comme une famille et je n'en peux plus de compter sur ces Argent pour retrouver notre chef.

-Que veux-tu que l'on fasse Isaac ? Regarde ce qui nous attend _! Il tourna sur lui-même en montrant les tombes._

-Tu aurais dû penser à tout ça avant de t'engager dans cette voie. Je suis déçu, cette meute c'était ton idée Stiles. Fais ce que tu veux mais fais quelque chose. Merde ! »

Isaac disparu, il ne pouvait pas porter toute la meute à bout de bras, ce n'était pas son rôle. Ils n'avaient pas de plan et il était d'accord avec Stiles sur un point, c'est la tombe qui les attendait si les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas.

Il arriva dans le salon de la demeure Hale. Erica était allongée sur le canapé, un verre de rhum à la main.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je fais semblant de boire pour oublier seulement.

-Vraiment ? Juste semblant ?

-Ouais. Boyd mérite mieux qu'une pochtronne. Dès que l'on a accepté la morsure, on savait que ça pouvait arriver. J'ai vécu pleinement avec lui, au nom de cette meute, nous devons lui faire honneur.

Il vint se poser près d'elle. Et ils échangèrent un regard. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Si les autres ne faisaient rien, tant pis, eux, agiraient.

Même avant avoir été mordu, Isaac appréciait Erica, ils ne s'étaient jamais parler mais il brillait dans ses yeux une sorte de soif de vivre qui faisait écho à la sienne. Elle enchaina :

-A propos d'Allison, tu devrais lui parler par rapport à Scott. Il est à toi donc meute ou pas meute, elle ferait mieux de ne pas déconner. C'était une mauvaise idée de l'avoir intégré. Je commence à me dire que c'était une mauvaise idée d'avoir des humains.

- Pour lui dire quoi ? « Hey, J'ai mis une option sur Scott et okay il était amoureux de toi mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne ? ». Ce qui est fait est fait. Je sais qu'on peut compter sur Stiles, je n'arrive juste pas à le sortir de sa mauvaise passe.

-Dans tous les cas il va falloir que l'on ait une conversation avec elle, jusqu'à preuve du contraire elle fait partie de la meute, c'est en elle à présent ! On va avoir besoin d'eux pour retrouver notre Alpha !

-J'ai essayé de secoué Stiles mais tu sais, la mort de Lydia, la disparition de Derek ET le coma de Scott… Même lui ne sait pas comment gérer tout ça. Il est à cran. _Observa Isaac en passant sa main sur son visage. _

-Ca fait 6 mois, on doit faire quelque chose maintenant, on a trop attendu ! Imagine si par notre faute on avait pu sauver Derek et qu'il était mort à présent ?

-Nous le saurions s'il était mort Erica.

-Nous n'avons cherché qu'en surface. Ecoute, il nous faut un plan, tu en es oui ou non ? »

Elle tendit sa main et Isaac la saisi, il était temps de récupérer les morceaux de cette meute brisée.

La 1ère étape, parce qu'ils la considéraient comme la plus facile, était de récupérer Stiles. Arrivés devant chez lui, ils remarquèrent deux voitures de fonction, l'une au sheriff, l'autre probablement à l'un de ses adjoints. Les deux voitures étaient garées négligemment dans l'allée. Erica frappa trois coups à la porte. Le père de Stiles ouvrit la porte, il fut un peu surpris de tomber nez à nez avec la blonde.

« Miss Reyes, Monsieur Lahey, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Nous souhaitons voir Stiles _répondit Erica de son sourire le plus éblouissant._

_-_Vous m'en direz tant.

Le regard du Sheriff en cet instant valait bien celui de leur Alpha tant il semblait lire en vous jusqu'aux plus profond de votre âme.

La tête de Stiles apparu en arrière plan.

-Qui c'est Pa' ?

Erica en profita :

-Stiles, je crois que le sheriff ne veut pas vraiment nous laisser entrer, pourtant je suis à peu près certain que faire attendre une lady dehors n'est pas très correct.

Isaac pouffa en entendant « lady » et la blonde lui enfonça d'un geste bref son talon dans le pied.

Le père de Stiles n'avait pas rencontré Erica souvent, pourtant les rares fois où cela s'était produit il avait toujours une impression de danger lorsqu'il regardait la jeune femme. Comme si il y avait un animal derrière ses jolis yeux.

-Oh, c'est vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? _Demanda Stiles en s'approchant, enroulé dans un plaid._

-On doit te parler, c'est assez important. _Dit Isaac en donnant un bref regard à son père._

_- _Bah, entrez, pourquoi vous restez là comme si vous étiez planté dans le sol ? _Demanda Stiles en fronçant les sourcils. _

Tout loup garous qu'ils étaient, ils frôlèrent les murs pour passer devant le sheriff et son regard scrutateur. Ils se demandèrent comment un homme comme lui avait engendré un quelqu'un tel que Stiles, mais d'un autre côté, il semblait constituer un bon entrainement pour la suite qu'était la personnalité de Derek.

L'adjoint au sheriff l'interpela dans la cuisine. « Je crois qu'on a une piste pour… », Il fut rapidement interrompu par le père Stilinski qui le menaça si jamais il parlait de cette affaire devant des civils.

Ayant également besoin d'intimité, ils grimpèrent tous les trois dans la chambre de Stiles. C'était la 1ère fois qu'Erica y venait, elle se mit à sourire en pensant que la chambre était à l'image du jeune homme qui y vivait.

« Donc, pourquoi vous êtes là ? Je retourne pas au cimetière hein !

-Stiles, on est venu parcequ'on a des choses à voir ensemble, la 1ère, _Erica se tourna vers Isaac tandis qu'elle continuait_, C'est de savoir ce qui doit être fait vis-à-vis d'Allison.

-Comment ça ?

-A vrai dire, on se demande quelle est sa place dans la meute, elle fait comme si elle n'en faisait pas partie j'ai l'impression. _Enchaina Isaac quelques peu mal à l'aise._

-Je pense qu'elle fait toujours partie de la meute, j'imagine qu'elle a été assez secouée avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé. En plus depuis la mort de sa mère son père a tenté de l'éloigné un peu du « Système Argent » mais bon, quand il a su qu'elle était « avec nous » ça a quand même posé problème. Enfin, je suppose que je vois ce que vous voulez dire.

-La seconde, _reprit Erica,_ est que nous sommes plutôt sûrs que Derek est vivant, on devrait aller le chercher.

Stiles ne cacha pas son scepticisme.

-On n'a aucune piste, J'ai passé des semaines à faire des recherches sur le net, même dans les rubriques nécrologiques, rien.

-Il est peut être retenu quelque part tu sais ? Et si ils l'avaient torturé pendant 6 mois ?_ Demanda Isaac pour forcer Stiles à sortir de son immobilisme._

-Vous croyez que je n'ai pas pensé à tout ça ? Tous les jours je me demande si il est vivant ou pas, dans quel état ? Tous les jours je m'en veux, et je me sens totalement inutile. Comment retrouver quelqu'un qui peut littéralement être n'importe où ?

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on sait des Zeeman en fait ? _Demanda Erica._

Stiles et Isaac échangèrent un regard.

-Rien ? _Répondit Isaac_

- C'est une famille qui est liée au cirque depuis longtemps, _poursuivit Stiles en s'asseyant devant son ordinateur, _rien ne les lit spécifiquement à la lycanthropie mais au cours des 2 dernières siècles, il y a eu des rumeurs selon lesquelles il y aurait littéralement des individus aux capacités particulières. Je suppose que ce ne sont pas que des bruits de couloirs vu ce que vous m'avez raconté de l'attaque.

Sur leur site internet, il est indiqué que la famille dirigeante est constituée du Père, Richard Zeeman, sa femme Leïla et leur fille Valérie.

-J'imagine que plusieurs familles ont du sa cacher dans le cirque au cours des années _dit doucement la blonde. _Dommage que Peter soit un tel connard, il aurait pu nous donner des informations, apparemment il les connaît bien plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé croire.

Isaac s'illumina soudainement :

-Stiles ! Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est possible de trouver les propriétés qu'ils possèdent ? Puisqu'aucun des loups garous n'ont été inquiétés par la justice, ils doivent probablement être sur la route ou chez eux non ? Ils ont des pieds à terre j'imagine.

Ils regardèrent tous deux Isaac comme si une seconde tête lui avait poussé.

-Ouais, ça me semble faisable de le vérifier, je vais probablement devoir effectuer quelques recherches, ils doivent tellement voyager qu'identifier où ils résident ne sera pas simple. »

Pour la 1ère fois depuis des mois, les choses ne semblaient plus si ténébreuses. Maintenant qu'ils avaient une possible piste, il restait une autre chose à faire, statuer sur le cas Allison.

Ils décidèrent d'aller la voir quelques jours plus tard. Erica resta chez les Hale en attendant, tout le monde comprendra pourquoi. Isaac et Stiles sonnèrent à la porte, c'est son père qui lui ouvrit.

Chris Argent braqua sur eux un regard glacial. Autant il avait de la sympathie pour Scott (d'autant plus, maintenant que sa fille l'avait largué) autant les autres… Même Stiles ne trouvait pas grâce à ses yeux.

« Que faites-vous là ?

-On vient voir Allison _répondit Stiles d'un ton sérieux._

Chris se contenta de vouloir refermer la porte, Isaac glissa rapidement un pied, puis le retira aussi sec en voyant un flingue pointé dessus.

-C'est important Mr Argent, s'il vous plait.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'inviter des loups garous et… affiliés chez moi.

-Ecoutez, on sait qu'elle est là, je peux la sentir malgré les tas de choses que vous avez dans l'air pour brouiller les sens des loups. On ne lui veut pas de mal, on doit juste lui parler. Vous comprenez ? _Isaac le fixa._

-Ma fille m'a dit expressément qu'elle ne voulait pas vous voir ici. Je lui transmettrais l'information comme quoi vous êtes passés.

Il ferma la porte.

-Putain mais c'est quoi son problème à celui-là ? _Demanda Stiles en shootant dans un caillou._

-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre tu ne crois pas ? Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas nous voir ?

-aaaaaargghhh je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

-Suis moi. »

Isaac fit un détour fin d'arriver par derrière sans être vu. Ils attendirent pendant 1h durant laquelle Chris Argent parti puis revint. Isaac eu une drôle d'impression.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Demanda Stiles en murmurant._

-Rien…j'ai cru sentir... non oublie ça, je deviens un peu nerveux.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Le père d'Allison parti une nouvelle fois. La chambre de sa fille s'éclaira.

« Isaac, c'est moi ou il y a deux personnes dans la chambres d'Allison.

-Non, je vois ça aussi, cette ombre… ahhh, je ne sens rien, je n'arrive pas à savoir qui c'est.

-Bon, on va peut être pas la surveiller comme ça. Il faut qu'on l'interpelle.

Stiles récupéra un caillou à terre et réussi au bout du second lancé à atteindre la fenêtre. Ils entendirent qu'il y avait du mouvement dans la chambre. Allison écarta ses rideaux afin de localiser la source du bruit mais n'ouvrit pas la fenêtre. Ils entendirent son père rentrer suivi par une autre voiture, ils décidèrent donc de laisser tomber pour ce soir.

Deux jours après, ils allèrent tous les trois, Isaac, Erica et Stiles à l'hôpital prendre des nouvelles de Scott. Ils passèrent devant sa chambre mais celle-ci était vide. Ils parlèrent donc à l'une des infirmières qui passait par là :

« Bonjour, veuillez m'excuser, savez-vous ou a été déplacé le jeune homme sui était dans cette chambre ? _Demanda Isaac anxieux._

-Umh, je vais vérifier, attendez.

Elle s'éloigna jusqu'à un comptoir, parla quelques secondes à la personne de l'accueil puis revint.

-Il est sorti il y a deux jours de cela, il s'est réveillé. Sa petite amie et son beau-père sont venus le chercher.

Ce fut comme un coup de massue pour eux, Stiles et Erica regardèrent Isaac, craignant sa réaction.

-Pardon, je crains de ne pas vous avoir très bien entendu _répondit le jeune loup en battant des yeux._

-Sa petite amie et le père de celle-ci, ils sont venus chercher le dénommé Scott McCall. C'est bien de lui dont vous parlez non ?

Le choc fut rude. Erica senti qu'Isaac perdait le contrôle et allait commencer à se transformer. Elle remercia rapidement l'infirmière et tira Isaac au loin, elle le poussa dans la 1ere chambre venue et ferma la porte. Par chance, celle-ci était vide.

Stiles plaça sa tête contre la porte et se laissa glisser au sol. Isaac tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas se transformer mais il n'arrivait pas à garder le contrôle. Trop de questions, son cerveau n'arrivait pas à traiter ces simples phrases. Erica se plaça devant lui.

-Isaac ? ISAAC ! Reprends-toi ! Il s'est réveillé ! Tu as entendu ? Scott est réveillé !

-Sa petite amie ? _Gronda-t-il tous crocs dehors._

Stiles se tourna vers eux.

-Je ne comprends pas… Comment ? Si il est réveillé, pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas contacter ? Pourquoi ils l'ont récupérer ? Pourquoi s'est-elle faite passer pour…

-CETTE IGNOBLE VERMINE ESSAI DE ME VOLER MON MEC VOILA POURQUOI ! Hurla Isaac en fracassant une armoire.

-Isaac, mais calme toi ! On ne peut pas rester ici, regardes moi dans les yeux !

Erica maintint le contact visuel, Stiles s'était prudemment approché et posa son bras sur celui poilu de son ami. Ils avaient une douleur similaire, Isaac se calma. Il inspira puis expira profondément, reprenant peu à peu ses traits humains.

-On y va. »

Ce ne furent que trois mots mais ils surent parfaitement ce que cela signifiait.

Il frappa à la porte des Argent. Frapper ? Cogner serait plus juste. Chris Argent ouvrit la porte mais avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de les envoyer balader, Isaac s'engouffra grâce à sa vitesse et plaqua sa tête contre une table. Erica lui confisqua ses nombreuses armes.

« Lâche-le.

Allison était là, aux pieds des escaliers, pointant son arc vers eux.

-Ou est-il ? _Demanda Stiles qui était probablement celui avec le moins d'envies meurtrières dans la pièce, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'en avait aucune._

- Lâche-le d'abord.

-Ok ma jolie, voilà comment ça va se passer. Amènes nous Scott et on partira sans trop te blesser. Tu nous as suffisamment trahi comme ça tu ne crois pas ? _Répondit Erica qui ne voulait pas vraiment rater une occasion de se battre contre la jeune humaine._

Levant la tête ils aperçurent Scott en haut des escaliers. Il était là, vivant, et apparemment bien portant.

Personne n'osa bouger.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? _Demanda-t-il l'air surpris._

-Scott, tu vas bien ? _Demanda Stiles la gorge nouée._

-Ouais, ça va… Alors ? Il se passe quoi ?

Stiles couru vers son meilleur ami et le pris dans ses bras. Scott répondit à son étreinte sans trop comprendre.

-Okay, okay, Pourquoi tu me serres aussi fort ? Wow, quand est-ce que tu as fait de la gonflette ? Même moi je sens ta force à présent.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

-Avant que vous ne continuiez, laisser-moi vous dire ceci. Sa mémoire a été en partie effacée. Pour lui, nous sommes de retour 8 mois en arrières. Vous comprenez ce que ça signifie ? Il est encore fragile. _Allison tenait toujours son arc tendue._

-8 mois ? Mais comment c'est possible ? _Demanda Isaac choqué._

-Euh, pardon ?_ Demanda Scott tout aussi choqué, ne comprenant clairement pas de quoi on parlait._

-On vous explique si vous me lâcher, _dit Chris Argent._

Considérant la situation, il le libéra. Il alla se placer à côté de sa fille dans leur tourner le dos.

-Certains Zeeman ont la capacité d'altérer la mémoire. C'est le cas de la jeune femme, Valérie. Elle a utilisé cette capacité sur Scott. Vous l'avez interrompue avant qu'elle n'en laisse rien, mais actuellement, il n'a aucun souvenir des 8 derniers mois.

-Bien, on lui fera retrouver la mémoire _dit Erica en faisant un pas, stoppé par le pistolet de Chris._

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? _Demanda-t-elle en perdant patience._

-Il reste avec nous. _Répondit Allison._

-Et de quel droit ? Vous avez failli le faire tuer. _Répliqua Stiles._

-Les gars, vous me faites flippé, c'est quoi cette histoire de perte de mémoire. Stiles depuis quand tu traines avec ces deux là ? Pourquoi vous débarquez ici ? Je suis juste en week end avec ma petite amie.

-Depuis qu'on est dans la même meute tiens ! _Répondit celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils. _Scott, tu as été dans le coma pendant 6 mois, quelqu'un a joué avec ta mémoire donc maintenant il y a plein de choses très importantes que tu ignores.

-Attends, attends, tu ne peux pas être dans une meute, tu n'es pas un loup Stiles ! A moins que…

-Ah je vois que vous ne vous êtes pas foulé pour lui expliquer la vérité durant ces deux jours. _Intervint la blonde._ Petite amie hein ? _Lança-t-elle à Allison qui tressaillit._

-Il a besoin d'un environnement approprié pour le moment. Laissez le ici.

-Scott… _Isaac avait du mal à parler,_ tu ne te rappel vraiment de rien ?

Non, il ne se rappelait de rien, mais il avait la désagréable sensation qu'il lui manquait les pièces du puzzle.

-Je ne comprends pas…J'ai l'impression de m'être endormi chez moi hier et après je me réveille chez Allison. _Il alluma la télévision, cherchant une chaine d'information. _Putain, non, je ne peux pas avoir perdu 8 mois de ma vie comme ça, en un claquement de doigt !

Scott commençait à paniquer, et si c'était un piège ? Il prit sa forme d'hybride sans s'en rendre compte.

-Scott, mon pote, écoutes moi. Je peux te prouver que tout ça est bien vrai.

-Comment ? _Demanda Scott à Stiles, méfiant._

-Fais moi confiance, laisse moi juste te dire quelque chose.

Il attendit l'approbation du jeune loup puis lui demanda de venir avec lui dans une autre pièce, il ferma la porte derrière lui et murmura quelque chose à son oreille.

Quand ils revinrent, la réaction de Scott ne tarda pas.

-Allison ! Comment tu as pu me garder ici deux jours sans me dire ce qu'il s'était passé ?

-Que… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit Stiles ?

-Oh, rien de particulier, mais je suis son meilleur ami, voilà tout.

Stiles affichait cette mine triomphale de quelqu'un qui a raison. Des années auparavant, Stiles et Scott avaient eu un code secret à un moment de leur jeunesse. Quelque chose que seul eux pouvaient connaitre. Si Stiles l'utilisait aujourd'hui, cela signifiait qu'il avait bien été dans le coma pendant 8 mois. Mais qu'avait-il manqué ? Pourquoi sa petite amie ne lui aurait pas révélé cette information ?

-Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ou non ? »

Chacun se regarda dans le blanc des yeux, personne ne voulait vraiment expliquer l'attaque du cirque. Isaac prit son inspiration et raconta les évènements à partir du moment où Jackson était parti. Il raconta la création de la meute (sans dire le comment, Chris Argent étant toujours à l'affut), L'attaque de Felipe, et l'histoire du cirque. Quand il arriva à cette partie, Erica prit le relais. Le visage de Scott se teinta d'horreur en entendant ce qu'il s'était passé.

Isaac avait volontairement omis la partie ou il aurait du révéler que maintenant, Scott et lui étaient en couple. Les regards que lui jetèrent Stiles et Erica ne l'aidèrent pas.

Scott s'assit, il mit sa tête entre ses mains. Difficile de croire que des choses sont justes « arrivées » et que vous ne vous rappelez de rien. Il avait toujours un doute, mais si il ne faisait pas confiance à Stiles, en qui le pourrait-il ?

Il récupéra ses affaires et parti sans un mot envers personne. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour digérer tout ça.

Le lendemain, Stiles et Isaac était chez le fils du sheriff. Ils effectuaient des recherches sur les Zeeman lorsque Scott frappa à sa fenêtre. Surpris, Stiles lui ouvrit.

Il resta la, a les regarder pendant de longues secondes.

« Salut.

-Salut _répondirent les deux._

Il marcha de long en large dans la pièce puis s'assit lourdement sur le lit.

-Vous êtes sûr de ne pas m'avoir caché certaines choses ?

-On t'a raconté les évènements globalement, certaines choses ne pouvaient pas être révélées devant des Argent, même devant Allison. _Stiles était mal à l'aise._

-Je croyais qu'elle faisait partie de la meute ?

-Honnêtement, je ne mettrais pas ma main à couper là dessus en ce moment.

-Pas de nouvelles de Derek non plus ?

-On est sur une piste.

Scott semblait en proie à une intense réflexion. Il sortie son portable, farfouilla dessus et montra le contenue à Isaac. Ce dernier fut comme foudroyé.

Stiles s'approcha et découvrit l'image, Isaac et Scott s'embrassant le jour de Noël, la mère de Scott lui faisant des oreilles de lapin en même temps.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? _Demanda Scott plus grave que jamais. Il semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux. _

-Je vais vous laisser, je reviens tout à l'heure. _Stiles sorti de la pièce, ce n'était pas à lui de se mêler de ça à présent. _

Isaac n'osait pas regarder Scott dans les yeux, il savait que celui-ci le fixait. Il sentait du reproche dans son regard, il maudissait cette jeune femme de lui avoir rendu Scott comme ça.

-Ecoutes Scott, je ne sais vraiment pas comment te dire ça. Cette photo…

-Comment ? Comment ça a pu arriver ? Je me réveille un jour et voilà ce que je découvre ? Lydia et Boyd morts, Derek enlevé, moi séparé d'Allison et toi…

-Que suis-je censé te dire ? Si tu veux la vérité, soit prêt à l'entendre.

Isaac avait un ton glacé, lui-même commençait à perdre ses nerfs dans cette situation ridicule.

-Tu ne peux pas me dire que c'est vrai ! Comment ? Comment ça a pu arriver ? J'aime Allison !

-C'est arrivé Scott, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Je ne suis pas gay ! Je ne t'aime pas Isaac.

-Alors va te faire foutre Scott, tu as tes preuves sous tes yeux ! Regarde nos sms ! Je savais que je ne devais pas t'en parler. Tu étais tellement buté à ce moment là ! Tu t'imagines pas à quel point tu as été un con, et maintenant te revoilà pile au bon moment !

-Je t'emmerde Lahey ! C'est clair ? Pour moi tu n'existe pas.

-C'est n'importe quoi, ce n'est plus toi Scott, tu n'imagines pas ce qu'il s'est passé en aussi peu de temps. Tu peux m'insulter, mais ça ne changera rien.

-Tu te rends comptes de l'absurdité de tout ça ?

-Scott, regardes-moi, _Isaac mis sa main sur la joue de l'autre_, regardes moi s'il te plait. Prends le temps de réfléchir, dis moi ce que tu vois.

**Scott**

Que suis-je censé voir ? Je suis tellement en colère. C'est juste le bordel dans ma tête en ce moment, je ne me souviens de rien. J'ai peur. Je sais… je sais qu'il a du se passer quelque chose, mais je ne me rappel pas. Ces photos, ces messages… c'est une blague ? Non, ça doit être vrai... Je peux pas rester comme ça, c'est insupportable.

Scott tremblait, il avait fait des choses qui lui avait demandé plus de courage que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, pourtant, il mit de longues minutes à se décider. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il espérait tirer de son action.

Fébrilement, il se pencha vers Isaac, son cœur battant jusque dans sa gorge. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de celui qui était, à ce qu'il paraissait, son petit ami. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, aussi, lorsque son corps commença à se détendre et à sentir la langue chaude d'Isaac, il se laissa faire.

Quand Isaac se recula et rompit le baiser il essaya de sonder les yeux de Scott à la recherche d'un signe.

-Je suis désolé Isaac »

Quelques larmes coulèrent des yeux de ce dernier sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se força néanmoins à sourire. Peut importe comment il le regardait Scott n'aimait pas voir Isaac en peine, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Son corps voulait le réconforter, le toucher. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait fondu de nouveau sur lui et l'embrassait comme un désespéré. Plus il l'embrassait, plus quelque chose semblait gronder en lui. Quand il senti la main d'Isaac sur sa hanche, son loup hurla. Il fut rejoint d'une certaine manière par celui d'Isaac.

Stiles entra en trombe dans la chambre :

-Vous avez senti ça ?

Réalisant qu'il avait probablement interrompu une scène quelques peu intime, Stiles se cacha maladroitement les yeux.

Scott se transforma d'un coup. Ses yeux prirent une couleur bleuté et il revint à son apparence normale en quelques seondes, totalement essoufflé.

-Je.. je crois…que je me rappel un peu.»

Voilà, après un peu de temps le 1er chapitre de la meute 2. Celui-ci se passe donc 6 mois après l'attaque au cirque.

Si la timeline vous semble un peu confuse, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, j'essaierai d'éclaircir tout ça, en résumé (en très gros résumé hein, on est pas ni à une semaine prêt ah ah):

-8 mois : Avant la meute, Scott et Allison sont ensemble

-6 mois et demi : La meute

-6 mois : le cirque

+6 mois : La meute 2

Ne vous inquiétez pas si ce chapitre fait référence à des évènements non encore décrit :d

Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous allez apprécier cette fanfic. Au chapitre suivant ? Si on faisait un petit retour en arrière pour voir ce qu'il s'est passé concernant cette fameuse attaque ?


	3. Flashback

Hey hey ! Bon, il serait peut-être temps d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les fameuses deux semaines qui ont eu lieu entre la fin de la meute 1 et l'attaque au cirque non ?

Oppa Circus Style ! (oui c'est cadeau)

Chapitre 2 : Flashback

Scott, Allison, Lydia et Stiles étaient chez ce dernier. En ce soir de gibbeuse montante, ils avaient décidé de passer la soirée ensemble tandis que les autres étaient tous occupés ailleurs. Une soirée entre potes comme Scott les appréciait. Pas de problèmes, juste à profiter de la vie. Il avait hâte de revoir son petit ami ceci dit, depuis Noël ils n'avaient pas pu être seul suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse s'amuser de nouveau avec le corps du jeune loup. En homme vigoureux qui se respectait, Scott avait les hormones en feu et le simple souvenir de la bouche d'Isaac sur son corps suffisait à le mette en émoi. Cachant de son mieux son érection naissance il se cala plus profondément dans le canapé.

Ils avaient prévu une soirée films d'horreur, lequel avait été choisi par les filles.

Stiles venait de leur faire boire un drôle de shot qui devait leur « ouvrir les chakras » selon ses propres termes.

Installés tous les quatre sur le canapé, une couverture sur les genoux et la table basse à portée de main (et de verres) ils plaisantaient sur le fait que leur vie avait été par moment plus effrayante qu'un film d'horreur.

« Scott ? _Appela Stiles un grand sourire aux lèvres._

-Stiles ?

Celui-ci fit mine de bailler et passa son bras autour des épaules de Lydia qui haussa un sourcil en sa direction.

-Tu te rends compte que fut une époque qui doit être lointaine que de quelques semaines, ça aurait constitué pour nous un double date idéale ?

-Stiles ! _Fit Allison faussement choquée_. Je ne sais pas comment prendre le fait que tu oses dire devant nous que nous ne sommes plus rien à vos yeux !

-Non, non, ce que je veux dire c'est que maintenant nous sommes tous amis, et je trouve ça cool, pas vous ? On est là, on va se mater un film d'horreur et les choses ont tellement changés en peu de temps…

-C'est bon Stiles détends toi _lui dit Lydia en allumant la télé._

En pleine page pub, ils passèrent sans transition d'un produit pour la vaisselle à la bande annonce d'une émission puis à encore autre chose sans lien :

« Le cirque ZEEMAN est heureux de vous inviter à son prestigieux spectacle : ILLUSIONS AU PARADIS ! Ce spectacle grandiose… »

-Je ne suis jamais allé au cirque _fit Lydia pensive_.

-Tu n'es jamais allé au CIRQUE ?! _S'exclama Stiles avec un visage horrifié._

-Bah non…

-Tu ne rate pas grand-chose tu sais _dit Allison en posant sa tête sur les jambes de Scott pour prendre des chips. _

-Wow, WOW, halte la jeune brebis égarée, je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça ! C'est juste gé-ni-al !

-Stiles aime beaucoup les cirques, je pense que vous l'aurez compris _dit Scott en souriant à son best_. Je sens qu'il va nous tanner pendant dans jours avec ça.

-Mais évidemment ! Je lance un plan fulgurant ! On va voir ce cirque !

Allison allait dire quelque chose mais Stiles attrapa ses lèvres pour les garder soudé. Il agita son doigt devant son nez jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise oui. Lydia, n'ayant pas du tout envie que le jeune homme lui fasse pareille opina vivement, Scott haussa juste les épaules. Stiles reprit en dégainant son téléphone :

-J'envoie un sms direct aux louloups, de toute façon ils viendront tous, TOUS vous m'entendez ? Pas de faux plan hein ?

Il commença à taper son message mais se souvint que c'est à Derek qu'il comptait l'envoyer. Derek et les cirques ? Non, ça semblait étrange même aux yeux de Stiles. Il fit les yeux doux à Scott en s'approchant à quatre pattes au-dessus des deux jeunes femmes.

-Quoi ? _Demanda Scott plus suspicieux que jamais._

-Tu veux bien envoyer un sms à Isaac ? Il saura amadouer Derek pour qu'ils viennent tous.

-N'es-tu pas avec Derek ? Il te dira oui à toi !

-Oui, mais non, il aime me faire rager ce loup aigri tu sais ? Mais Isaac c'est un peu comme son petit frère.

Scott souffla.

-Oh la la, je t'ai connu plus courageux hein. Bon ok, je lui envoie un texto. »

Scott s'exécuta sous la direction de Stiles dont l'état d'excitation faisait quelque peu peur aux deux femmes. La soirée reprit son cours, malgré les scènes gores, Stiles affichait toujours ce petit sourire excité, ce qui l'élisait comme la chose la plus effrayante de la soirée.

Ils s'endormirent les uns sur les autres au milieu du second film tandis qu'une personne disait « On devrait se séparer ». Il devrait pourtant savoir qu'il ne faut jamais se séparer quand les choses deviennent sérieuses.

Ils furent réveillés le lendemain matin par le sheriff qui rentrait.

« Salut les jeunes ! » lança-t-il en prenant tout de même soin de vérifier que tout le monde était bien habillé. Emergeant soudainement, ils le saluèrent tous. Jetant un œil à son téléphone, Allison se leva promptement et s'excusa avant de partir presque en courant sous le regard interrogateur des personnes présentes. Lydia alla dans la salle de bain tandis que Scott et Stiles rangeaient un peu. Le shériff appela son fils.

« Stiles, tu te rappel de ton cousin Fredo ?

-Euh, ouais ça doit faire 2 ou 3 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Il va emménager bientôt dans sa nouvelle maison et il a besoin d'aide.

-Ah ? Pourquoi nous ? _Demanda Stiles en sentant ses épaules s'affaissées._

-Parce que nous sommes les plus près ! Voilà pourquoi.

Stiles tenta le coup des yeux de chiot mais son père était immunisé depuis bien longtemps.

-Okaaaayyyy on ira les aider ! »

Il en oublia de demander quand aurait lieu l'emménagement et où.

Quelques instants plus tard il reçut un sms : « Je me demande bien qui a eu cette stupide idée d'aller au cirque ». Stiles répondit rapidement « Tu as peur de rencontrer des animaux plus sauvage que toi ? ». Recevoir un message de Derek le mettait en joie. Il aurait aimé le voir aujourd'hui malheureusement il avait lancé un entrainement spécial pour les loups et personne ne su exactement pourquoi Scott y avait échappé. Il lui manquait, il osait espérer tout bas qu'il manquait à l'autre aussi mais ça lui semblait toujours bizarre d'associer le bel aigri à des choses romantiques.

La semaine qui suivit se passa à une rapidité étonnante. Le vendredi, une question lui vint à l'esprit, il appela son père :

« Pa', dis-moi, c'est quand le truc de Fredo ?

-On part vendredi prochain et on revient dimanche.

-QUOI ? C'est tout le week end ?

-On va lui donner un coup de main pour retaper certaines bricoles alors oui. »

Stiles grogna et raccrocha. A cause de ça, il allait rater le cirque. Il était tellement déçu ! Il prévint toutefois la meute afin qu'ils y aillent sans lui. A peine avait-il envoyé le message que Derek entra dans sa chambre par la fenêtre ce qui le fit sursauter.

« Wow, tu pourrais prévenir avant d'arriver comme ça ? Tu vas me tuer.

-Chochote _lui répondit Derek en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches._

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de se voir. Les examens de cette année pour Stiles et les « missions » de Derek rendaient cette période un peu tendue. La situation devrait s'améliorer mais pour le moment ils faisaient avec. Derek n'était clairement pas à l'aise avec les relations, Stiles s'efforça donc de faire le 1er pas. Il s'approcha du loup, toucha son bras et, inclinant la tête, lui donna un baiser à la commissure des lèvres.

« Au moins, fais le correctement » lui dit Derek en se saisissant du visage du jeune homme et en l'embrassant intensément. « Tu m'as manqué Stiles ». Il n'en fallait pas plus à l'humain dont le sourire et la rougeur atteignirent des sommets.

« Tu restes ce soir ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas non. _Dit Derek l'air détaché._

Stiles baissa la tête déçu.

-Je rigole Stiles, je reste si tu le veux. _Il baissa le ton, gêné de devoir dire ceci à voix haute_ : ça me fait plaisir. »

Stiles lui donna un coup sur l'épaule. Il fit l'autre enlevé sa veste et ses chaussures. En se relevant, son visage se retrouva devant l'entre jambe protégé d'un jean de Derek. Rougissant de plus belle il se leva promptement. Il ne savait pas du tout comment aborder ce sujet avec l'Alpha. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il prenne les devant mais ce n'était pas le genre de la maison aussi, ils en étaient resté aux câlins. Mais ce soir, ils seraient seuls. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se colla au grand brun, passant un bras derrière son cou et l'autre passa du cou aux omoplates puis au bas du dos. Quand il osa toucher les fesses de Derek, il tâta plusieurs fois.

« Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Pardon mais, wow… tu as des fesses si… fermes ! Enfin elles sont à ton image quoi… wow, la 1ere fesse que je touche… »

Derek ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était supposé faire. Kate lui avait fait des tas de choses mais elle n'avait jamais donné d'importance à cette zone. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais le visage de Noël de l'humain le décontenançait. Tournant la tête vers dehors, il passa sa main sur le postérieur de Stiles qui sursauta de surprise. « Les tiennes…Elles ont pas l'air mal non plus… ». Stiles ne tenait plus, il poussa le loup sur le lit et l'embrassa doucement. L'autre le maintenant grâce à ses bras, l'un au creux de ses reins, l'autre en travers de ses épaules. Stiles releva le t shirt de Derek et décida que de toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de t shirt et lui non plus. Torse nu, Derek admira le jeune homme et cette ligne de poil qui prenait source sous son nombril pour se perdre dans son jean lui donnait envie de le déchirer pour découvrir le trésor caché en dessous. Il colla son corps à l'autre, partageant leur chaleur. Ces sensations totalement nouvelles pou Stiles lui donnaient le tournis, Derek se mis debout sur ses genoux, l'humain lança un regard fébrile à l'Alpha et défit lentement sa ceinture, il détacha le 1er bouton du jean, puis le second. Il n'eut pas besoin de baisser la prison de toile pour se rendre compte de l'excitation et surtout de la dimension de ce qu'il avait entre les jambes. « Doux jésus » pensa-t-il en déglutissant avec difficulté. Derek se mit à rire un peu, se plaçant entre les jambes de Stiles il retira le pantalon du jeune homme sans même détacher les boutons. Il embrassa le torse de l'humain, descendant au fur et à mesure. Arrivé à cette fameuse ligne du péchée il fit courir sa langue dessus jusqu'au début du boxer. Les battements de cœur presque désordonnés l'excitaient encore plus. Il se saisit sans autre forme de procès du pénis de Stiles en posant sa main sur le boxer. Le bruit qu'émis le jeune homme le fit rougir, il n'aurait jamais imaginé provoquer ça chez lui. A travers le boxer, il fit des mouvements de va et viens lent. Il le questionna d'un regard, lui qui avait peine à oser le regarder dans les yeux. Un simple mouvement de tête et le boxer couleur pêche vola à l'autre bout de la pièce. D'un geste rapide, Stiles tenta de cacher son intimité qui débordait de ses doigts. « Je peux pas montrer ça à Derek ! Derek est en train de me toucher ! Je veux ! Que faire ? » bref, un ensemble de pensées tournées vers son bel Alpha mais toujours chaotique. Derek vint l'embrasser ce qui l'obligea à enlever ses mains. La sensation du ventre de son petit ami sur ses parties intimes lui fit redoubler d'ardeur dans son baiser. Quand Derek quitta sa bouche, survolant son corps de ses lèvres et donna un coup de langue timide sur sa virilité, Stiles prit un oreiller et le plaqua sur son visage, mais l'oreiller fut vite enlever par l'Alpha qui ne comptait pas laisser Stiles se cacher. Après tout, toute cette partie était nouvelle pour lui aussi, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'ils ne soient pas sur un pied d'égalité. Il reprit ses coups de langue, se rappela vaguement en jetant un coup d'eux au pénis circoncis de son amant qu'en effet, Stiles était juif. Commencer à égarer ses pensées au beau milieu de quelque chose d'important ? Stiles déteignait sur lui, aussi il s'attaqua à ce morceau qui, au vue de la longueur, ne pourrait probablement pas rentrer en entier dans sa bouche. Il commença par le gland rosit, puis la hampe. Il prit le tout en bouche et commença ses mouvements de va et viens, faisant rouler sa langue dessus. Stiles gémissait, commençant de lui-même à faire des mouvements de bassin. Sentant la jouissance arrivée, il fit Derek se relever et enlever son jean déjà à moitié baissé. Là, sous ses yeux, uniquement protégé par un boxer, la virilité de Derek Hale semblait l'appeler. Celle si était placé sur le côté. Il glissa une main dans le boxer, savourant ce contact, il la plaça vers le bas. Du coup, un bout dépassait, il s'approcha, à quatre pattes, il plaça sa tête légèrement penchée de sorte de donner de petit coups de langue sur le bout visible. Il écarta ensuite le boxer libérant au passage les boules. Il les embrassa, remonta jusqu'au sommet et le mis en bouche. Derek eut un léger mouvement de recul tandis qu'il sentait les dents de Stiles.

« Désolé, je découvre !

-Maladroit jusqu'au bout hein ? _Dit Derek en souriant bien qu'il était aussi mal à l'aise que l'autre._

-Attends, tu vas voir »

Stiles s'adapta, il combina son mouvement de tête avec celui-ci d'une de ses mains de sorte qu'il masturbait l'homme dans sa bouche. Tout endurant que Derek pouvait être, son excitation étant déjà élevé il ne tiendrait pas longtemps de ce régime. Tout comme son petit ami, en sentant la limite arrivé il tenta de reculer mais Stiles agrippa sa hanche d'une main et joua avec son téton durcit de l'autre. Plus qu'agréablement surpris, Derek décida de se laisser aller jusqu'à ce qu'enfin l'orgasme l'emporte en partie dans la bouche et sur le visage de son homme (la dernière partie étant pour le mur).

Stiles avait l'air songeur.

« Quoi ? Demanda Derek.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça avait ce gout là…

-Oh, tu n'avais jamais gouté auparavant ?

-Non, ça ne m'étais jamais venu à l'esprit. C'est… pas désagréable je crois.

-Stiles, sommes-nous vraiment en train de causer du goût de mon sperme alors que mes « affaires » sont toujours dans ta main ?

-Tu préfères qu'on en discute quand toute la meute sera réunie ? _Demanda Stiles tout en s'essuyant un peu le visage avec un mouchoir. _

-Je préfèrerai savoir comment est le tiens ! »

Derek souleva Stiles et le força à s'allonger. Il commença la succion et alors que le plaisir montait, Stiles écarta quelques peu les jambes sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Derek utilisa sa langue pour mouiller l'un de ses doigts et commença à jouer avec l'anus du garçon en même temps. Il continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes sans oser le pénétré de son doigt mais qu'importe, les gémissements étouffés de Stiles lui confirmèrent qu'il appréciait la situation. Stiles allait jouir d'un moment à l'autre. Derek verrouilla sa bouche comme il put et entrant en partie son doigt déclencha l'orgasme du jeune homme qui se répandit en lui. Derek fut obligé de boire rapidement en petite gorgées et fut surpris de la quantité importante de liquide en provenance du jeune homme.

« D..Désolé _bredouilla Stiles en essayant de retrouver son souffle._

-C'est pas une bite que tu as, c'est un geyser !

-Derek ? Ferais-tu des blagues plus vaseuses que les miennes juste après le coït ?

-Personne ne dit coït.

-J'aime utiliser des mots désuet ».

Leur petit échange était leur moyen à eux de rebondir après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Stiles posa sa tête contre le torse de Derek et ainsi se passa leur 1ère vraie soirée tous les deux. La nuit fut… épuisante.

« Stiles, serait-ce ton boxer que je vois pendre lamentablement à ton pied ?

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut. Identifiant la voix, il ramena sa couette au plus vite devant lui. Dieu merci, son intimité était déjà cachée. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son petit ami endormi sur le ventre à ses côtés, tout était caché.

-Scott ! Wow, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu sais, depuis que nous avons tous les deux quelqu'un je pense qu'il faut penser à faire quelque chose pour se prévenir, imagine si j'avais été en train de…

-Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que j'aimerai surprendre en effet _répondit Scott sourire aux lèvres._ Quoique…

-C'est bon la voie est libre ? _Sans attendre la réponse, Isaac pénétra à son tour dans la chambre_. Oh la la garçon ! Ça sent l'sexe là-dedans !

Rougissant, Stiles se cacha un peu plus sous sa couette.

-Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

-Tirez-vous _grogna Derek sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir un œil._

-Vous avez entendu votre Alpha ? _Dit Stiles l'air princier, trop heureux de vous avoir une once de fausse autorité. _

Scott sauta sur le lit entre les deux hommes bientôt suivi par Isaac. Derek les projeta du lit d'un seul mouvement tandis que les deux intrus étaient pris d'un fou rire. L'Alpha détestait être tiré du lit aussi brutalement. Stiles lui jeta un regard timide puis lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Derek ne sut pas si il devait se sentir soulagé ou gêné. Il se leva. Stiles se jeta sur lui, utilisant la couette pour tenter de cacher sa nudité.

-Hey né ! Ne regardez pas le corps sexy de maa moitié ! He's too sexy for his shirt !

- Relax Stiles, moi, quand je dors mon boxer reste sur moi_. Lui dit Derek calmé._

-Ah bravo, tu t'y mets toi aussi ? _Stiles enfila aussi sec son boxer sous le regard des trois hommes (toujours caché par sa couette)_

-Il est bien plus prude que je ne l'aurais pensé _dit Isaac à Scott et Derek._

-Pourquoi vous êtes là les gars ? Je suis content de vous voir hein, mais franchement, débarquer comme ça…

-Je te rappel juste que c'est l'anniversaire d'Erica aujourd'hui, et qu'on devait lui faire une petite fête surprise. Tu as oublié ? _Scott regardait alternativement Stiles et Derek en disant cela, ce dernier haussa un sourcil. _

-Ow… _Fit Stiles tandis que les rouages de sa mémoire se mettaient en place._

-Qu'est-ce qui est prévu ? _Demanda Derek pressé de finir cette conversation et de récupérer sa bouillotte vivante quoique parfois trop bavarde._

-Des fois je me demande si vous écoutez quand on vous parle _dit Scott un peu vexé._

-La plupart du temps ? Non. _Répondit l'Alpha agacé. _

Isaac intervint :

-On prépare une fête ce soir chez toi Derek (_l'intéressé ouvrit de grand yeux puis se rappela avoir marmonné un vague « ok » à une question impliquant Erica. Il devait définitivement accorder plus d'intérêt à ceux qui s'adressaient à lui._) Et on devait se retrouver il y a 30 min pour trouver un cadeau.

Derek se tourna vers Stiles.

-Me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne peux pas me rappeler de tout hein !

-Bon, attendez-nous dehors, on se rejoint dans 10 minutes _décréta Derek._

-On sera jamais prêt en… heeeeey ! Derek ! Poses moi par terre !

Scott regarda Isaac qui haussa les épaules tandis que Derek emportait son butin dans la salle de bain.

Il ferma la porte derrière eux, avisa la douche, retira son boxer et entra dedans. Stiles se retourna d'instinct, laissant le peu d'intimité qu'il était possible d'avoir à l'Alpha.

-On a pas la journée Stiles, tu te dépêches ?

Confus, le jeune homme retira maladroitement son boxer en manquant tomber. Il s'approcha timidement de la paroi transparente empêchant les éclaboussures. Le bras de Derek le tira à l'intérieur et il l'entoura de ses bras.

-Wow, je crois que je pourrais m'habituer à ce genre de douche _dit Stiles rêveur tandis que l'Alpha avait entreprit de le savonner_.

Une fois fini, il allait s'attaquer à son propre corps mais Stiles attrapa la bouteille de gel douche et décida de lui rendre la pareille. « Toutes les excuses sont bonne pour le tâter non ? » pensa-t-il alors que ses doigts parcouraient la mâchoire, descendaient dans le dos, sur le torse musclé, passa directement aux jambes pour garder le meilleur pour la fin. Il avait lui même une érection difficilement camouflable dans ce petit espace, tant pis, il y allait franchement, passa ses doigts avec une soudaine habileté dans cette région particulièrement sensible. Satisfait de l'effet qu'il faisait au loup, il attira Derek à lui pour l'embrasser.

-Mmmmhhh Stiles, on doit se dépêcher tu sais ?

-Ils peuvent bien attendre 5 minutes de plus… »

Scott jetait des regards lourds de sous-entendu aux deux hommes tandis qu'ils roulaient vers l'hypermarché le plus proche.

« -Scott, as-tu un problème aux yeux ? Je suis sûr que je peux t'arranger ça _menaça Derek en faisant luire les siens. _

-Il n'y a pas un article de loi qui dit que menacer le meilleur ami de son petit copain est répréhensible ? _Demanda Scott sans se démonter._

-Ce n'est pas comme si Derek était très à cheval sur les lois tu sais ? » _Lui répondit Isaac en regardant par la fenêtre tandis qu'ils arrivaient._

Après avoir acheté ce dont ils avaient besoin, c'est-à-dire à boire, à manger et deux cadeaux pour Erica, ils allèrent chez Derek. Commençant à nettoyer un peu, Stiles se souvint d'une information qui avait son importance.

« Au fait les gars, je ne pourrai pas venir avec vous au cirque, mon père veut qu'on aille aider un cousin à emménager la semaine prochaine donc je ne serai pas là de tout le week end.

Derek roula des yeux, de toute façon il n'avait pas très envie d'aller au cirque, c'était rempli de gens.

-Mec, non ! Tu déconnes ? Tu m'avais donné envie ! _Lui dit Scott déçu._

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Derek alla ouvrir, c'était son oncle.

-Oh, Derek, comment vas-tu ? Je passais justement par là.

-Comment peut-ton « justement passer par là » comme si c'était un hasard ? _Demanda Stiles en approchant._

-Stiles, change pas de sujet et reviens ici ! On est censé aller au cirque sans toi ? _On devrait probablement annuler enchaina Scott en posant le balai qu'il avait dans les mains._

-Un cirque ? _Demanda Peter soudain intéressé._ Vous parlez du cirque Zeeman ?

-De quoi je me mêle ? _Répondit Derek déjà prêt à refermer la porte_.

-Mon cher neveu, sont-ce des manières de parler à son oncle ? Vous devriez tous y aller, il parait qu'il y aura des choses intéressantes là-bas, même pour des loups garous. _Il sourit_. D'ailleurs, j'avais justement prévu d'y aller avec quelques…collègues.

-Je n'ai aucune intention d'aller dans un endroit où tu seras, Peter.

-Ce que tu es rabat joie Derek… Tenez, je vous invite toi et ta meute d'accord ? Soyez sûr d'être là hein, le chef de la famille Zeeman est un vieil….ami. Sur ce !

Il s'en alla sans plus d'informations.

-C'était un peu étrange non ? _Demanda Isaac en retournant dans la cuisine._

-Oui, mais si il paie les billets ça pourrait être pas mal d'y aller non ? _Continua Scott_. Je vais prévenir les autres, Derek, tu es bien obligé de venir.

-Certainement pas _répondit l'intéressé en s'éloignant, il fut intercepter par Stiles._

_-_J'aurais aimé y aller, mais ça peut être pas mal pour serrer les liens de la meute, et puis si tu avais vu les yeux de Lydia… Elle est jamais allée au cirque la pauvre !

Derek eu beau continuer son chemin, changer de pièce, Stiles le suivait partout en le martelant d'y aller. Au bout de 10 minutes de ce traitement, Derek aurait pu offrir son propre rein au jeune homme pourvu qu'il cesse son harcèlement.

-C'est bon j'irai ! Par pitié arrête de parler autant ! _Fini par dire Derek excédé. _

-Ouais ! Prends des photos hein ! »

Stiles sauta sur le dos de l'Alpha et lui embrassa la joue.

Le soir durant la fête d'Erica, Peter passa leur donner les billets. Derek et Isaac trouvaient louche ce « cadeau » mais ce n'était pas le moment de trop penser à ça, surtout avec quelques verres dans le nez. La belle blonde ne s'attendant surement à ce qu'on lui fête son anniversaire fut surprise et émue. Pendant un instant, la plupart d'entre eux crurent voire une autre Erica, une différente de la fille qu'elle était avant et ce qu'elle montrait maintenant. Celle que voyait Boyd en elle. Quand elle l'embrassait, c'était avec une ifnifie tendresse. Ces deux-là allaient bien ensemble.

La soirée passa vite, moins cependant que le reste de la semaine. Isaac et Lydia avaient repéré de nouveaux loups dans la région ce qui inquiétait Derek car jusqu'à présent, peu de nouveaux venus s'étaient montrés très amicaux. Ils avaient croisé l'un deux, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, métis, qui leur avait dit avoir rendez-vous dans le coin, une affaire de meute.

Lydia avait découvert en passant devant le cirque par hasard avec Allison et Boyd qu'il y avait quelques loups et des choses… différentes. Comme elle n'en avait jamais rencontré, elle n'aurait su dire de quoi il s'agissait mais certaines de ces choses avaient une « signature » semblable aux leurs, humains de la meute ce qui paraissait vraiment suspect à leurs yeux.

Derek leur avait indiqué qu'il était commun dans des cirques anciens de croiser autres chose que des humains. A plusieurs périodes de l'histoire, les créatures non humaines avaient dû s'adapter pour le pas être tués. Quoi de mieux que d'être à la vue de tous, camouflé par un prétendu rôle ? Il espérait toutefois qu'ils ne resteraient pas en ville longtemps, les êtres surnaturels ayant tendances à s'attirer les unes les autres cela pouvait devenir problématique dans le futur.

Stiles partant vendredi dans la journée, Derek vint le voir jeudi soir à l'improviste.

« Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes d'arriver de manière aussi discrète ! Tu vas finir par me tuer !

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois.

-Tu pourrais le prendre en compte ?

Derek eu une meilleur idée, Il prit le brun dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine. Il avait faim de lui, il le voulait, le désirait, il ne voulait pas donner de répit au corps sous ses doigts. Stiles s'activa lui aussi, retirant ses vêtements un peu moins maladroitement que d'habitude. Il poussa Derek sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Boxer contre boxer, érections douloureuses, il embrassa son torse et descendit lentement pour faire languir le loup qui grogna sa satisfaction. Il enleva le sous vêtement noir de l'Alpha qui ne put garder ses yeux ouvert. Il se concentra sur la sensation de la bouche chaude de son amant sur sa verge. Il se demanda vaguement comment un homme si maladroit dans la vie avait pu autant s'améliorer alors qu'ils n'avaient pu être intimes que 2 fois de cette manière. Il y avait toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour les déranger, mais pas ce soir. Ils en étaient resté aux préliminaires, Stiles étant un peu anxieux de « la totale » comme il l'appelait. De toute manière, Derek n'était pas très confiant concernant cette partie. Saurait-il se maitriser ? S'y prendrait-il correctement ? Et si Stiles n'aimait pas ? Et si c'était lui qui voulait le lui faire ? Accepterait-il ?

-Derek ? Tu as l'air préoccupé.

-C'est rien.

-Dis-moi.

Stiles avait l'air inquiet ses mains cessant leur exploration.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire pour « la suite ». Mes seules expériences étant avec une cougar nympho et psycho j'ai un peu peur de te faire mal.

Stiles se mit à sourire. Parfois Derek avait les mêmes craintes que lui. Ca le rassura. Il ne savait pas vraiment si il pouvait le faire, aussi il se lança. Il tira un préservatif d'un tiroir et l'ouvrit. Il pouvait voir dans les yeux de Derek l'étonnement et les questions mais il voulait essayer maintenant, pendant qu'il en avait encore le courage. Il laissa l'Alpha dérouler le morceau de latex et se demanda comment il voulait essayer.

-Allonges toi. _Dit-il au loup._

L'humain, considérant les attributs de son amant pria intérieurement que cela puisse rentrer dans son intérieur.

-Attends. » _Lui répondit Derek._

Il fit le garçon se mettre à quatre patte et sans hésitation plaça sa langue en haut du sillon des fesses de Stiles. Quand il commença à descendre, l'humain voulu protester mais à l'instant même où il sentit le contact de la langue sur son intimité, il se figea. Petit à petit il se détendit. Lâchant des sons de satisfaction en réponses aux sensation électriques qui le parcouraient, Derek su qu'il avait réussi à correctement lubrifier le jeune homme. Stiles reprit un peu contenance, refit s'allonger l'Alpha et reprit sa position assise du début. Il l'embrassa, bougeant son bassin jusqu'à ce que la virilité du loup soit pile à son entrée. Doucement, il poussa pour la faire entrer lui-même. Il dut s'arrêter plusieurs fois. Derek ne bougeait pas, il était fasciné pour le visage de son petit ami. Au bout de quelques minutes, Stiles parvint au bout. Il osait à peine bouger. Derek commença alors de tout petits va et vient puis, quand Stiles se détendit, il amplifia les mouvements. D'une main, Stiles se tenait au mur, de l'autre, il se masturbait. Il n'aurait jamais cru apprécié ça un jour, passé la douleur du début, la sensation était plutôt agréable, voire carrément bonne. Il était si dur en dessous qu'il en avait presque mal. « Oh, vas-y ! Oui ! Continue ! » Derek alterna ses mouvements tantôt rapide, tantôt plus langoureux. Il senti que l'humain allait jouir, il accéléra pour que la sienne arrive en même temps. Il se libéra, ses derniers coups concordèrent parfaitement avec les jets de sperme de Stiles sur son torse et son menton.

« Wooooow, oh la vache. Attends, bouge pas. » _Lui dit Stiles en tremblant._

Il inspira et expira pendant plusieurs secondes puis, lentement, tout en maintenant le pénis de l'Alpha entre ses doigts, se retira, enleva la capote pleine et la jeta dans une poubelle puis s'allongea à ses côtés.

Ils regardaient tous les deux le plafond, la main de Derek prit celle de Stiles et la posa sur son cœur.

-Je t'aime aussi mon Loup. »

Quand Stiles se réveilla, Derek était déjà parti, frustré, il fit la tête durant tout le voyage jusqu'à chez son cousin Fredo à l'autre bout de l'état.

Sa nouvelle propriété était à 3h de route de chez eux, dans un coin relativement perdu et malheureusement pour Stiles et pour une raison inconnu, il ne captait pas rendant son téléphone portable presque inutile.

Ce soir-là, les autres se rendirent au cirque Zeeman. Le chapiteau était énorme et il existant un parcours autour de celui-ci notamment pour voir des animaux et des artistes dans un cadre plus intimiste. Ils croisèrent Peter et 4 autres individus (dont le métis rencontré quelques jours plus tôt) qui étaient en pleine discussion avec des gens du cirque richement habillés.

Ils n'entendirent pas leur sujet de conversation mais l'interlocuteur de Peter, un homme grand avec une moustache toute aussi grande, semblait furieux. Une jeune femme arriva, es cheveux étaient couleur argent. Peter tenta de la toucher mais il fut sèchement frappé par l'un des membres du cirque déguisé en clown. Puis, l'instant d'après, Peter et ses accompagnants firent demi-tour et entrèrent dans le chapiteau.

« On devrait rester sur nos gardes » avait dit Derek, on ne sait jamais avec mon oncle. Il tenta d'appeler Stiles en sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à le joindre. Tombant sur sa messagerie, il laissa un message « grrrrrr, t'es nul. » Scott en profita pour laisser un petit mot avant que Derek ne l'éloigne d'un regard méchant « Stiiiiiiles on y est ! Tu sais pas ce que tu rates ! ça va être génial ! »

Ils firent le tour et tombèrent de nouveau sur la jeune femme aux cheveux lunaire.

« Vous… Vous êtes un Hale n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda-telle._

Derek la regarda, ne répondit rien et passa sa route. Il ne vit pas le sourire de l'homme à la moustache.

Le chapiteau était si grand, qu'au milieu, un long voilà blanc séparait la piste en deux. Ont leur remis un bracelet de couleur différente (argenté ou doré) en fonction de l'hémicycle où ils devaient se rendre. Scott, Isaac (qui échangea de bracelet avec Boyd pour pouvoir être avec leur moitié respective) et Lydia étaient en doré tandis qu'Allison, Derek, Erica et Boyd étaient en argenté. Ils étaient un peu déçu de pas être tous ensemble mais on leur ventait un spectacle à leur couper le souffle.

Une fois installé, le show commença. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui rappelait étrangement les Argent à Isaac. Allison de son côté, était mal à l'aise. Elle se rappelait encore de l'avertissement de son père quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait au cirque Zeeman : « Si tu entends de la cornemuse, tu t'en va sans te retourner, c'est clair ? ». Elle avait accepté bien que ça lui semblait suspect. Son père tramait quelque chose et elle avait appris à ses dépens qu'il ne donnait jamais d'avertissements en l'air.

Plusieurs personnes du publiques furent tour à tour invitées à participer à l'un des numéros. Parmi eux, un petit blond aux longs cheveux ondulés qui était avec Peter quand ils étaient arrivés. Le loup avait l'air particulièrement jovial et il se prêta à l'un des numéros dans lequel une dresseuse de félins les faisait faire des tours dans une cage autour de lui. Une fois fini, au lieu de simplement regagner sa place il disparut en coulisse par l'entrée des artistes. La suivante à être invité fut Lydia. L'un des puissants projecteurs se braqua sur elle et presque aussitôt une jeune femme lui tendit la main pour l'aider à l'amener au centre. Il s'agissait d'un numéro de lanceur de couteaux. Elle fut attachée à une roue et on commença à la faire tourner tout en lançant des lames qui allaient se planter dans le bois autour d'elle. Pas rassurée mais ne voulant pas le montrer, elle arborait un grand sourire.

Sans qu'aucun signe avant-coureur ne le prédise, la lumière se coupa net dans tout le cirque. Les gens pensaient que cela avait été intentionnel mais elle ne se ralluma pas, ce furent des flammes qui éclairèrent la scène. Des feux s'étaient déclenchés un peu partout. Il fallut une bonne minute au public pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un véritable incendie et non d'un leurre. Le feu se propagea à grande vitesse, et la panique aussi. Les gens commencèrent à courir, certains tombèrent. A travers le voilage, on pouvait distinguer l'ombre de l'incendie de l'autre côté. Des animaux furent lâchés sur la piste par la dresseuse qui s'en alla promptement. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Scott et Isaac se levèrent. Ils entendirent au loin un son qui aurait pu être de la cornemuse ou quelque chose du genre, peu importe, pour le moment ce n'était pas le problème bien qu'il crut voir Allison sortir au milieu d'autres personnes.

« Je vais récupérer Lydia, on se retrouve dehors » dit Scott à Isaac. Il descendit sur la piste et tomba nez à nez avec le métis croisé déjà plusieurs fois ainsi qu'un homme qui lui ressemblait en plus âgé. Sans autre forme de procès, ils tentèrent de le frapper. Scott esquiva. Un couteau fila dans leur direction, le plus âgé fut touché au bras. Se retournant, il vit le lanceur de couteau et deux clowns qui approchaient.

Les deux métis étaient avec Peter, Scott s'en rappelait à présent, ils se transformèrent promptement et attaquèrent. Le voile se mit à bruler, Scott aperçut Mr Zeeman, l'homme à la moustache, qui était le Monsieur Loyal du cirque. La fille aux cheveux argentés était présente et faisait face à Derek et Peter. Où était Erica ?

Isaac une fois dehors se rendit compte que les autres étaient encore à l'intérieur, malgré les flammes il pénétra de nouveau dans l'antre.

«Voyons Richard, sois raisonnable, tu sais que c'est le mieux pour ta famille.

-Donner ma fille à un mort ? Jamais. Ton neveu fera très bien l'affaire.

-Mon neveu ? _Peter rigola_, certainement pas, de toute manière, il ne mange plus de ce pain-là.

Peter et Richard se battaient comme de beaux diables tandis que plusieurs membres des cirques s'occupaient des autres loups garous présent. La structure en elle-même commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesses, la pluie tombait sur les parties où il n'y avait plus de chapiteau, rongé par les flammes que l'eau ne semblait pas vouloir apaiser.

Richard reprit :

« Ce n'est pas grave, ma fille saura comment traiter ce petit contre temps.

-Oh, non non non, vos capacités sont bien trop dangereuses pour que je vous laisse vivre si vous n'êtes pas à moi.

Derrière Peter se trouvaient 3 femmes. L'une d'elle se jeta toute griffe dehors sur la fille de Richard. Cette dernière esquiva et planta ses doigts dans le crâne de son agresseur. Il n'y eut pas de sang et ce fut plutôt comme si les doigts passaient à travers de l'eau. La femme à terre hurla puis, plus rien.

Pendant ce temps, la bataille continuait de faire rage de l'autre côté. Le lanceur de couteau avait éliminé l'un des deux hommes de Peter. Le plus jeune en revanche se saisit de la lame meurtrière et la retourna à l'envoyeur. Celle-ci lui passa au travers. Scott et Isaac eurent à peine de temps de comprendre, Lydia était sur la trajectoire, elle était toujours accrochée et la fumée l'avait faite perdre connaissance. Scott était le plus près alors il courut, il courut vite, plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru il tenta de dévier la lame mais l'argent brûla sa main et passa à travers en le coupant et le cloua à la poitrine de Lydia. La lame était bien trop longue pour qu'il ne comprenne pas qu'elle avait atteint la jeune femme.

Isaac et Scott hurlèrent.

Avant de réaliser, Scott fut enlevé au corps de Lydia et emporté par plusieurs hommes. Isaac tenta d'intervenir, mais des personnes lui barraient la route, dont un cracheur de feu, celui qui avait du démarrer l'incendie.

Il ne vit pas la fille Zeeman partir à la suite de Scott et des hommes qui l'avaient enlevé. Derek alla à leur poursuite passant entre les coups de son oncle et de Mr Zeeman. Masqué par plusieurs morceaux de bois qui étaient tombés, Erica tentait de libérer Boyd de sa boite, mais les liens en argent étaient trop résistant, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, la boîte était bien trop lourde, on aurait dit qu'elle était lestée ? Seule la tête de son petit ami dépassait.

« Laisse tomber Richard, ma meute vous tuera tous, accepte mon offre, trop de sang a déjà été versé. _Dit Peter qui brisa le cou d'une personne entre ses mains poilues._

-Le pouvoir, c'est tout ce qui t'as toujours intéressé Peter, tu n'auras ni notre puissance, ni ma fille. »

Isaac constata que Lydia était morte. Il fut choqué. Autour de lui, des gens se battaient, les flammes redoublaient d'ardeur, la pluie glacée tombait et l'une des membres de sa meute était morte. Des bombes lacrymogènes attirent sur la piste, noyant tout le monde dans une fumée opaque et particulièrement gênante pour les loups. Il entendu le sifflement des balles. Erica hurla le nom de son petit ami. Il hésita entre se diriger vers eux ou suivre Derek et Scott. Il opta pour la seconde solution, il le fallait, il eu une pensée pour la blonde et Boyd, espérant que ça irait pour eux.

Pendant ce temps, Scott était maintenu dehors par quelques hommes. Derek arriva en trombe et s'arrêta en voyant les doigts de la jeune femme menacer Scott.

« Derek Hale… Je suis désolé de tout ça… Est-ce que tu veux bien me suivre ? Je te promets de ne pas le tuer. _Elle avait une voix douce et avait l'air triste. Mais Derek ne se fia pas à son apparence, il avait vu ce qu'elle avait fait à l'une des recrues de Peter._

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Approche.

Au vu de la situation il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix, c'était soit lui, soit McCall. Le jeune se démenait, mais il risquait surtout de se démettre une épaule à ce rythme-là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pourquoi cette attaque ? Qu'est-ce que vous veut Peter ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle s'approcha de lui, elle caressa sa joue en pleurant. Pourquoi cette fille pleurait à présent ? Derek ne le savait pas. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, elle avait besoin de lui. Elle plongea ses doigts dans les souvenirs de Derek, elle vit sa vie. Elle aurait vu remonter jusqu'à des choses qu'il pensait avoir lui-même oublié. Elle sentait que ce n'était pas un homme mauvais. Tans mieux. Elle utilisa son don et Derek s'effondra.

L'un des hommes qui maintenait Scott le lâcha et pris le corps de l'Alpha sur son dos puis grimpa dans un hélicoptère à moitié camouflé par des camions. Scott poussa les deux autres qui le maintenait, il courut en direction de son chef mais la jeune femme s'interposa et d'un geste vif plongea aussi en lui. Ce contact ne dura que quelques secondes car elle entendit quelqu'un arriver. Elle retira ses doigts avant d'en avoir terminé sous le regard médusé d'un des hommes qu'elle avait vu dans les souvenirs de Scott. Elle savait que celui qui la regardait comptait pour lui. Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui elle avait brisé des vies, des personnes qui s'étaient juste retrouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Mais elle avait un objectif à accomplir. Pour « lui » elle ferait tout.

Erica arriva à son tour et s'élança à la poursuite de l'appareil. Des hommes s'interposèrent tandis qu'elle voulu viser la jeune femme. Elle était le plus gros danger ici. Elle sentit son corps se faire plaquer au sol. Elle donna plusieurs coups de pieds dans le crane de son assaillant jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de talon rageur vienne se planter dans la tête de l'homme qui s'affaissa. Elle vit Isaac ramasser le corps de Scott, le bruit de l'hélicoptère en marche l'empêchait d'entendre quoique ce soit. Elle ne put que voir celui-ci décollé. Derek à son bord.

Stiles, épuisé des travaux ne put rentrer avec son père que dimanche soir. Il n'avait pu avoir aucune nouvelles des autres, il mourrait d'envie d'entendre leurs récits du cirque. La tête collé à la vitre de la voiture, il regardait le ciel avec envie. Ça n'était que deux jours, mais il avait hâte de les retrouver. De revoir son mec. Il s'endormit.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le soleil se levait. Jetant un œil à son portable, il vit 3 notifications.

La 1ère était un sms de Scott qui racontait des banalités, le 2nd était le message vocal de Derek sur lequel on entendait la voix des autres. Cela fit sourire Stiles. Le dernier en revanche le figea :

« Nouveau message, reçu samedi à 1h09 : Stiles…C'est Isaac. Mon dieu… Il faut qu'on se voit dès que tu rentres, ok ? On a été attaqué. Je serai à l'hôpital, retrouves moi là bas. Fin du message, tapez… »

Stiles ré écouta le message, Isaac était en pleurs au bout du fil.

« Papa, accélère, il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital ! Quelque chose est arrivé ! » Le regard de détresse de son fils le fit accéléré. Il ne posa pas de question tandis que celui-ci s'acharnait sur son téléphone frénétiquement.

Hey hey ! Voilà enfin quelques éclaircissements sur l'évènement du Cirque Zeeman. J'espère que les choses sont un peu plus cohérentes entre le prologue qui se focalisait sur certains points de la bataille et le chapitre 1 qui se déroule 6 mois après ce chapitre.

Comme vous le voyez, Derek a un rôle apparemment important dans ce qui va arriver.

Merci encore de vos reviews (je dis ça à chaque fois mais c'est vrai)

See ya !


	4. Ensemble

Hello, comment allez-vous ? J'espère que l'épidémie de gastro ne vous aura pas trop malmené ! Quoiqu'il en soit, voici la suite de la meute. Après en avoir découvert plus sur ce qui a mené au désastre du cirque et avoir tous haï Allison (je vous assure que je n'ai rien contre elle), je vous propose que l'on continue dans le présent.

Enjoy.

Chapitre 3 – Ensemble.

« Je.. je crois…que je me rappel un peu.

-Wow, comment ça ? Demanda Stiles que la gène avait quitté aussi vite qu'elle lui était venue.

-Je sais pas trop, cette sensation quand…Tu m'as embrassé, _il se tourna vers Isaac_, ça me semble familier, je sais que c'est déjà arrivé, que j'ai aimé ça… Je me rappel umh, attends (_il fut en proie à une intense réflexion_) aussi du rituel et… je me rappel l'anniversaire d'Erica. C'est tout. Est-ce arrivé ou j'ai juste une hallucination ?

-Ah, c'est comme ça ? Le coup du baiser magique et hop, les souvenirs refont surface ? Eh bah heureusement que vous n'avez pas…

-STILES ! l'interrompit Isaac en rougissant.

-Oh, ça va hein, tu vas pas faire ta prude maintenant ! Oui, ce sont des choses qui sont arrivées. Il faut que tu saches que tes capacités régénératives sont bien plus développées maintenant qu'avant. Le rituel nous a tous un peu changé.

-Ca n'a pas vraiment beaucoup de sens pour moi pour le moment. Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoir Isaac, entre savoir que certaines choses ont pu ou sont arrivées et ressentir de l'amour, enfin je suppose que je t'aimais… non ?

-Comment tu veux que je réponde à ça ? Dit Isaac en haussant les épaules. Ecoutes, tu es vivant t tu vas plutôt bien, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. On devrait se concentrer sur notre Alpha pour le moment.

Isaac ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre cette évolution. Les capacités du jeune homme ont pu le sauver, mais d'un autre côté, il est resté des mois dans le coma. Il souhaita de toutes ses forces que les choses redeviennent comme avant même s'il ne voulait pas trop y croire. Qui savait comment les choses évolueraient ? Il tourna rapidement la tête et fit un bref résumé de ce qu'ils avaient appris récemment.

-Tu as essayé avec le nom de jeune fille de la mère ? _Demanda Scott en essayant de donner des idées. _

-Mince, c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié ça ! _Stiles fit quelques recherches. _Mince, wikipédia ne donne pas l'info. Peut être sur leur site officiel ?

_Il chercha ainsi pendant 30 minutes. Enfin il trouva_ : Satoa, non nom était Lauren Satoa. Donc, liste des Satoa dans le monde : 132. Ok, essayons de limiter aux États-Unis, 104. Bon, attendez, je récupère les adresses, je filtre, j'enlève les doublons… On a 30 propriétés sur tout le territoire.

-Ok, _Isaac réfléchissait au fur et à mesure_. Parmi les adresses que tu as, est-ce qu'il y en a certaines qui concordent avec celles des Zeeman ?

-Umh, attends… Oui, 3. Une au Nouveau Mexique, une en Louisiane et une… Ils en avaient une ici ! Mais de ce que je vois, elle est louée à quelqu'un d'autre, un certain Reed Ylias.

-Bon, on a leurs propriétés et des pistes, la question maintenant est de savoir dans laquelle on a le plus de chance de les trouver.

-Ouais mais comment on pourrait le savoir Scott ? On ne va pas demander aux Argent, ni à mon père !

-Et il est hors de question qu'on aille voir cet enfoiré de Peter, _enchaina Isaac._ »

Ils ne trouvèrent pas de solution. Tous les jours ils essayaient de trouver des informations mais après avoir découvert que leur tournée mondiale avait été annulée, personne ne savait exactement où ils se trouvaient.

Quelques jours plus tard, Stiles décida d'aller seul sur l'ancien emplacement du cirque. Depuis le temps tout avait été nettoyé et de toute manière, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il espérait trouver.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là. Est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire la différence ? Il osait croire que oui, comme si d'une certaine manière il était responsable de la mort de Boyd et Lydia.

Il était là depuis une dizaine de minutes quand, à l'autre bout du terrain il aperçut Peter.

Sans réfléchir, il avança à pas rapide vers lui. La colère l'empêchait d'avoir peur. L'Alpha se mit à soutire dans sa direction. Stiles le rendit aveugle et supprima son odorat en même temps, chose qu'il maitrisait depuis peu.

« Jeune homme, pourrais-tu me rendre mon nez et mes yeux ?

-Vous ! C'est à cause de vous tout ça !

Peter fondit sur lui, se fiant à son ouïe pour localiser Stiles. Celui-ci libéra ses sens mais supprima le toucher. Peter tomba à terre, son sourire avait disparu.

Stiles reprit :

-Bien, maintenant nous pouvons parler, je vais vous rendre normal mais si jamais vous ne faites que l'ombre d'une esquisse d'une ébauche de chose stupide je vous transforme littéralement en serpillère. Est-ce ok ?

Peter pu se relever. L'envie de trancher la gorge du jeune impudent lui semblait bien tentante mais il avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes sans avoir à s'occuper d'un reste de meute, aussi dangereux et gênant qu'ils puissent se révéler par la suite.

-En fait, que me veux-tu ? _Demanda Peter._

-Savez-vous où sont les Zeeman ?

-Oh, oui je le sais en effet.

-….

-…..

-Et bien ?

-Et bien quoi ?

-Ou sont-ils ? Faire l'idiot, Stiles maitrisait, il n'allait pas laisser ce vieux loup lui faire perdre une nouvelle fois son calme.

-Ils sont…

- Donnez-moi l'adresse complète.

-Tu n'es pas drôle. Pourquoi ferais-je ça à propos ?

-Parce qu'il faut aller aider votre neveu.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il est en vie ?

-Je le sais. C'est tout.

Peter se mit à rire et regarda le brun droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de l'aider, sans lui, j'aurais eu ce que je désirais.

-Vous vouliez quoi ? Stiles était curieux.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

En réponse, il se retrouva à terre, incapable de bouger durant une vingtaine de seconde. Stiles transpirait sous l'effort mais il tenait bon. Il rendit son sens au loup.

-C'est très désagréable ce que tu fais là, j'en ai tué pour moins que ça.

-Je pourrais vous tuer aussi vous savez ?

Stiles bluffa totalement.

-Pardon ?

-Réfléchissez, si je vous enlève le toucher, comment comptez-vous respirer ?

Il devint lycanthrope à une vitesse alarmante et s'apprêtait à tuer Stiles, mais il sut au regard impassible du jeune homme qu'il n'aurait pas le temps avant de se retrouver une nouvelle fois à terre.

-Voyons, Stiles, nous sommes des adultes respectables. _Stiles pouffa_. Plait-il ?

-Non rien, continuez, je vous écoute.

-Nous voulons la même chose vous et moi. Que Derek sorte des griffes des Zeeman.

-Vous en savez long sur cette histoire hein ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas allé le récupérer ?

-Ecoutez, cette famille est dangereuse. Si d'une manière ou d'une autre ils rallient Derek à leur cause, qui sait ce qu'ils en feront ? Je vous rappel qu'ils peuvent altérer la mémoire. Comment croyez-vous que sera Derek si vous le retrouvez vivant ? Que restera-t-il de lui ? Qui sera-t-il ? De plus, j'ai perdu des membres de ma meute au cours de la bataille, c'est compliqué de trouver du personnel de qualité.

Stiles avait tout fait pour ne pas penser à l'éventualité que Derek ait subit le même sort que Scott. Il garda son masque impassible devant lui. Mais Peter continua et susurra à son oreille.

-Tu t'inquiètes de savoir si il t'a oublié, Stiles ?

Le jeune homme recula. La colère sortait par tous les pores de sa peau. Il se força à se calmer mais ses poings étaient serrés contre ses jambes.

-Ecoute, Peter. Je veux juste savoir où ils sont. On se débrouillera par nous même après.

-Holà, et le respect aux ainés alors ?

-A cause de vous, deux membres de notre meutes sont mort, mon meilleur ami à été dans le coma et mon mec a été enlevé, alors clairement JE T EMMERDE ! Il est assez bien mon respect ? Estimes-toi heureux que je ne t'étouffe pas avec ton propre corps et donne moi CETTE FOUTUE ADRESSE !

Pour la 1ère fois, les yeux de Stiles se mirent à lui comme si il était lui-même un loup garou.

Peter plissa les yeux. Manifestement il avait poussé l'humain un peu trop loin. Il était bien placé pour savoir que même la créature la plus insignifiante pouvait détruire de grande choses alors il se contenta de donner l'adresse au jeune homme. Il lui ferait probablement payer son insolence plus tard mais… Il appréciait bien Derek, il avait confiance en sa force. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il reste entre les mains des Zeeman. Surtout si ce qu'il avait entendu était amené à se produire. Il pourrait peut être utilisé de nouveau sa meute.

-Vendredi soir il y aura une réception. Habillez-vous classe, on se retrouve là bas.

Stiles regarda Peter partir, l'adresse lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Il appela Scott en vitesse tandis qu'il courait pour rentrer. Il entra et surpris son père dans le salon avec l'un de ses collègues. Il entra si vite que son père n'eut pas le temps de cacher les dossiers sur lesquelles il travaillait.

-Pa' ? C'est la photo de Derek ? Pourquoi tu as une photo de Derek ?

-En tant que civil, nous ne somme spas habilité à vous parler des détails de cette affaire.

L'adjoint récita sa phrase comme un bon petit écolier, mais dans sa maison, c'était Stiles qui dictait les règles… enfin, après son père.

-Pa'… Commença-t-il en grondant dans une parfaite imitation de Hale.

-Stiles, je suis désolé, on ne peut vraiment pas…

Scott arriva à ce moment là, il senti la colère de Stiles et posa sa main sur son épaule pour tenter de l'apaiser.

-Bonjour messieurs.

Stiles ne se préoccupa pas plus de son meilleur ami.

-Comment tu peux me cacher ça ? Tu enquêtes sur lui ? Pendant des mois je n'ai pas su ou il était !

-Tu sais ou il est ? Demanda son père qui savait lire entre les lignes lorsque son fils parlait.

Stiles se figea, son cerveau entrait en ébullition. Tout le monde s'était ligué pour le faire chier ?

-Donc tu ne sais pas. Et bien fait ton enquête. Comment moi je le saurais hein ? Je ne suis qu'un « civil »

-Stiles, il s'agit d'une enquête. Tu sais que tu peux être inculpé parce que tu ne dis pas ce que tu sais ?

-Ah, en plus de ne pas tenir au courant ton propre fils tu compte me mettre en cellule ? BRAVO !

-Stiles…

-Non c'est bon, laisse tomber. _Il se tourna vers Scott qui ne savait pas ou se mettre_. Viens.

Il fila dans sa chambre, Scott sur tes talons jetant des regards au père de son meilleur ami. Stiles claqua la porte derrière eux, shottant dans ses vêtements par frustration.

-J'en reviens pas ! Il m'a caché ça !

-C'est un sheriff Stiles…

-C'est mon père ! Il sait que Derek compte pour moi ! Il le sait !

-Stiles, viens, calme toi.

Scott le fit s'asseoir sur son lit et poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-J'ai vu Peter. Il nous a donné un lieu et une heure pour vendredi. Attends.

Stiles alluma son ordinateur, et vérifia le fichier qu'il s'était crée avec les adresses des propriétés des Zeeman.

-Il sait où sont les Zeeman ? Pourquoi il n'a rien fait jusque là ?

-C'est chez Reed Ylias. Pourquoi là bas ? Ça n'a pas de lien avec eux normalement pourtant…Bref, l'avantage c'est que ce n'est pas vraiment loin. Pour te répondre, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, notre entrevue n'était pas vraiment pour parler chiffon tu sais ? Heureusement que je peux me défendre un peu maintenant, sinon je serai probablement mort.

-Au moins on a une piste à présent. Essai de ne pas te mettre dans le pétrin maintenant Stiles, je suis sérieux, regarde moi, on ne peut pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre.

Stiles détourna le regard, il ne voulait se focaliser que sur une chose.

-Apparemment il y aura une soirée, une « réception » a dit Peter donc il faudra qu'on s'habille classe si on veut y entrer. On devra le retrouver là bas.

-Ok. Stiles, tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?

Scott lui sourit. Quand Scott souriait, ça donnait du courage à Stiles. Il n'aurait jamais su dire pourquoi mais son best lui faisait l'effet d'un mini soleil parfois. Il lui était reconnaissant d'être là.

-Oui, j'ai entendu, j'essaierai de ne pas agir trop stupidement. »

La soirée aurait lieu dans 3 jours, ils firent le point sur un plan : Erica et Isaac étaient les plus rapides et douées pour la discrétion donc ils exploreraient les lieux durant la soirée. Scott surveillerait Peter avec Stiles. Ils étaient un peu stressés, après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se lançait dans une mission d'infiltration. Le sheriff tenta de tirer les vers du nez de Stiles au sujet de Derek Hale mais son fils garda ses lèvres scellées.

**Scott**

Allongé sur mon lit je regarde le plafond. Je dois avouer que je me sens totalement perdu depuis mon « réveil ». Est-ce que tous ceux qui sortent du coma se sentent comme ça ? Déconnecté ? Mal à l'aise ? En colère ? Pour moi, hier encore j'étais avec Allison. Bien sûr tous n'étais pas rose dans ma vie, je veux dire, je ne sais même pas si je dois parler au passé ou au présent, après tout, les choses ont changé mais dans ma tête, je ne peux pas remplacer mes sentiments d'un coup.

Je n'aime guère Derek. Ce type me fait flippé, et surtout, être sous ses ordres me parait aussi chiant qu'être à l'armée avec un type qui vous fait faire des pompes à 5h du matin parce que vous ronflez trop fort à son goût. Allison est, était ma petite amie même si les choses n'étaient pas évidentes. Lydia était vivante et Stiles l'aimait d'ailleurs. Boyd aussi était vivant, même si lui, Erica et Isaac me semblaient très ne les connaissais pas vraiment avant alors je n'avais pas vraiment d'idées sur eux. Quand je suis devenue un loup garou, c'est vrai que j'ai du évolué un peu, mais pas autant qu'eux je pense, non ? Aujourd'hui plus rien n'est comme ça et je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois faire. C'est comme si ils s'attendaient tous à ce que je reprenne le cours de la vie que j'ai eu avant.

Mais comment considérer quelqu'un que vous aimez comme de l'histoire ancienne et quelqu'un de presque étranger comme être votre moitié. Je ne sais même pas comment prendre le fait que je sois bi, je veux dire, je dois l'être je suppose, mais là ça me semble abstrait. Pareil pour Stiles… Tin, Stiles et Derek quoi ! Je lui aurais donné plus de chance avec Lydia même avec Jackson dans les parages !

Depuis qu'on s'est embrassé avec Isaac je me rappel de choses et d'autres, nous sommes une meute…admettons, ça ne me semble plus si inconcevable. Je crois aussi que je me rappel de quelques passages lors de la soirée au cirque. C'est vraiment problématique d'avoir que des morceaux. Je me rappel aussi du regard fuyant de Derek alors qu'il prenait la main de Stiles, quand était-ce ?Il y a eu aussi Felipe, ce connard.

Bref, tout ça est vraiment juste, bizarre. Peut être que je devrais revoir Isaac ? Si Allison avait été dans cette situation…. Non Scott, arrête ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à penser comme ça, Allison, Allison, Allison, c'est FINI. Je me sens tellement coupable de juste aller vers lui…Je vais essayer, il le faut. Il a été prêt de moi pendant mon coma non ? Je compte pour lui, je devrais au moins prendre en compte ses sentiments.

Mince, comment je le contacte ? Ah, je dois avoir son numéro c'est vrai…. « Isaac, tu pourrais venir ? » c'est sobre, ça fait bizarre non ?. Bref, j'envoi.

Il arrive par ma fenêtre une vingtaine de minute plus tard. Il entre et la referme derrière lui. Il semble hésiter à me dire bonjour. Finalement, il me tend sa main. Il me tend sa main ? Quel genre de type tend sa main à son mec… Enfin, si il me considère comme tel.

« Mec, sérieusement ?

Il baisse sa main.

-Pardon, je suis un peu nerveux. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis censé faire.

-C'est bizarre pour moi aussi.

-Un jour tu es... mon mec le lendemain tu es hétéro et amoureux de celle qui était ton .

Je sens qu'il en a gros sur le cœur.

-Désolé… Ce n'est facile pour aucun de nous trois.

-Ouais enfin, elle en a quand même bien profité la sa….

Je suis un peu choqué, il s'arrête au milieu de son mot mais je sais très bien ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire.

-Je conçois que ce qu'elle a fait ne t'ai pas plu. J'essai d'arranger les choses.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? _Je sens de l'angoisse dans sa voix._

-Je ne sais pas, honnêtement.

-Tu ne sais pas ? _Il rigole l'air mauvais_. Qu'est-ce que je fais moi ? Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir McCall ?

-McCall ? C'est une habitude d'appeler ton copain par son nom de famille ?

-Est-ce que tu es mon mec Scott ? Est-ce que tu te considère comme tel ? Je ne te parle pas de ce qui était, ce qui aurait du être, je te parle de maintenant.

-Je ne sais pas Isaac ! Ok ?

Je suis frustré, je me sens tellement con.

-Alors que suis-je censé faire ? Te voir retourner avec elle ? C'est ça que tu veux hein ? C'est elle que t'aime. Je savais depuis le début que sortir avec toi était une mauvaise idée.

-Tu vas trop vite, c'est trop nouveaux tout ça pour moi.

-Oui pour TOI ! Moi je t'ai vu jour après jour dans ce foutu lit d'hôpital, personne ne savait si tu allais te réveiller. J'ai veillé sur ta mère qui s'épuisait au travail et à ton chevet, elle dormait si peu… Tu nous as laissé Scott ! Et maintenant tu me laisse encore !

Je vois ses larmes, j'en suis responsable, je fais ce qui me semble la meilleur solution : le prendre dans mes bras.

-Non Scott ! Ne me touche pas ! J'étais tout seul, tu comprends ? Erica et Stiles étaient en deuil et ta fichue ex nous a trahi ! Non seulement cette conasse nous a laissé durant l'attaque du cirque mais elle a tenté AVEC SUCCES de te reprendre à moi !

Je me jette sur lui et nous tombons à terre. Comment il peut me jeter ça à la tête ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai oublié !

-Ok Isaac, tu m'en veux ? Vas-y ! Exprimes toi ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

-T'es nase Scott, lâches moi ! Tu sais très bien où est la vérité mais tu sais quoi ? T'es juste un mec qui s'assume pas, t'es pitoyable.

Mon poing le frappe au ventre, il se pli.

-J'en ai marre de toi Scott, laisse-moi tranquille c'est clair ?

Il me pousse. J'ai une impression de déjà vu. Un parking ? Une voiture ! En tout cas, il m'a déjà dit ces mots là. C'est vrai. Je me suis déjà comporté comme un imbécile avec lui, je l'ai fais souffrir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça recommence ? Je m'étais promis de ne plus faire ça.

-Isaac, je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé.

Il essai de reculer sur ses mains mais je me jette sur lui et l'entoure de mes bras. Il tombe, complètement allongé, ma tête est sur sa poitrine. On essai de se calmé.

-Scott…

-Tu m'as déjà dit ça non ? Ces mots…

-Oui… Comme quoi rien ne change _fait-il, amère._

Je me relève sur un bras et approche mon visage du sien, il tourne le sien pour me rejeter.

-Non, ne crois pas que ce sera aussi facile Scott !

De ma main libre, j'attrape son visage et le force à me regarder. Je ne devrais pas faire ça, j'en suis désolé.

-Isaac !

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et je sens presque sa colère et sa frustration me parvenir, qu'importe.

Je l'embrasse. Il ne répond pas à mon baiser. Je deviens de plus en plus féroce sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et que ma langue percute la sienne. Je ne pensais pas qu'un baiser pouvait être une telle lutte, c'est presque bestial. Il est à moitié en train de me taper dessus, à moitié en train de me caresser, enfin je crois.

En fait, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi je fais ça. Tans pis. C'est grave ? Je ne crois pas. Je le fais, c'est tout. Carpe diem, Yolo ou un truc du genre peu importe. Notre baiser s'adoucit, j'y mets fin et ses yeux sont clos. Je pose rapidement et brièvement mes lèvres sur les siennes, je sais, je sens son désir. Une partie de moi veut y répondre, l'autre partie se demande ce qui est en train de se passer. J'ai suffisamment de preuve pour savoir que j'ai été avec lui. Ce n'est plus le moment de faire machine arrière.

-Tu n'as pas les idées claires _me dit-il._

-Je vais être honnête, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'on est lié.

-…..

-En dehors de notre passé, de ce que tu as fait pour moi, je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Je sais qu'il en est de même de ton côté. J'ai perdu des bouts de ma vie, des choses importantes, mais même comme ça je sais qu'il y a un « nous ».

Je m'allonge de nouveau sur lui, à moitié excité à moitié effrayé par ma propre audace. Tans pis s'il ne répond pas. Il n'en a pas besoin.

Ils entendent quelqu'un arriver vers la chambre. Ils reconnaissent Stiles à l'odeur (non pas qu'elle soit mauvaise hein). Ils ont la flemme de bouger, aucun des deux ne sait vraiment quoi dire après ce câlin impromptu. Est-ce que les choses vont mieux entres eux ?

Stiles ouvre la porte, heureusement pour les deux loups, leur tête n'est pas juste à côté.

« Wow , pardon j'ai failli vous… Hey ! A chaque fois que je vous laisse tous les deux que vous retrouve en train de faire des cochonneries ! Attendez, Scott, mon pote, t'as retrouvé la mémoire ?

-Des fragments toujours.

-Mais euh…. Comment dire… Pourquoi es-tu allongé sur Isaac alors ?

Ce dernier pouffa.

-Il est confortable, tu devrais essayer !

-Ah oui ? Attends je vais voir !

-Stiles ! _Fit Isaac mi choqué mi amusé._

-Quoi ? Mon oreiller vivant est aux abonnés absent, et puis Isaac, tu devrais savoir que Scott et moi on partage TOUT _dit-il d'un air lubrique._

Scott joua le jeu.

-Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire ce petit détail Isaac, mais techniquement il a accès à ton corps.

-Ah bon ? Donc techniquement, tu as accès au corps de Derek ?

Scott frissonna à cette pensée, ce fut capté par son petit ami :

-Ah ah ! C'est bien ce que je me disais !

-Rah, vous les loups vous cassez tous les délires _fit Stiles faussement bougon. _Quoiqu'il en soit, je me disais qu'on pourrait passer la soirée ensemble avec Erica aussi. Umh, que fait-on finalement avec Allison ? Nos dernières rencontres n'ont pas été bonnes mais on serait plus fort avec elle.

L'humain remarqua qu'Isaac avait fermé son visage à l'évocation de la brune. Scott se redressa un peu pour pouvoir s'assoir.

-Tu en penses quoi Isaac ?

-Très franchement, plus je suis loin de cette…fille, mieux je me porte. Mais, que je le veuille ou non elle fait partie de la meute.

-La question est : Arriverez-vous à ne pas la tuer toi et Erica ? Demanda Stiles.

-Je ne pourrais rien te promettre. _Scott lui donna un coup de coude_. Quoi ? C'est vrai !

-Je crois que si on veut que les choses avancent, il va falloir mettre tout à plat, ensemble.

-Mettre tout à plat ensemble, c'est bien une idée à la Scott ça _dit Stiles en souriant._

-Oui, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime non ? _Intervint Isaac un sourire en coin._

-Bon, je lui dis de passer ce soir, c'est ok ? Scott regarder les deux hommes alternativement. Stiles donna son feu vert de suite mais Isaac prétendit ne pas avoir entendu la question.

-Isaac ?

-Umh

-C'est ok ? Pour Allison ?

-Umhh

-On dirait Derek _remarqua Stiles._

-C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Cette fille…

-Isaac, s'il te plait ? _Scott lança son regard petit chiot niveau 2 dont les étoiles, semblables à des shurikens, vinrent se planter dans l'œil d'Isaac._

-Ok ! Ok ! Invite-la. Pff.

-Je vais aller la voir. _A ces mots Isaac se figea. Stiles senti la tension chez le loup. _Je dois lui parler. On se rejoint au hangar ce soir. »

Scott alla se préparer.

« Isaac ? Ca va aller ? _Demanda Stiles une fois presque sûr que Scott était hors d'ouïe._

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-A d'autres, je commence à te connaitre. Tu es tendu depuis qu'on a mentionné Allison.

-Normal ! Il me dit qu'il va aller la voir, elle. Comment je pourrais prendre ça bien ? Je la hais.

-Je comprends ta colère, mais il va sans doute falloir que tu trouves la force d'aller de l'avant. Vu ce qu'on traverse, on a besoin les uns des autres. Je suis déçu par elle mais tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance.

-Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis ?

-J'essai.

Stiles a un sourire timide. Isaac inspire et lui donne un petit coup d'oreiller pour couper le malaise.

-C'est juste…Epuisant.

-Je comprends, mais tu sais, je crois que votre relation a surpris tout le monde, vous y compris. Malgré ses appréhensions et même son coma il est venu à toi. Je crois que ça signifie quelque chose non ? »

Isaac voulait que ce soit le cas, mais il restait prudent : Plus on tient à quelqu'un, plus cette personne peut vous blesser.

Scott arrive devant chez Allison. Elle sort et le regarde sans rien dire. La situation est gênante aussi bien pour elle que pour lui. Il y a si peu de temps, leur semblent t-ils, ils étaient amoureux, ensemble, prêt à braver le monde ensemble. Aujourd'hui ? C'est ce qu'ils devaient savoir.

« On peut parler ? _Demande le loup en essayant d'afficher l'attitude la plus neutre possible._

-Ok, je te suis.

Traversant la route, ils se retrouvent rapidement dans un petit par cet s'assoient sur un banc. Ils choisissent exprès celui un peu plus proche, celui qui n'avait pas été « leur » banc.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment pas quoi commencer.

-Il va bien falloir que tu dises quelque chose Scott. _Elle fixe ses chaussures, refusant de regarder son ex dans les yeux. _

-Je tiens à toi Allison. _Elle lève les yeux_. Tu es une femme avec des tas de qualités. Pour ce que ça vaut, je voulais te le dire.

-Merci.

-Je t'ai aimé, on a vécu beaucoup ensemble…

Ouais, beaucoup en peu de temps. Scott, tu as juste changé mon monde, littéralement. Avant toi les choses étaient si normales… Maintenant les choses sont si différentes

-J'en suis désolé Allison, j'aurais préféré que tu ne connaisses pas tout ça, mais j'ai toujours voulu être honnête avec toi, je n'aurais pas pu te cacher bien longtemps cette partie de ma vie.

-Je ne te reproche rien tu sais ? Ce nouveau monde… C'est le mien aussi à présent.

-Je suis désolé… à propos d'Isaac. J'ai l'impression que c'est juste… Tu sais ? Arrivé.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? _Elle plante son regard dans celui du loup. _

-Je ne sais pas, pas encore. Je tiens à lui, c'est ce que je sais pour le moment.

Elle sourit malgré une larme qui coule.

-Ok… J'ai essayé de m'y faire tu sais ? Ok on avait rompu mais d'une certaine manière, j'ai quand même cru qu'on… se remettrait ensemble. Quand l'infirmière m'a dit que tu étais sorti du coma, que tu étais juste endormi mais qu'il était possible que tu aies des séquelles, je voulais te ramener chez toi, je t'assure. Mais sur le chemin tu t'es réveillé quelques secondes et tu m'as regardé, comme tu me regardais avant. La suite, tu la connais.

-Tu m'as ramené chez toi. C'est vrai que tu avais l'air bizarre quand je t'ai parlé d'aller voir Derek pour avoir des infos sur le Kamina…

-Je n'ai pas d'excuse pour ça, j'aurais dû te raconter ce qu'il s'était passé plutôt que de te faire croire autre chose.

-Je ne t'en veux pas… J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie Allison, je sais que c'est un peu cliché mais j'aimerais réellement que l'on soit ami.

-Juste au moment où mon père ne t'aurais plus donner un coup de couteau pour te faire payer d'être mon petit ami…

-C'est vrai que ta famille a un sens de l'accueil assez personnel.

Ils ont un petit rire ensemble.

-Je suis aussi venu pour te parler de la meute, j'ai parlé aux autres, ils sont prêt à t'accepter tu sais ?

-Les choses ne sont pas aussi simple Scott. Je fais partie d'une famille de Chasseurs. J'ai du mal à dormir en sachant que je suis lié à des personnes que j'aurais peut-être un jour à tuer. Que deux membres de ma famille sont morts… Même si d'un autre point de vue je comprends pourquoi c'est arrivé.

-Allison, on changera pas le passé, je comprends que ce soit délicat pour toi. Mais tu appartiens à cette meute maintenant. Je pense qu'on peut travailler ensemble, il faut qu'on trouve un accord.

-Tu es bien trop optimiste Scott, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait fonctionner. Sans toi, sans Lydia…

-Je suis toujours là, je suis toujours ton ami, ça devrait compter tu sais ? Pour Lydia… _Scott serre ses poings, Allison prends celui à sa portée entre ses mains._

-Moi aussi je suis en colère. Lors de l'attaque, je n'ai pas été honnête avec vous… Mon père m'avait prévenu que quelque chose risquait de se passer. Il m'a demandé de sortir à son signal. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer, tu dois me croire, jamais je n'aurais laissé Lydia et Boyd…

_Scott retire sa main, il se rappel de l'attaque, difficile de pardonner ça, mais il essai tout de même d'aller de l'avant. _

-Allison, je te laisse réfléchir un peu. Ce soir on se retrouve au hangar vers 21h. Si tu penses que ta place est toujours dans la meute, et je pense que oui, alors viens. Si tu n'es pas là alors on saura et on fera de notre mieux pour te laisser tranquille désormais. Ok ?

-Ok. »

Il se lève, pose une main sur son épaule et s s'en va. Il espère qu'elle viendra. Si elle le fait, pourvu que les autres l'acceptent.

« J'ai faaaaaaaaaaaaiiiim !

-On sait Stiles, moi aussi je mangerai bien quelque chose _lui répond la blonde en s'asseyant dans un canapé entre les deux hommes._

_-_On commande ? Pizza ? _Propose Isaac tout en allumant la télé_.

-Tu sais quoi Isaac ? Si on n'était pas déjà à moitié en couple, je t'épouserai, toi tu me comprends !

Scott passe derrière le canapé et décide après une petite hésitation à passer ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami en lançant un regard à son meilleur.

-Ouais, mais il est pris ! Et moi aussi je te comprends ! Pfff quelle ingratitude.

-Je te serai reconnaissant si tu m'offres ma pizza ! _Fait l'humain avec un grand sourire._

La porte s'ouvre, Allison est là. Scott se raidit, Isaac le sent. Il se demande si s'afficher ainsi devant son ex est une bonne idée mais mieux vaut qu'elle s'habitue à les voir non ?

Elle avance avec assurance et leur fait face. Un humain, trois loups dont deux qui ne l'ont jamais vraiment apprécié.

-Je… Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé tomber.

Personne ne réagit vraiment, continuant de la dévisager. Elle continue donc :

-C'est ma tournée ?

Il n'en faut pas plus à Stiles pour sauter debout devant elle.

-C'est Allison ! Elle est revenue dans le chemin de la lumière ! Elle fait partie de la meute ne l'oubliez pas ! On a besoin d'elle ! Et surtout elle PAIE LES PIZZAS !

Les trois loups le dévisagent. Erica et Isaac se demandent si il pense vraiment que son argumentaire tient la route, Scott, lui, sait que Stiles le pense sérieusement.

Scott lâche Isaac et s'approche d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle répond à son étreinte. Erica se lève, elles se regardent pendent quelques secondes puis la blonde roule des yeux et la prends aussi dans ses bras. Allison glisse un regard timide vers Isaac. Elle s'avance un peu vers lui.

-Je suis désolé Isaac. Je m'en veux vraiment, mais je ne veux pas vous laisser tomber. Crois-le ou non, être avec vous ça m'a manqué.

Il se lève mais ne fait pas de geste vers elle. Timidement, elle se colle à lui et l'entoure de ses bras. Scott sourit à son petit ami pour l'encourager. Maladroitement, il se met à la prendre dans ses bras en retour. Ils s'approchent tous et pour la 1ere fois depuis longtemps ils se sentent comme dans un nouveau foyer. Une chaleur rassurante semble se déclencher en eux.

« Je loue le seeeeeigneuuuur qui nous a uni, ouais, le seiiiiigneur qui nous a unis, gloire à notre meute, donnez-moi un AMEN ! _Fait Stiles dans une imitation douteuse d'un pasteur._

-Amen ? _Réponds Scott, habitué à ses extravagances. _

_-_J'ai dit : Gloire à notre meute, donnez-moi un AMEN ! Reprends Stiles les yeux fermés le poing en l'air.

-Amen ! _Font les autres amusés en roulant des yeux._

-Merci ! Maintenant, revenons à nos moutons, c'est-à-dire les PIZZAS !

A la grande surprise de chacun la soirée se passa bien. Ils essayaient d'avancer ensemble, de ne plus avoir de non-dit, ce sera un peu long mais ils avaient confiance, après tout, ils sont une meute.

Fin du chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Ce n'est pas évident de garder Allison dans le coin quand on écrit une fic où Scott aime quelqu'un d'autre non ? En parlant de Scott, désolé de le faire passer pour un idiot parfois, mais il va mieux maintenant :D

Au programme du chapitre suivant, une petite visite aux Zeeman et un ou deux rebondissements.

Ready ?


	5. Alpha y es-tu ?

Hello hello, voici le chapitre 4 de la meute 2. Au programme, la soirée chez les Zeeman.

**Chapitre 4 – Alpha y es-tu ?**

Scott a du mal à ajuster sa cravate. Devant le miroir de la salle de bain il recommence pour la 3e fois et perds patience.

« Laisse-moi _faire lui dit Isaac en approchant. Scott relève le visage tandis que son petit ami ajuste la cravate sombre._

-Merci.

-Voilà, t'es tout beau.

Isaac prends le temps d'admirer le visage de Scott. Il se met à sourire presque malgré lui. Scott l'air timide lui pose un rapide baisé et s'apprête à sortir.

-Attends.

Isaac attrape sa main, le retourne, le plaquant légèrement contre la porte il l'embrasse tendrement, la main de Scott caressant le bas de son dos le fait sourire.

-Scott, dis-moi…

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que je vais trop loin ? On peut ralentir si tu veux.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Nous deux. Attendre que tu aies récupéré toute ta mémoire.

-Ça va… T'es un mec bien Isaac, je suis content qu'on… soit ensemble.

Le sourire d'Isaac s'élargit.

-J'en suis content aussi tu sais ?

-Je retrouve de plus en plus de souvenirs. Parfois j'ai l'impression de le vivre comme si ce n'était pas vraiment moi qui agissait, c'est perturbant tu sais ? Mais je pense que c'est grâce à toi que je me rappel certaines choses.

Scott prends Isaac dans ses bras et ils sortent de la salle de bain chacun habillé comme la circonstance l'exige. En bas, Erica est là, elle attache ses chaussures à talons dans sa robe bustier noir à reflet rouge.

-Même en étant une louve, les talons hauts font quand même mal. C'est comme si on avait inventé ça juste pour la torture !

-En tout cas tu es super élégante _la complimente Isaac en la faisant tourner sur elle-même. _

-Vil flatteur !

On sonne à la porte, Scott ouvre et voit Stiles tout endimanché avec Allison qui pour l'occasion s'est faite une frange et porte une robe courte couleur crème. Derrière eux, Peter est avec une femme.

-Oh la la, regardez-vous, tous si beaux et si belles, on en croquerait.

Les autres se méfient, Stiles demande :

-Qui est-ce ?

-Je vous présente Vanille.

-Enchanté _dit celle-ci en faisant la révérence._

Il s'agit d'une asiatique aux cheveux courts blond avec des mèches violets. Elle portait un tailleur strict qui dénotait totalement avec la fantaisie de sa chevelure à mèches multiples. Bien que personne ne savait le pourquoi de la soirée, le nom prestigieux des Zeeman ainsi que le côté VIP de l'invitation les incitaient à se mettre sur leur 31. Apparemment, l'information du « pourquoi » il y avait une soirée était tenue secrète.

-Ou est le reste de ta meute ? Il me semblait que vous étiez plus que ça _demande Scott qui se demanda tout de même si il n'avait tout simplement pas omis la mort des autres._

-Les deux autres sont déjà sur place. Bien, voici comment cela va se passer, vous me laisser faire pour l'entrée ensuite, tachez de vous faire discret pendant que vous chercherez votre loup, si on vous pose des questions, dites que vous êtes des membres de ma meute.

-Et vous, vous ferez quoi exactement ? _Demande Erica plus que suspicieuse._

-Nous aurons nos propres loups à fouetter. J'espère obtenir une entrevue avec mon vieil ami.

-Vous voulez dire, le vieil ami avec qui vous vous êtes battu durant la représentation ? _Tacle-t-elle._

-Si jeune, si impertinente…

-Bon, on y va ? Je ferai équipe avec Erica et Allison. Isaac et Stiles, vous prendrez un autre chemin. Est-ce ok ?

Chacun acquiesce puis ils prennent la route. Stiles ayant pris sa jeep, il la gare à l'écart de la bâtisse parce que tout de même, ce n'est pas vraiment le standing de ceux qui pénètrent à l'intérieur.

Plusieurs personnes arrivent devant l'imposant portail métallique ouvert en grand pour l'occasion. Une personne est chargée de filtrer les invités grâce à une liste.

«-Donnovan ? Ok, vous pouvez y aller, passez une bonne soirée.

Un couple à pied arrive ensuite chacun avec une coiffure particulièrement improbable.

-Kiyu ? Allez-y, passez une bonne soirée.

Peter prends la tête, plein d'assurance il passe devant le vigil.

-Monsieur ? Monsieur ! Votre nom je vous prie, c'est une soirée privée.

-Mon nom n'est pas sur votre document, contentez-vous de me laisser entrer.

-Monsieur, je ne peux pas.

-Je suis un Hale.

-Oh, je crois que je vais pouvoir en fait, ces jeunes gens sont avec vous ? Allez-y.

Même dans le noir, tout le monde voit le vigil blêmir rien qu'à l'évocation du nom. Ne cherchant pas à vérifier si cela était vrai ou non, il s'empresse de se décaler pour les laisser passer.

-Ce fut simple finalement _commente Stiles tout sourire. _Surprenant, mais simple.

Au bout de 2 minutes ils pénètrent dans la salle de réception. Il doit y avoir environ une centaine de personnes qui se baladent. Certains dans la maison, ou plutôt le manoir, d'autres dans le jardin dont les haies savamment taillés ressemblent à s'y méprendre à de vrais animaux.

Dieu merci, ils ne dénotent pas parmi les autres invités. Toutefois, on leur remet un masque loup vénitien.

-Ils rendent ça vraiment facile _murmure Isaac ce qui fait sourire Erica. »_

D'un geste de tête, ils se séparent. Isaac et Stiles se dirigent vers le jardin, un verre de champagne à la main tandis qu'Erica, Allison et Scott visitent les diverses pièces.

Bien que tout le monde soit libre d'aller et venir à sa guise dans le manoir, certaines portes sont fermées ou protégées par un garde. A l'odeur, ils savent que la population est cosmopolite comme au cirque. Humain, Loups garous et autres. L'une des porte de la pièce de réception donne sur le couloir, une autre dehors, une vers la cuisine et enfin une dernière est gardées par plusieurs vigils.

Pendant une heure, ils cherchent sans rien trouver, surprenant toutefois à plusieurs reprises des personnes en positions « compromettantes ». Finalement, ils tombent sur deux gardes devant des escaliers descendant.

« Vous croyez qu'il y a quelque chose d'important en bas ? Après tout, si on veut cacher quelqu'un, des cachots semblent une bonne idée non ? _Demande Allison en se cachant à l'angle d'un mur._

-On n'a qu'à aller vérifier, Allison, vient avec moi. Scott, tu interviens après ok ? _Erica prends le lead._

-Attends, que comptes-tu… _Scott n'as pas le temps de finir, les deux femmes, Erica en tête s'avancent dans le couloir. _

Erica se mets à rire, suivit par Allison qui ne voit pas vraiment ou elle veut en venir.

-Messieurs, excusez-nous, je pense que nous avons un peu trop bu, je me sens pompette. J'aimerais me refaire une petite beauté mais nous ne savons pas où nous pouvons trouver une des salles de bain.

Erica se place de sorte que les gardes soient obligés d'être dos à Scott, toujours caché. Elle joue de son décolleté et lance une œillade lourde de sens.

-Droite, droite, gauche. _Réponds l'un des deux en fronçant les sourcils. _

Allison prétends trébucher sur l'un d'eux.

-Oh, comme je suis maladroite, veuillez m'excuser, oh, wow, mais quels muscles vous avez là ? Comment faites vous ?

L'homme rougit, sous le regard sévère de son collègue.

-Oh, je fais juste un peu de sport mademoiselle.

-Vraiment ? Permettez ? _Elle le tâte en poussant des exclamations surprises. Erica pouffe également._ _Au loin, Scott roule des yeux._

-Oh la la, messieurs... Avez-vous de quoi noter ? Vous devriez nous rejoindre un peu plus tard.

-Oh, oui oui, bien sûr. James, hein, on va pas laisser deux charmantes lady comme ça non ?

-On est en poste.

-James, tu vois c'est pour ça que ta femme t'a quitté, tu es trop sérieux !

-Oui James, pourquoi êtes-vous si sérieux ? _Demande Erica mutine._

-Bon, bon, pourquoi pas…

Il se penche pour ramasser son portable dans un petit sac à leurs pantalons sont si serrés qu'il ne serait probablement pas entré dedans. En revanche, la bosse dans le pantalon du collègue de James, elle, est bien visible ce qui fait rougir la jeune humaine. Erica regarde Scott et lui fait un bref signe de tête. Sans un bruit, il envoi voler les deux gardes contre un mur. N'étant jamais trop prudent, Erica cogne de nouveau leur tête pour les laisser inconscients. Elle remarque un trousseau de clef accroché à la poche de James, elle le récupère. On ne sait jamais.

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps on a devant nous, Allison tu passes devant ? Scott, aide-moi, on prend les corps pour pas qu'ils trainent à la vue de tout le monde.

Allison descend l'étroit escalier de pierre. La voute est basse, ils doivent se pencher un peu pour ne pas ce cogner, en revanche, les deux gardes…Tans pis pour eux. En bas, le couloir est éclairé par des torches. En passant dedans ils remarquent qu'au milieu du couloir, de part et d'autre se trouve une cellule avec des chaines accrochées au mur. Dans celle de droite, un squelette. Allison déglutit et continue tout droit (Erica et Scott laisse leur « paquet » dans l'autre cellule). Un grand rideau de velours noir mets fin au corridor mais les deux torches qui l'encadre semblent indiqué autre chose. Ecartant le rideau, ils découvrent une porte en bois. Allison essai de regarder à travers la serrure.

-Il y a quelqu'un dedans, je ne sais pas si c'est Derek mais la personne est allongé sur un lit et attaché par les pieds ou les mains, je ne vois pas assez bien.

-Ok, tu peux ouvrir ? Demande Scott.

-Fermé à clé.

-Essai ça. _Erica lui tends les clefs._

Elle en essai une, puis une autre. Un cliquetis se fait entendre. Ils entrent prudemment. La pièce est relativement petite, dans un coin, un lit, dans un autre un sceau. A l'odeur, ils ne doutent pas que ce seau représente les wc. Même si il y a un peu plus de « confort » par rapport aux autres cellules, s'en est une quand même.

-Ce n'est pas Derek _dit Scott en observant l'homme. Ses cheveux bouclés encadrent son visage endormi. Sa couleur ambré lui donne un air latin. Il s'agite et ouvre les yeux._

-Qui êtes vous ? _Il se recule d'un bond, essai d'aller le plus loin possible dans cette petite pièce, toujours enchainé par la jambe._

Ils ne savent pas s'ils doivent répondre, Scott décide de parler.

-Nous cherchons quelqu'un, pourquoi êtes-vous prisonnier ici ?

-Où est Valérie ? _Il a l'air paniqué._

_-_Valérie ? Valérie Zeeman ? _Demande Scott en fronçant les sourcils._

_-_Oui ! Il faut que je la vois !

-Attendez, qui êtes vous ? _Demande Erica._

_-_Je suis Ylias, Ylias Reed.

-Vous êtes le locataire des lieux ? Pourquoi êtes-vous enfermer ?

-Libérez-moi et je vous expliquerais tout.

-Certainement pas ! _Réponds la blonde_. On y va, Derek n'est clairement pas ici.

-Attendez ! Derek ? Derek Hale ? Pourquoi le cherchez-vous ?

-Oui, Derek Hale, _réponds Allison_. Il est le chef de notre meute, votre Valérie l'a enlevé. Je pense qu'elle va passer un mauvais moment si on lui met la main dessus d'ailleurs.

-Non… Ils l'ont fait ? Sortez-moi de là, je peux vous aider.

-Comment ? Pourquoi vous ferait-on confiance ? _Demande Scott prêt à partir sur le champ en laissant le prisonnier là ou il est_. Vous nous faites perdre notre temps. Si vous êtes dans cet état, qui sait ce qu'elle fera à notre Alpha !

-Non, vous vous trompez, ce n'est pas elle qui m'a mis ici ! Je suis son fiancé !

-Son fiancé ? _Font les trois en cœurs, surpris._

-Ecoutez, je ne sais pas comment vous vous êtes débarrassé des gardes mais il faut que je sorte d'ici, votre chef… Faites moi confiance, je vous expliquerais, s'il vous plait, ne me laissez pas ici.

Ils se regardent, Scott hoche la tête et Allison cherche la clef pour le libérer. Une fois fait, il les remercie et ils font le chemin inverse.

Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il ouvre un des placards et récupère une cape avec capuche.

-Ils ne doivent pas me reconnaitre. _Dit-il sous leur regard interrogateur. _ Je suis retenue ici pour qu'on m'éloigne d'elle, je ne suis pas en sécurité dans cette maison. Attendez, vous cherchez votre Alpha mais pourquoi êtes vous habillé comme ça ? Pourquoi ces masques ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Umh, vous ne savez pas ? Au fait, vous êtes retenus ici depuis combien de temps ? _Demande Allison._

_-_Quel jour sommes nous ? _Ylias à une pointe de peur dans la voix._

_-_Vendredi 12 juillet 2013.

Il vacille et mets quelques secondes à intégrer l'information, soutenu par Allison.

-Environ 7 mois. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe ici, j'ai perdu la notion d ejour et de nuit, on m'apportait juste à manger.

-Comment ils ont pu vous gardez 7 mois dans votre propre maison ?! _S'exclame Scott choqué._

_-_ Je vous promets de tout vous racontez, mais je dois la retrouver.

-Je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance _dit Erica_. Quoiqu'il en soit il y a une soirée ici ce soir, mais on ne sait pas en quel honneur.

Ylias blêmit.

-Dépêchons nous.

Ils arrivent dans un couloir au milieu de plusieurs personnes. Suivant Ylias, ils finissent par trouver ce qui doit être la chambre de Valérie malheureusement 5 gardes sont devant la porte.

-Mince, que fait-on ? _Demande Erica._

_-_On retrouve les autres. Les gardes vont probablement donner l'alerte en se réveillant, on verra plus tard si c'est utile ou non de revenir ici. _Décide Scott._

Dans la salle de réception, certains dansent, les serveurs passent avec dextérités entres les invités et on boit plus que de raisons. Erica repère Isaac et Peter.

-Il faut qu'on file d'ici ! Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi ? _Demande le jeune loup inquiet. _Non, aucune trace de Derek.

_-_Pas le temps, on y va, appelez les autres !

Elle s'éloigne. Peter fait un signe sans donner l'impression de regarder quelqu'un en particulier. Les membres de sa meute se tiennent prêt. Vanille va chercher Stiles et reviens quelques minutes plus tard.

Une fois tout le monde rassemblés, ils s'apprêtent à partir lorsque soudain :

« Mesdames et messieurs… (_Ils reconnaissent la voix de Richard Zeeman.)_ Merci d'être ici ce soir parmi nous.

_A un bout de la salle de réception, une porte s'ouvre et il apparait accompagné de sa femme aux cheveux aussi longs et de la même couleur que ceux de sa fille. Lui, a une cicatrice le long de sa joue qu'il n'avait clairement pas quand ils l'avaient vu au cirque. Scott se tourne vers Peter et celui-ci pouffe._

-Nous vous avons invité parce que nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

_Ils sont prêt à partir, se reculent vers la porte, mais Stiles et Scott sentent que quelque chose de bizarre se trame. Ils se regardent et d'un geste, demandent aux autres de se stopper._

-Ma chère Leïla et moi-même avons toujours été fiers de notre fille. C'est elle qui va reprendre la lignée des Zeeman. Oh bien sûr, je ne vous cache pas qu'elle a eu son âge rebel, ça n'a pas toujours été simple.

_L'assistance rigole quelques peu._

-Ma fille est devenue une magnifique jeune femme.

_Il regarde sa femme qui lui sourit tendrement._

-Aujourd'hui, nous sommes heureux de vous annoncé ses fiançailles.

La porte s'ouvre, révélant la jeune femme dans une robe bleu avec un homme qui la conduit.

-L'heureux élu n'est autre que l'héritier d'une illustre famille que la tragédie a frappé mais qui aujourd'hui à notre en notre fille la lumière de sa vie. Derek Hale.

_Dans la lumière, Derek apparait aux bras de Valérie. Son smoking impeccable et ses cheveux coiffé en arrière le rendent presque surréaliste._

_L'assistance applaudit mais la meute elle, est choquée. Derek est là, vivant ! _

-Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? _Demande Stiles qui se met à trembler._

_-_Stiles, calmes toi, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. _Lui répond Scott qui peine aussi à se contrôler._

-Valérie… _Ylias prononce son nom dans un murmure, la jeune femme tourne la tête dans leur direction._

_-_Il faut qu'on s'en aille, tout de suite. _Dit Peter en commençant à sortir suivi par le métis de Vanille d'Allison et d'Erica._

-Fiancé ? Derek est FIANCE ? _Stiles sort de ses gonds, incapable de se retenir. Les gens s'écartent en se demandant qui est intervenu. Stiles, Scott, Ylias et Isaac sont à la vue de tout le monde. Ylias rabat un peu plus sa capuche._

-Cherie, qui est-ce ? _Demande Derek à sa compagne._

_-_Je… je ne sais pas. _Elle reconnait cependant Scott._ Toi… Oh mon dieu.

Comprenant qu'il s'agit de celui dont elle a effacé une partie de la mémoire et que ceux autour de lui doivent être de la meute de Derek elle recule d'un pas.

Stiles est furieux, il avance à pas rapide jusqu'à eux.

-Qui sont-ils ? Gardes ! _Richard Zeeman leur fait signe d'arrêter Stiles, quelqu'un l'attrape mais il arrive à lui mettre un coup dans les côtes pour le faire lâcher. Il fonce jusqu'à Derek._

-Derek ? Derek, tu es vivant !

-Qui êtes vous ?

Stiles n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

-Derek, c'est moi ! Stiles ! Putain, on était si inquiet, j'étais si inquiet…

-Je ne vous connais pas, pourquoi troublez-vous notre soirée ? Inquiet de quoi ?

-Comment ça tu ne me connais pas ? La colère de Siles qui était retombée brièvement jaillit comme un volcan, il se tourne vers Valérie.

-Toi ! C'est toi qui lui as fait ça ! Rends le moi !_ Il la saisit par les épaules._

Au moment ou il la touche, Derek le pousse et lui envoi une gifle qui le fait tomber à terre aux pieds de plusieurs invités qui reculent promptement.

-Stiles ! _Scott court et va auprès de son meilleur ami en esquivant les gardes qui maintiennent déjà Isaac et Ylias._

_-_Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fois ! C'est nous !

Stiles à terre à la main sur sa joue, n'y croyant pas. Il tourne son regard vers Derek.

-Disparaissez maintenant et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. Restez et… Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'il arrivera, croyez moi. _Derek les toise et prend Valérie dans ses bras._

-Valérie… _Ylias murmure à nouveau son nom. Cette fois, ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand en fixant l'encapuchonné._

-Y… Ylias ?

-Gardes ! Ne les laissez pas partir ! _Richard Zeeman s'approche lui aussi d'Ylias pour vérifier qu'il s'agit bien de lui._

-On se tire ! Vite !

Le jeune homme blond de la meute de Peter qui s'était fait passé pour un serveur lance un chariot à dessert en travers de leur route et va ramasser Stiles. Scott percute l'un des gardes qui maintenait Isaac, ce dernier balance d'un coup le second. Ils se débarrassent ensuite de ceux qui tiennent Ylias et s'enfuient derrière le blond. Stiles, emporté comme un vulgaire sac à patates hurle.

« ON EST TA MEUTE DEREK !

Les gardes ont déjà refermé la porte de sortie tandis que les autres sont déjà sortis.

-Par ici !

Le blond, son paquet sur le dos, saute à travers une fenêtre ouverte, Scott, Isaac et Ylias sur ses talons en donnant quelques coups aux vigils trop rapides pour être semé au milieu de tout ce monde.

Ils atterrissent dans un buisson en bas et courent pour remonter l'allée jusqu'au portail. Ils voient la voiture de Peter passer devant eux, suivi par la Jeep de Stiles conduite par Allison. Ils montent.

-Heureusement que les femmes ont des sacoches pour y mettre vos clefs _dit-elle en plaisantant._

Ils étaient choqués mais très vite, ils s'aperçurent que deux voitures les suivaient.

« Allison, accélère, ils vont nous rattraper ! _Hurle Stiles que la perspective de finir dans un ravin à revigoré._

_-_ Laissez-moi conduire_ ! Ordonne Ylias._

_-_Quoi ? Je vais pas laisser un inconnu conduire ma jeep ! Qui êtes vous d'ailleurs ?

-Je fais de la course sur circuit ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour les chichis d'un gamin. _Réponds Ylias agacé._

_-_Prenez le volant. _Dit Allison sous le regard noir de Stiles._

Péniblement, ils échangent leur place. Le véhicule, pas maniable pour deux sous fait des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais du faire en temps normal. Les réflexes lycans d'Ylias lui permet de semer ses poursuivants au bout d'une dizaine de minutes une fois revenue en centre ville.

-Je préviens les autres, on se retrouve au hangar. _Dit Scott en envoyant un sms à Erica qui est dans la voiture de Peter. _

Ils s'arrêtent brièvement, le temps que Stiles reprenne le volant puis foncent vers le hangar.

Peter, sa meute et Erica sont déjà là.

-Vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir été suivi ? _Demande L'Alpha en les voyants arriver._

_-_Non, Monsieur les a semé _réponds Stiles en bougonnant._

-Et qui est « Monsieur » ?

-Je vous présente Ylias, le fiancé de Valérie. _Répond Scott._

-Ne vient-on pas d'entendre que Derek Hale était le fiancé de Valérie Zeeman ? _Demande Vanille suspicieuse._

_-_Vous… _Ylias s'adresse à Peter._

-oh, oh, Ylias Reed… Voyez-vous ça. Je vous croyais mort.

-Je ne doute pas que ma « disparition » vous ait fait de la peine.

-Vous vous connaissez ? _Demande Isaac._

-Cet homme a essayé de me voler ma fiancée ! Comment vous vous êtes débrouillé pour qu'elle finisse avec votre neveu? Je pensais que vous la vouliez pour vous.

-C'est exact, il y a eu quelques contre temps. _Réponds Peter avec un geste évasif. _Je n'y suis pour rien.

_-_Attendez, le jour de l'attaque au cirque, vous avez parlé avec Richard Zeeman, je m'en souviens. C'était à propos de Valérie ? _Isaac tente de remettre ensemble les pièces du puzzle._

_Tout le monde regarde Peter choqué, même ceux de sa meute._

_-_Ah, vous êtes du genre à consoler les veuves patron ?_ Demande le métis tout sourire._

-Sauf qu'elle n'était pas veuve et que ça fait un peu… _Continue Vanille._

-Charognard ? _Propose Erica._

_-_Ouais, charognard ! _Surenchérit Allison._

-Attendez, ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça. _Dit Peter un peu vexé._

-Bon, il serait temps que vous nous expliquiez au milieu de quoi on est tombé. _Dit Scott en croisant les bras. _Quoiqu'il se passe entre vous deux, c'est probablement ce qui a mené au désastre qui a eu lieu.

-Et maintenant Peter, par ta faute, Derek est fiancé à cette femme, alors tu as intérêt d'être honnête si tu ne veux pas finir comme un sac. Stiles se met à côté de son meilleur ami et croise les bras également.

-Bien, voici ce que je sais, _commence Peter_, il y a des centaines d'années, le nombre de métamorphes et autres races étaient bien plus élevés que maintenant. Il y avait beaucoup de clans différents malheureusement les guerres entres nous et avec les humains ont beaucoup baissés ce nombre, surtout à cause des humains d'ailleurs. Bref, certains clans se sont rassemblés et c'est ce qui a mené à la création des familles nobles. Les Hale et les Zeeman font parti de ces familles justement. Le temps à fait qu'elles disparaissent de plus en plus, le problème est qu'il faut garder la lignée pure…

-On dirait un de ces trucs stupides ou il ne faut pas faire d'enfant avec un humain _plaisanta Stiles en le coupant._

Peter posa sur lui un regard sévère.

-En effet, pour garder la lignée pure, ils n'y a pas de « métissage » avec des humains. C'est ce qui fait que les descendants de nos lignées sont naturellement plus puissants que les autres lycans et qu'on a plus facilement des Alphas qui naissent. De plus, notre statu nous à permis d'avoir de l'ascendant sur les autres métamorphes, du soutien de leur part et disons que nous avons généralement une bonne petite fortune.

-Derek est riche ? _Demanda Scott en haussant un sourcil._

-L'avez-vous vu travailler ? D'où peut bien provenir l'argent pour sa voiture tape à l'œil ? Quoiqu'il en soit, à la mort de notre famille par sa stupidité et son amour pour la tante de la demoiselle, _il regarda Allison qui soutint son regard_, il a également touché une somme plus que confortable grâce à l'assurance vie de notre famille. Afin de renforcer notre position, Richard et moi avons eu un accord des années auparavant. Laura intégrerait sa famille tandis que sa fille, Valérie, intégrerait la mienne. Sauf que suite à l'incendie et l'état dans lequel j'étais… Et bien, disons que les plans ont été un peu modifié. Ensuite, deux choses se sont passées. Premièrement, mon cher et tendre neveu m'a tué. Bon, je suppose que ce n'est que vengeance vis-à-vis de sa sœur, mais tout de même, c'est quelque peu exagéré.

Il n'eut pour réponse que des regards de jugement.

-Ensuite, quand je suis revenue des morts et que je suis allé chercher Valérie, Richard et moi avons découvert qu'elle avait une liaison avec un descendant des Reed, mais sa famille n'est pas du niveau des Hale aussi, elle a été sommée de cessé ce batifolage. Mais sa mère, Leïla, sa famille a des superstitions idiotes qui disent qu'on ne trompe pas la mort et que c'est mal vu d'être avec quelqu'un qui est « mort ».

Peter ricana, les mêmes regards de jugement lui répondirent encore.

-Quoi ? Je suis bel et bien vivant non ? Elle n'a pas voulu que j'épouse sa fille et par-dessus le marché, ils ont découvert que mon neveu était toujours vivant. Vos bêtises avec la meute d'Alpha a attiré leur attention, ils ont donc décrété que ce serait Derek qui épouserait leur fille et surtout, leur apporterait une descendance.

-UNE QUOI ? _Hurla Stiles sans s'en rendre compte._

-Du calme petit, une descendance. Tu penses que c'est pour quoi les fiançailles ? Ils vont se marié et procréer. Faire plein de bébés loups puissant comme un Hale et éventuellement avec les capacités de leur mère vous comprendrez qu je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver.

-Oui, subitement parce que ce n'est pas vous, vous ne « pouvez pas laissez ça arriver » hein ? _Ricana Erica_.

-Comme j'aimerai t'arracher sa jolie langue…_Répondit Peter_

-Bon et vous ? Demanda Scott en regardant Ylias.

-Ma famille louait ce manoir depuis des générations. Quand ils ont découvert que j'étais avec Valérie et qu'en plus nous avions prévu de nous marier ils nous ont interdit de nous revoir. Mais je les ai bravé, je les ai défié. Ils m'ont capturé et enfermé dans le manoir. Ils m'ont dit qu'éventuellement ils me relâcheraient une fois que leur fille sera mariée et aura des enfants. Valérie n'aurait jamais utiliser ses capacités sur quelqu'un, elle déteste ça.

-Pardon ? Elle m'a envoyé dans le coma et à probablement lobotomiser notre Alpha, sans compter, si je ne me trompe pas, une fille de la meute de Peter qu'elle a tué. _Dit Scott passablement énervé._

-Peut être que si on la tue, Derek redeviendras normal ? _Propose Stiles._

-Vous n'y pensez pas ! _S'insurge Ylias._

-Ecoutes moi bien toi, Ta poufiasse de copine a joué avec la mémoire de mon meilleur ami et à l'intention de se fiancer à MON mec. Tout ça, c'est de VOTRE faute ! Stiles commence à perdre le contrôle, sans s'en rendre compte, il rend aveugle tout le monde dans la pièce.

-Stiles ! Crie Allison.

-J'en ai MARRE de devoir nettoyer les conneries des autres est-ce clair ?

-STILES !

-QUOI ? _Il se rend compte de ce qu'il fait, il rend leur vue aux gens présent et s'assoit, soudain essoufflé par l'effort. Les membres de la meute de Peter grognent vers lui._

-Ecoutez, je comprends votre colère, mais vous devez me croire, si elle agit comme ça c'est parce que ses parents m'utilisent comme moyen de pression. Quand ils sont venus la première fois, ils nous ont prévenus de ce qu'il se passerait si je ne cessais pas de la revoir. Toi, se penche vers Stiles, tu sais ce que c'est de vouloir tout faire pour rester auprès de la personne que l'on aime, de risquer sa vie juste pour son sourire.

Stiles ne sait pas quoi répondre, il serait bien plus compatissant si celle dont il parlait n'avait pas fait ces choses horribles.

-Bon, on fait quoi du coup ? _Demande Allison._

_-_On pourrait kidnapper Derek et Valérie. Quand Scott m'avait… oublié, il a commencé à se souvenir après un baiser alors… _Commence Isaac._

-Euh, sérieusement ? Genre baisé de Disney ? _Demande Vanille les yeux brillant d'excitation_.

-Et bien… Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça. _Il glisse un regard timide vers Scott qui ne sait pas vraiment ou se mettre. _

-Vu la gifle magistrale qu'il s'est pris en posant un doigt sur Valérie, que pensez-vous qu'il se passera si Stiles tente d'embrasser Derek ? _Demanda Scott à sa meute._

Chacun blêmit.

-Je passe mon tour _déclara le jeune humain en touchant sa joue._

_-_Ils vont être à ma poursuite _dit Ylias_, il faut qu'on arrive à la voir seule, je suis sûr qu'on pourra arranger votre Alpha après.

-Cessez de leur mentir _dit Peter en secouant la tête_. Vous savez très bien qu'une mémoire ne peut pas être effacée et revenir « comme ça ».

-Je m'en remets bien moi ! _Dit Scott._

-Ouais mais Scott, Elle n'a, de ce que vous m'avez raconté, eu que quelques secondes de libres avec toi et tu as fini dans le coma 6 mois. En plus tu ne guéris bien plus vite que les autres loups. On doit considérer que Derek est peut être affecté pour…

-Je le ferais revenir ! Dit Stiles à Allison.

-Désolé Stiles, mais elle a raison _dit Erica gênée_. On ne peut pas être sûr de ce qu'il se passera.

-Je le ramènerais je vous dis ! Derek est toujours là, quelque part !

Stiles se retourne et sort du hangar à grandes enjambées. Personne ne le rattrape, tans mieux, il veut être seul. Il s'écroule dehors, contre le mur et pleure. Il essayait de se convaincre lui-même que l'Alpha était toujours la, qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'une autre, qu'il n'allait pas se marier ni lui donner des enfants, il ne veux pas douter, mais il sait que les deux femmes ont raison.

L'alpha est-il encore là ?

Hey, hey, hey fin de chapitre !

Voilà, petite apparition de Derek et explication du lien entre Peter et les Zeeman. J'espère que l'histoire n'est pas trop trop bordélique lol.

Stiles deviens de plus en plus sauvage, je pense que c'est l'influence de Derek qui commence à ressurgir :d

J'espère aussi que vous êtes content que j'ai « réhabilité » Allison. Sinon, petite précision, la meute de Peter avait initialement 6 membres (en plus de lui-même) mais durant l'attaque, 3 sont morts.

See you next !


	6. Marqué

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voici le tout nouveau tout chaud chapitre de La meute 2 ! J'espère que le chapitre précédant ne vous a pas trop déçu ah ah, quoiqu'il en soit, il s'agit du 5e chapitre et Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas (mais je ne désespère pas que l'un des acteurs principaux sorte avec moi un jour !)**

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 5 : Marqué**

Scott est allongé dans son lit et réfléchit. Il a récupéré toute sa mémoire, enfin, il le pense mais il est toujours préoccupé. Déjà par la situation de l'Alpha : Comment vont-ils pouvoir le récupérer ? Et Stiles ? Comment est-ce qu'il le vit ? Ok ils ont la preuve que Derek est bel et bien vivant mais surtout vivant et fiancé ! Il enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller. Et Isaac ? Il savait que le jeune homme était soulagé de voir son Alpha en vie, mais blessé de la tournure des évènements. De plus, pour la 1ère fois depuis qu'ils sont en couple, Scott se demande comment il doit aborder la situation. Est-ce qu'être avec un mec est la même chose qu'être avec une femme ? Jusqu'à présent, il n'a pas bien vu de différence fondamentale même si ils n'ont pas vraiment pu se voir en après le jour de l'an. A ce moment là, ils voulaient commencer doucement le temps que Scott se mette à l'aise, mais frôler la mort vous rends un peu moins « lent ». Il espère quand même rendre heureux Isaac parce que lui, il le rend heureux.

Il se lève d'un coup, s'habille sans même passer à la douche et file chez Derek là ou Isaac, Erica et Ylias passent la nuit. Il entre dans la maison et se dirige vers la chambre de son petit ami, il entrouvre la porte, se fait tirer à l'intérieur et sent des griffes sous son menton.

« La vache Scott, c'est toi ? Tu m'as fait peur, je me suis réveillé d'un coup en entendant la porte de la chambre.

-Quel accueil !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici à cette heure ci ? » Demande Isaac en s'asseyant sur son lit le regard plein de sommeil.

Pour seule réponse, Scot t se met en sous vêtements et se glisse sous les draps. Isaac cligne plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêve pas. Son petit ami tapote doucement le matelas pour l'inviter à s'installer. Il s'allonge, presque avec méfiance et Scott se cale dans son dos en cuillère. Ils sont juste bien, là, ensemble. Scott dépose un baiser dans le bas du cou d'Isaac et ils s'endorment.

Cette nuit étant celle de la pleine lune, ils se préparent en sécurisant la cave ou Allison et Stiles les enchaineront pour la nuit. Ils tentent d'élaborer un plan pour récupérer Derek mais même Ylias n'est pas certain que sa chère et tendre puisse « rendre » la mémoire qu'elle efface. Ses « capacités » sont un sujet délicat qu'il n'a jamais eu vraiment l'occasion d'aborder avec elle. Il sait cependant que l'effacement ne peut pas être permanent mais qu'elle a parfois des conséquences. En plus, si cela fait en effet 6 mois que Derek subit ce traitement, il ne donne pas cher de la personnalité originale de l'individu. Il se rappel d'une de ses cousine que sa famille avait surnommée « Crazy Betty » parce lorsque la femme de l'un des Zeeman avait découvert que son mari la trompait avec elle, elle l'a tellement effacé et implanté de nouvelles personnalités qu'à la fin elle devint schizophrène. Ylias leur raconte également qu'à une époque, les gens avaient pourchassés cette famille parce qu'ils l'accusaient d'être responsable de toutes les maladies mentales que les hommes subissaient. Il leur dit aussi que Valérie est une chouette fille mais que la pression de sa famille a eu raison d'elle et de leur couple. Il ne doute pas qu'elle l'aime toujours et que sitôt un enfant né, elle reviendra vers lui, enfin, à condition que ses parents l'aient laissé vivre jusque là et qu'ils aient respecté leur promesse.

Stiles écoute ces histoires avec attention, il est hors de question qu'il laisse Derek faire un enfant à cette femme. Le soir venu, il enchaine son meilleur ami et Isaac tandis qu'Allison fait de même avec Erica et Ylias. Le soleil se couche, il leur dit au revoir et prends le chemin de sa maison. Il se rappel les paroles d'Ylias, il imagine cette **Insérer ici n'importe quelles insultes** toucher SON mec. Il roule, il veut voir Derek, même si c'est de loin, même si ça lui fait mal de le voir avec une autre, il à besoin de le revoir encore.

Il roule et roule encore. Il arrive près du domaine des Zeeman. Il décide de passer par la forêt qui entoure le domaine et qui lui permettrait d'approcher ensuite via l'immense jardin. Bien qu'il y des gardes, il pense pouvoir les esquiver. La forêt est plus grande qu'il ne le croit, il met environ 20 min à avoir le manoir en vue. De loin, il voit plusieurs fenêtres allumées. Des gens inconnus, probablement des employés de maison. Il ne voit ni Derek ni Valérie, il s'approche et se glisse derrière l'une des statues qui décorent le jardin. Il attend que l'un des vigils passe puis court derrière une autre statue. Là, au milieu d'un demi-cercle de roses, dans un kiosque de jardin. Valérie et Derek sont assis sur un banc. Stiles étouffe un juron, il est bien trop prêt, ils peuvent l'entendre et le sentir, il sent que c'est déjà fait de toute manière mais pour une obscure raison, ils ne semblent pas s'intéresser à lui.

Qu'est-il censé faire à présent ? Pourquoi sont-ils dehors alors que la lune… MERDE ! Stiles lève les yeux au ciel, la pleine lune est pour le moment camouflée derrières de gros nuages sombres mais il entend déjà des hurlements résonnés un peu partout.

Paniquant totalement, il rebrousse chemin à la vitesse de l'éclair, repasse derrière les statues pour retrouver le même chemin qu'à l'arrivé en supprimant la vue des gardes qu'il croise et qui se demandent ce qu'il se passe.

Il à beau entendre des hurlements, il ne voit aucun loup garous. De plus, avec des humains dans le coin qui ne semblent pas s'offusquer plus que cela, il déduit que les lycans sont probablement enfermés quelque part. Il n'est cependant qu'à moitié rassuré, Valérie et Derek, eux, sont bel et biens dehors, se transformant probablement dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il grogne en se cognant contre un abri de jardin par manque d'attention.

Il court à en perdre son souffle, comment se fait-il que ni Derek ni l'autre **Insérer de nouveau une insulte bien comme il faut** ne soient à sa poursuite ? Il atteint la forêt et sent une présence derrière lui. Deux yeux rouges flamboyants lui courent après, quelqu'un sous sa forme lupine le poursuit. Stiles trébuche, sa main se coupe un peu sur un caillou. Le sang excite le loup qui hurle et lui fonce dessus. Se retournant de justesse, Il supprime l'odorat et la vue du loup qui sous la surprise tente de freiner, sa tête glisse contre Stiles et il la relève d'un coup sec, projetant le jeune homme en l'air. Lorsqu'il retombe, il a le souffle coupé. Il tente de se remettre debout mais le loup grogne et ses jambes ne lui obéissent plus. Il se concentre, enlève son sens du toucher. C'est son occasion. Il claudique pour fuir, sa poitrine le brule et il voit toujours les yeux rouge électrique dans le noir. Le loup s'amuse avec lui, il veut faire durer la chasse mais Stiles, lui, veut survivre. Il tente de grimper à un arbre mais échoue lamentablement. Des larmes coulent et le font trébucher de nouveau sur une racine.

Le loup s'approche, grogne et lèche ses babines. Stiles s'adosse à un arbre, il a une impression familière en regardant le loup. Il ne pourrait le jurer mais il pense que c'est Derek et ricane : »Alors c'est comme ça que je vais mourir ? Bouffé par mon petit ami ? J'espère au moins avoir bon goût, enfin petit ami, si il s'agit bien de toi Derek, et encore, de « toi », le vrai, pas le pantin lobotomisé par cette cruche ». Le loup lui donne un coup de patte qui le sonne, il est à présent allongé à terre.

Il tend la main, sans trop savoir pourquoi, ses yeux ne voient déjà plus grand choses. Pendant les quelques secondes qu'il lui reste, il pense aux autres…

Il pense à Erica, lui souhaite d'être forte, d'arriver à avancer même si perdre la personne qu'on aime est une situation qu'elle gère de son mieux

Il pense à Allison, il espère qu'elle saura trouver un équilibre entre sa famille et la meute. Qu'elle tournera la page « Scott » aussi.

Il pense à Isaac, qu'il aurait aimé le connaitre avant, que c'est un type bien qui mérite d'être heureux.

Il pense à Scott, son meilleur ami, son frère, il espère qu'il sera fort, il veillera sur lui parce que même mort, Scott aura encore besoin de son Stiles.

Il pense au loup, à Derek, son Alpha, son petit ami : « Derek, dit-il malgré ses difficultés à parler et ses larmes, je sais que tu es là quelque part, t'en veux pas, moi je ne t'en veux pas. C'est dommage de se quitter si vite non ? Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, j'aurais voulu te sauver tu sais ? Promet moi de redevenir toi-même et de protéger les autres. Ils ont besoin de toi. Je suis désolé… Je t'Aime Derek Hale, enfoiré de loup. »

Il se met à rire de sa tirade et le loup lui bondit dessus plantant ses crocs dans le cou du jeune homme qui hurle et s'évanouit sous la douleur. Le loup émet un drôle de bruit, plus proche du couinement que du grognement victorieux. Les ténèbres se referment sur Stiles alors que les yeux du loup garous brillent plus intensément que jamais.

Le soleil est à peine levé qu'Allison débarque dans la cave où sont attachés les loups garous l'air soucieuse.

« -Stiles n'est pas avec toi ? Demande Scott retrouvant la liberté de ses poignets et jambes.

-Je n'arrive pas à le joindre, d'habitude il me réveille mais là… il n'était pas chez lui quand je suis passé.

Elle détache Isaac tandis que Scott s'occupe d'Erica et Ylias.

-Ok, je vais essayer de voir où il est allé trainer. Dit Scott en essayant d'établir les diverses possibilités.

-Du moment qu'il n'est pas allé voir Derek ça devrait aller pour lui dit Isaac en plaisantant puis très vite, son visage blêmit. Personne ne bouge, les regards sont suspendus dans le vide alors qu'ils se disent tous « Connaissant Stiles… »

-Isaac tu restes ici avec Ylias et Erica. Allison, tu viens avec moi on va voir le domaine des Zeeman au cas où. Si Stiles se manifeste entre temps, vous nous prévenez.

Il a à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Scott court déjà dehors, il grimpe dans la voiture de la jeune femme, elle le rejoint et démarre.

-Scott, calmes toi, il va probablement bien, c'est Stiles, il sait se débrouiller. Et puis, il faudrait vraiment être stupide pour aller chez les Zeeman à plus forte raison à la pleine lune ! Il doit surement être juste, ailleurs.

-C'est de Stiles qu'on parle, le type qui m'a fait allé chercher un cadavre de fille morte ! Il n'a pas du tout la même conception du dangereux ou du stupide que la plupart des gens. Comment j'ai pu être aussi con, j'aurais du me douter qu'il tenterait un truc de ce genre là.

Au bout d'un moment, ils reconnaissent l'endroit où Stiles avait déposé sa Jeep la 1ère fois qu'ils sont venus. Allison s'arrête, coupe le moteur et Scott hume l'air. Il commence à avoir peur lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il sent bel et bien l'odeur de son meilleur ami. Il longe le bois en restant à côté de la route. Il repère la Jeep sur le bas côté et se précipite à l'intérieur. Stiles n'est pas dedans. Allison reste sur ses gardes, son arc à la main. Elle suit Scott à quelques mètres d'intervalles quand il se met sur la piste de l'odeur de nouveau. Celle-ci semble indiquée qu'il est passé dans la forêt mais la source semble provenir de plus loin sur la route. Au bout de cinq minutes il repère Stiles, allongé au pied d'un arbre, il court comme si sa propre vie en dépendait.

« STILES ! STILES ! PUTAIN NON ! Il se calme pour pouvoir chercher le pouls du jeune homme…. Il est vivant. Quelque chose lui semble étrange, comme si il y avait un léger changement chez son ami.

Il lui donne une gifle et Stiles ouvre les yeux d'un coup en s'agitant.

-AHHHHH ! Scott ? Scott c'est toi ? Où je suis ?

-Tu es sur la propriété des Zeeman, qu'est-ce que tu es venu foutre ici ?

Stiles voit le regard furieux de Scott, ses yeux luisent d'une couleur cannelle et l'humain préfère se taire. Heureusement, Allison arrive.

-Stiles, tu vas bien ? On s'est inquiété. Dans quel état tu t'es mis ? Il va falloir qu'on aille à l'hôpital.

-Non ! Non, c'est bon, pas l'hôpital dit Stiles qui n'a aucune envie d'y aller sachant que son père sera mit au courant.

-OK, on va voir Deaton alors dit Scott. Stiles allait dire quelque chose mais Scott lâche un « On ne discute pas ! » avant de soulever le corps de son meilleur ami et de la conduire dans la voiture d'Allison.

-Stiles, passes moi tes clés pour ta jeep, on ne va pas la laisser là. Ne cherche pas à discuter, écoutes moi bien Stiles, ce que tu as fait était complètement INCONSCIENT ! Comment tu as pu aller te jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'un simple regard allait tout arranger ?

-Scott, ça va, il est juste blessé tente de calmer Allison qui pour autant ne s'approche pas de Scott.

-Je voulais le voir Scott, ok ? Je voulais voir DEREK ! Oui, j'ai déconné mais tu n'as pas à me donner de leçon, et je n'ai pas besoin de dire à voix haute pourquoi, n'est ce pas ?! Il regarde alternativement Scott et Allison qui n'a pourtant rien fait.

-Mais quel connard tu fais ! Tu aurais pu mourir, tu peux bien me jeter le passé à la gueule comme tu le fais, ça ne change rien Stiles, tu aurais pu te faire bouffer hier soir, tu as été inconscient et égoïste tu m'entends ?

-Egoïste, moi ? Non mais tu t'es vu ? Je t'ai toujours soutenue même quand je savais pertinemment que tu fonçais dans des murs et c'est ce que tu me dis quand une fois je fais quelque chose pour moi ?

-Putain mais Stiles, tu comprends que j'ai pas envie de te savoir en danger ? On aurait fai quoi nous sans toi ?

-Oh ça va, tu aurais continué ta vie tout, enfin, sauf si tu vais été célibataire parfois j'ai l'impression que ce sont les seuls moments où tu me remarque.

Avant même qu'elles ne sortent, Stiles regrettait déjà ses paroles, il fixe Scott et voit la blessure dans ses yeux. Il tend les clés fébrilement et le jeune loup les prend sans un regard. Il se dirige vers la Jeep.

Stiles s'enfoncent un peu plus dans le siège de la voiture en attachant sa ceinture, Allison commence à rouler. Elle jette quelques regards à son passager mais ne dit rien.

-Ok, vas y, dis le Ali, je l'ai mérité.

-Tu t'es comporté comme un nase.

-Oui, c'est vrai ? Pardon, je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit, tu méritais pas ça.

-Oh mo ça va, je comprends ton point de vu tu sais ? Mais Scott… On tient tous à toi, mais lui, tu imagines comment il serait sans toi ?

Stiles grogne l'air boudeur.

-Ne fait pas ton Derek lui dit Allison en plaisantant.

-Je l'ai vu tu sais ? Il était là, avec elle. Je vous raconterai une fois arrivé.

-Et pour Scott ?

-Ouais, je m'excuserai auprès de lui. Probablement…

Elle hausse un sourcil significativement.

-Okayyyy, je lui parlerai finit Stiles toujours l'air boudeur.

Ils arrivent à la clinique vétérinaire, Isaac est là et parle avec Deaton.

-« Stiles, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demande le « vétérinaire ».

-Je suis allé chez les Zeeman hier soir.

-Les Zeeman ? La famille du cirque ? Pleine de métamorphes ? A la pleine lune ?

-Oui, ceux-là même. Il y a aussi des humains, les métamorphes étaient ailleurs, je n'en ai pas croisé, enfin, sauf un. Bref, raconte Stiles, je cherchais Derek et malheureusement je suis tombé sur lui et Valérie, la fille des Zeeman dans un kiosque, j'ai rebroussé chemin et je me suis retrouvé pourchassé par un loup, je pense que c'était Derek.

-OK, dit Deaton, il va falloir que tu enlèves ton sweet pour que je vois tes blessures.

Stiles demande aux autres de se retourner, ce n'est pas parce que les loups garous sont pratiquement exhibitionnistes à leurs heures perdues qu'il devait faire de même !

Il retire son sweat et le regard du Doc est immédiatement attiré au niveau du bas de son cou, de la clavicule au haut de son dos, une trace de morsure. Stiles semble se souvenir d'un coup avoir été mordu un « oh » de surprise lui échappe, les autres se retournent et découvrent la marque presque cicatrisée.

Scott semble bouillir sur place.

-Tu t'es fait mordre ? Derek t'as mordu ?!

-Si en effet, il s'agissait bien de Derek, vu qu'il est un Alpha… Commence Isaac qui a peur de finir la phrase.

- …Je risque de devenir un loup fini Stiles complètement perdu.

-C'est son odeur que je sens sur toi en tout cas dit Scott en le reniflant intensément.

-Attendez. Murmure Deaton.

-On ne peut pas être sur qu'il s'agissait d'un Alpha, que ça ait été Derek non ? Demande Allison.

-Ca n'aurait pas guéri comme ça réponds Isaac.

-Attendez ! Dit Deaton cette fois un peu plus fort. Pour commencer, de ce que j'en sais, l'Alpha ne peut pas mordre quelqu'un de sa propre meute, pas comme ça, pas quelqu'un qui à la place que tu occupe dans sa vie à présent.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Demande Stiles perdu.

-Tu es amoureux de Derek ?

-…Moui…. Dit Stiles en trouvant la lampe subitement très intéressante.

-J'ai besoin d'une réponse franche, c'est important.

-Oui ! Je l'aime. C'est grave docteur ?

-Il t'aime aussi ?

Stiles se mit à rougir

-C'est meugnon, regardez-le dit Allison pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Stiles secoues la tête.

-Oui, je crois, c'est Derek hein, monsieur insondable, mais oui, je pense pouvoir dire oui.

-Ecoutez, de ce que je peux en déduire, tu ne deviendras pas un loup garou. Même si tes blessures ont guéris plus vite que la normale cette fois si c'est juste un effet temporaire de la marque.

-Ouuuuufffff souffle Stiles. Attendez, quelle marque ?

Deaton les regardes tour à tour.

-Les Alphas… peuvent marquer quelqu'un. C'est leur façon de reconnaitre officiellement en quelque sorte leur compagnon ou compagne comme étant à eux. Ils sont liés, jusqu'à la mort. Ils y a de bons et de mauvais côtés, par quoi je commence ?

-Les mauvais réponds Stiles presque automatiquement.

-Pendant quelques jours, si jamais l'un de vous deux meurt, l'autre mourra aussi. Même si vous vous mettez à fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre, vous n'aimerez personne autant que vous vous aimerez vous deux. Vous êtes tous les deux jeunes alors… Bon pour le moment ce n'est pas la peine de te tracasser avec ça.

Pour les bonnes nouvelles, vous deviendrez plus fort, vous renforçant l'un l'autre. En revanche, je ne sais pas si c'est abstrait ou figuré. Les autres clans n'oseront pas te toucher sans déclarer la guerre à ton Alpha.

-Si l'un de nous meurt je meurs aussi ? Stiles est un peu abasourdi, non pas qu'il ait prévu de se faire tuer prochainement hein, mais sait-on jamais.

-Oui, bon ça sonne un peu mélodramatique mais normalement seuls ceux qui s'aiment vraiment le font, se laisser mordre par un loup n'est pas une activité ayant beaucoup de succès surtout quand il s'agit d'un Alpha. Et puis, ça ne devrait pas être effectif normalement, c'est étrange.

-Pourquoi ? Demande Isaac anxieu.

-De ce que j'en sais, il faut que L'alpha ait couché avec l'autre individu, sous sa forme humaine hein, je vous rassure. C'est en deux parties. La relation sexuelle et la morsure sous la forme de loup. C'est pourquoi je suis surpris… Oh… Owwww, je vois.

Tout le monde regardait Stiles, plus rouge que jamais.

-Q.. Qu.. Quôa ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? C'est naturel quand deux personnes qui s'apprécient… Et puis je suis un jeune homme en pleine possession de mes moyens… Et oh, on parle de Derek Hale hein ! Je veux dire, vous l'avez bien vu ? Bon, hein oh ! Cessez !

-Tu as couché avec Derek ? Tu as eu ta première fois avec quelqu'un sans même m'en parler… Scott allait de choc en choc.

-Hey, est-ce que tu m'as parlé de ta 1ere fois avec Isaac ! Non ! Alors ?

Allison intervint :

-Temps mort, c'est bien plus que je ne comptais apprendre en 1 jour, du calme vous deux. Donc docteur, il va bien ?

-Ahem, oui, il va bien, tant que Derek reste vivant. Au moins durant les prochains jours, après cela, le lien ne l'emportera pas dans la tombe lui aussi si cela arrive. »

Stiles a une sensation désagréable dans son dos, comme des milliers de petites lames qui le picotent. C'est le regard que lui jette son « meilleur ami » qui le gène autant. Isaac donne un coup de coude à Scott qui détourne le regarde pendant au moins 5 bonne secondes, après quoi, Stiles ressent de nouveau des ondes maléfiques émanées du jeune loup.

Tandis que Stiles se rhabille et qu'Allison et Isaac discutent avec le vétérinaire, Scott sort dehors. Parfois il se demande quand il s'est autant éloigné de son meilleur ami. Au fond il sait que ce dernier a été blessé à partir du moment où Allison est entrée dans sa vie. Ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle mais elle avait occupé les pensées du jeune homme. Il s'en voulait, il avait voulu faire mieux après, se rattraper. Il en est certains, il est plus présent pour Stiles même depuis qu'il fréquente Isaac. Alors pourquoi lui en veut-il autant ? Au fond, lui aussi s'en veut. Il se met à rire en s'imaginant lui dire «Tu es un homme à présent mon fils ».

« Pourquoi tu rigoles tout seul ?

Stiles s'approche doucement et s'assoit à côté de lui en croisant les jambes.

-Je pensais à des choses, voilà tout. Le ton de Scott est plus froid, il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher.

-Désolé Scott… Je ne pensais pas moi-même garder autant de rancœur.

-Pas grave Stiles.

Scott se relève, que pourrait-il bien dire de toute façon ?

-Attends ! Scott, on va pas se prendre la tête pour ça non ?

-Tu vois le problème Stiles c'est que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à te comprendre parfois, et ça m'effraie, ce n'est plus comme avant.

-On évolue, c'est normal ! Regarde les changements dans nos vies depuis 3 ans ! Tu sais que je tiens à toi plus qu'à ma propre vie.

-Ouais… moi aussi Stiles. Mais si tu m'en veux de ne pas être assez présent ce n'est pas pour rien, je pensais m'être amélioré après ma rupture avec Allison.

-Tu l'as fait. J'ai un peu pété un câble. Tu me manques parfois, alors même que tu es dans le coin.

Stiles ouvre ses bras et sourit à Scott qui n'attendait que ça pour le prendre dans les bras et le soulever en l'air.

-Arrrgh tu m'étouffe Scott.

-Pardon, on passe à autre chose alors ?

Stiles pose un bisou sur la joue de son meilleur ami. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu ce genre de contact mais ça leur semble naturel à présent.

Isaac arrive en courant, « Venez vite ! » Ils arrivent dans le bureau de Deaton et Allison à son portable posé sur une table en haut parleur. La voix de son père résonne dans la pièce.

« Vous êtes tous là ?

-Oui Papa, on t'écoute.

-Ok, je viens d'apprendre que cette nuit, il y a eu un massacre chez Ylias Reed. Apparemment ils ont pour habitude de retenir les divers métamorphes dans des galeries souterraines tandis que les humains restent en surface mais pour une obscure raison, ils ont réussi à s'échapper. On est à leur poursuite mais à l'heure actuelle, on ne sait ni combien ils étaient ni ou ce qui fait que nous en sommes encore à faire l'inventaire des dégâts.

-Est-ce qu'on peut vous aider ? Demande Allison.

-Ne vous approchez pas d'eux. Nous même, nous sommes très prudents avec cette famille. Par contre, l'info qui pourrait plus vous intéresser est que Derek Hale n'a pas été aperçu depuis. Donc restez sur vos gardes.

Chris raccroche, Stiles ne sait plus trop quoi penser, Derek est dans la nature ? Ça devrait être une bonne nouvelle non ? Pourtant il ne se sent pas rassuré. Ils entendent du bruit dehors, une 1ère voiture passe à toute vitese devant eux. Une seconde voiture les suit, puis une troisième, malgré la vitesse ils reconnaissent Vanille au volant ainsi que le blond en passager.

-Personnellement, je n'ai pas envie d'être impliqué dit Stiles en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

-Moi non plus, on rentre ? Demande Isaac en tournant déjà la tête.

Un grand boom attire leur attention. L'une des deux voitures que suivait Vanille est entrée dans un arbre. Un corps est passé par la vitre avant. Quelqu'un sort, il a un maquillage élaboré sur le visage. La deuxième voiture s'arrête, deux hommes et une femme sortent, ils ont l'air plutôt banal et font face à Vanille et le blond.

-Hey les mecs, crie Vanille à leur attention, un petit coup de main ne serait pas de refus !

Ils se regardent mais n'ont vraiment pas envie d'être mêlée aux affaires de Peter. Mais quand l'homme maquillé se jette sur Vanille et que les trois autres attrapent le blond et commencent à l'étrangler avec ses propres cheveux, ils décident d'intervenir. Scott et Isaac s'occupent du maquillé. Scott le fauche aux jambes, dans son déséquilibres Isaac lui envoie son genou dans le torse, Vanille sort une lame de sa botte et l'envoi droit dans son front. Un de moins.

Allison décoche une flèche qui se fiche dans le flanc de l'homme qui étrangle le blond. Celui-ci en profite pour sauter par-dessus, lui donnant un coup à l'arrière du genou, il tombe à terre. L'autre homme va intervenir mais Stiles supprime sa vue et il cogne par accident son « ami » en tombant, trébuchant à terre. Le blond étrange à présent son bourreau avec ses cheveux pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. La femme derrière veut retourner à la 1ere voiture, celle qui est à présent encastré dans un mur, mais Allison décoche une flèche qui siffle à son oreille pour signifier qu'elle n'irait nulle part. Il ne reste personne de son camp à part elle à présent, les autres ayant été éliminés par la meute de Peter. Elle tente quand même de retourner à la voiture « Maitresse ! » Allison ne la manque pas cette fois, elle vise sciemment le pied de la femme qui tombe. C'est alors qu'une Valérie ensanglantée sort du véhicule, complétement défraichie, et court mais la femme :

-Oh, Lucie, je suis tellement désolé, reposes toi, ça va aller.

-Mais qui voilà ! s'exclame Stiles.

-Valérie Zeeman, hé ouais ! Elle a tenté de fuir sa propriété. A vrai dire, l'ironie de l'affaire est que la seconde voiture avait été lancée pour les rattraper, comme on les surveillait on est intervenue, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, les choses n'ont pas tout à fait bien tournée, Oups, fait Vanille d'un air Kawaï en clignant d'un œil et sortant la langue de l'autre côté.

Valérie les regardes et pose son regard sur Scott puis Stiles.

-Vous… je vous reconnais, vous devez m'aider !

Ils échangent un regard et Stiles pouffe.

-Alors toi, je vais te faire des choses, mais ça n'aura rien à voir avec de « l'aide » dit Stiles.

-Non, je suis sérieuse, enfin, si vous comptez récupérer votre Derek.

Elle avait une telle assurance dans sa voix que Stiles perdit immédiatement son sourire. Il supprime son sens du toucher et la regarde manquer d'air à terre sous le regard effrayé de Lucie.

-Stiles ! Dit Scott pour interpeller son ami.

-Quoi ? Elle le mérite ! 10 fois même ! Elle a le cran de demander de l'aide après ce qu'elle nous a fait à tous ?!

-Stiles, c'était Isaac, crois-moi, je comprends ce que tu ressens en ce moment même, mais nous ne sommes pas des assassins de sang-froid, écoutons là. D'accord ?

-Non ! Réponds Stiles en fronçant des sourcils.

-Si ! Réponds Isaac sur le même ton.

-Putain de merde ! Il relâche la pression sur la Zeeman.

-Qu'est-ce que vous espérez ? Demande Scott à Valérie.

-Hier, quand il est venu, Il a déclenché quelque chose chez Derek. Quand je l'ai retrouvé j'ai tenté… J'ai tenté de le modifier, mais il est fort, trop fort, c'est compliqué. Et la nuit dernière pour une obscure raison ça a été encore plus dur qu'avant, et…

-Et vous avez merdé ? Demande Allison en comprenant.

-Oui… Derek est devenu furieux, à libérer les métamorphes et s'est enfui.

-Ah ! Bien fait pour vous ! Il n'est plus sous votre pouvoir maintenant ! Vous avez la rage hein ? Dit Stiles triomphant.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, je n'ai pas réussi à le modifier correctement, celui qu'il est en ce moment n'est ni « votre » Derek ni le « mien ».

-Il n'a jamais été à toi, détrompes toi. Dit Stiles qui sent sa colère revenir.

-Et qui est-il maintenant ? Coupe Scott.

-Quelqu'un de plus primal, de plus dangereux, je ne sais pas qui il est.

-JE VAIS LA BUTER ! Hurle Stiles en se jetant sur la jeune femme. Il est attrapé par Scott dont les yeux luisant traduisent sa colère. LACHES MOI ! REGARDE CE QU'ELLE A FAIT ! ON A SAUVE SON MEC ET REGARDE CE QU'ELLE NOUS A FAIT !

-Stiles calmes toi, s'il te plait, implore Scott qui n'a jamais vu son meilleur ami prêt à tuer quelqu'un aussi surement que maintenant. Isaac pose sa main sur l'épaule de l'humain qui semble s'apaiser un peu et cligne des yeux en le regardant.

-Comment tu fais ça ? Demande-t-il.

-Vous savez ou est Ylias ? Valérie laisse apparaitre son vrai visage, celui d'une femme blessée mais amoureuse, prête à tout pour l'homme qu'elle aime.

-Comment vous pouvez la laisser en vie ? Demande Stiles aux autres.

-Ne te méprends pas Stiles, moi-même j'aimerai lui planté mon arc dans la gorge. Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire n'importe quoi sans penser aux conséquences, tu comprends ? Réponds Allison le poing serré.

-On ne peut pas aider cette sal*** ! On ne peut pas ! C'est sans moi !

Il se dégage de Scott et d'Isaac et marche d'un pas rapide jusqu'à chez lui. Il entre, personne n'est là, tant mieux, il grimpe dans sa chambre et hurle, il hurle sa frustration, sa colère, son envie de meutre qui lui tord les boyaux. Le temps passe, il ne sait pas très bien combien mais le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel, il est à terre, les larmes ne coulent plus, il est vidé. Une douce brise vient le rafraichir. Une brise ? Comment peut-il sentir une brise la fenêtre fermée ? Il tourne lentement son visage, une ombre fond sur lui et le plaque contre la porte lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il sent des griffes sous son cou, il en a marre que les gens le prennent par le cou d'ailleurs. Il ouvre les yeux, Derek est là.

-Toi ! Dit l'Alpha, QUI ES TU ?

**Hey hey hey ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai remarqué que dans ma fic, Stiles est en homme bien plus en colère que dans la série, sorry sorry, j'espère que ça se justifie vu les évènements (dîtes le-moi si je m'égare trop avec le personnage). **

**Comme vous pouvez le voir, il y aura plus de Derek dans le prochain chapitre yeah ! J'espère en tout cas que celui-ci vous a plu et que vous lirez le prochain !**

**See ya !**


	7. Reviens-moi

_**Hey hey people ! Comment allez vous ? Bien j'espère ! Que de neige en ce moment ! Brrr heureusement on aura l'occasion de se réchauffer un peu durant ce chapitre (attention, il y aura de la cochonceté, fermez vos yeux si vous êtes prudes et ouvrez les grands si vous êtes des pervers(es) ha ha ha !**_

_**Merci à ceux qui m'ont fait remarqué mon erreur et donc que je n'avais pas posté ce chapitre u _ u, j'ai honte.  
**_

**Chapitre 6 : Reviens-moi.**

« Toi, QUI ES TU ?

L'Alpha semble hésiter entre la colère et l'inquiétude.

-T'es quand même pas gêné de m'avoir oublié, DEUX FOIS ! Tu sais que ça en deviendrait presque vexant ? Que tu oublies Erica ou Allison je veux bien, même Scott à la limite, bon c'est un peu méchant, mais moi ! MOI ? Là tu fais fort, je pensais vraiment t'avoir marqué de manière indélébile et…

Stiles est coupé.

-Tu parles trop.

Derek prononce cette phrase comme un simple constat, il quitte sa forme hybride et regarde Stiles de la tête au pied l'air fâché.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu m'analyse ou quoi ? Parce que laisse-moi te dire que tu es le seul ici qui mériterait une analyse.

-Qui es-tu ?

- Lâche-moi d'abord ! Ce ne sont pas des manières de traiter son…

-Mon ? Demande Derek le relâchant toutefois sa prise qui se masse un peu la gorge.

-Je suis Stiles.

-Stiles ?

-Oui… Tu sais qui tu es ?

-… Non, mon loup m'a guidé.

-Ton loup ?C'est un truc mystique ? M'enfin… Tu t'appel Derek, tu es mon Alpha.

-Tu n'as pas de loup, comment je peux être ton Alpha ?

-Ah bah ça Derek tu vois c'est un peu compliqué. Mais tu as une meute et…

-Pourquoi mon loup te reconnait ?

- Probablement parce que tu m'as croqué il n'y a pas longtemps ! Stiles hausse un sourcil. Franchement, il n'est pas le plat d'un soir qu'on goutte et qu'on jette sans se rappeler de son nom !

-Non… Mon loup, il te reconnait comme si… Tu étais miens.

-Oh…

Stiles ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire. Apparemment le loup a bien meilleur mémoire que l'humain.

-Alors ? Demande Derek les yeux brillant.

-Et bien, euh… Je sors avec toi… Enfin, je crois… et puis tu m'as marqué.

Derek ouvre de grands yeux.

-J'ai fait ça ?

-Pourquoi tu tires cette tronche ? J'ai pas l'air assez bien pour toi ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je ne m'en rappel pas. Mais je ne me plains pas.

Derek se colle à Stiles qui ne sait pas quoi faire de son corps et se raidit. Le loup baisse sa tête au niveau du cou du jeune homme et le sent.

-J'aime ton odeur.

Derek donne un coup de langue sur la clavicule de Stiles, d'un coup de griffe, il lacère le sweat de l'humain.

-Hey ! J'aimais ce sw… Ohhhh.

Stiles est coupé net lorsqu'il sent la langue de son petit ami remonter du nombril jusqu'à son téton droit et le suçoter sans gène aucune. Sans autre forme de procès, Derek plaque sa cuisse contre l'entre jambe de Stiles et entame un mouvement de rein dont l'humain ne le pensait pas capable. Il le chauffe. Il fond sur sa bouche dans un baiser intense et sensuel. Dans un éclair de culpabilité, Stiles le repousse doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Derek le regarde avec incompréhension.

-Tu es à moi !

-Et alors ?

-Alors je te veux.

Stiles rougit.

-Ah bah ça, euh oui… non, je veux dire non, attends, techniquement parlant, si je couche avec toi, c'est toujours toi, mais puisque tu n'es pas toi-même est-ce que ça ne revient pas à te tromper ? Même si je te trompe avec toi ? Non, attends, m'embrasse pas là, non. Ahhhh ouiii, oui !

Stiles perds totalement le fil tandis que Derek, lassé de ses bavardages a collé le jeune homme contre un mur et le soulève. Stiles noue ses jambes autour des hanches du lycanthrope. Celui-ci a une main sous ses fesses pour le maintenir.

Le contact de son corps le rends fou, il en veut encore, il veut avoir le gout de l'humain sur sa langue, il veut le faire gémir, le faire crier de plaisir, il veut Stiles.

-Derek… DEREK !

Celui-ci s'arrête.

-QUOI ENCORE ?

-On ne peut pas faire ça. Tu n'es pas toi-même tu comprends ?

-Nous sommes ensembles, je veux du sexe, tu vas donc m'en donner. Je le sens sur ton corps… Tu me désir.

Les yeux de Derek se mettent à flamboyer, il prend sa forme hybride. Mais Stiles n'a pas du tout envie de donner dans la bestialité.

-Couché ! Il augmente la sensibilité du loup au niveau de sa tête et frappe un grand coup. Sous l'effet de surprise, et parce qu'il ne pensait pas avoir mal, le coup fonctionne et Derek tombe à terre en grognant.

Stiles attrape son téléphone et tout en supprimant le sens du toucher du loup envoi un sms à Scott « chez moi, vite ». Déjà le loup se relève, « merde ! » pense Stiles qui aurait juré pouvoir tenir plus longtemps.

-Toi, pourquoi me fais tu du mal ?

-Je le fais pour ton bien Derek, crois moi. Reste sagement ici, on va t'aider.

-Mon compagnon ne ferait jamais ça, je vais te dépecer et me rouler dans ton sang.

-Hola ! Certainement pas ! Stiles recule et percute son bureau. Il a peur et le peu de contrôle qu'avait Derek semble s'envoler. Il esquive un coup de griffe qui frôle son visage et s'éloigne vers la fenêtre.

-Derek, putain, déconnes pas, tu m'as souvent menacé mais tu vas pas réellement me tuer ?

-Je ne te fais pas confiance.

Derek voit quelque chose passer dans les yeux de l'humain, mais il ne comprend pas, c'est bien trop compliqué. Si il ne lui est d'aucune utilité ni pour se nourrir ni pour le sexe, alors il n'est rien, il ne sert à rien et il peut disparaitre. « Non » réponds une voix dans sa tête. Mais pour ce Derek, seul ses besoins et envies ont un intérêt.

Il est soudain attrapé par plusieurs bras. Il n'avait fait attention à rien d'autre qu'à cet humain, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui l'attire. Maintenant il était plaqué au sol par 3 loups dont une était sur sa poitrine.

-Bordel, il est encore plus fort que d'habitude ! hurle la blonde.

-Stiles tu vas bien ? Demande Scott en maintenant les bras de Derek vers le haut.

-Ouais… ouais, il a juste essayé d'avoir une relation sexuelle et quand je lui ai dit non…bah il a un peu voulut me bouffé ! Voilà le résultat !

-Derek a essayé de te violer ? Demande Scott sous sa forme hybride.

-Non, attends, il m'a reconnu comme son compagnon donc je suppose qu'il voulait consommer le mariage, ah ah ah… Pardon, je ne devrais pas rire mais c'est assez ridicule.

-Bon, on fait quoi ? Demande Erica qui tente tant bien que mal de rester hors de portée des crocs de Derek.

-LACHEZ MOI, JE VAIS TOUS VOUS EGORGER COMME DES PORCELETS…

-Euh, ce Derek a un problème je crois dit Isaac les yeux ronds, luttant pour tenir les jambes immobiles.

-On l'attache pour le moment ! Stiles, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Appel Allison, expliques-lui ce qu'il se passe, ensuite il faudra que tu utilises ta capacité à fond pour le détendre un peu.

Scott essai de réfléchir mais c'est le meilleur choix qu'ils ont pour le moment.

Stiles s'exécute, Allison est déjà en route. Il affaiblit Derek de son mieux mais il s'épuise autant si ce n'est plus que l'Alpha. Quand, de fatigue, il pose le genou à terre, Allison fait son entrée :

-J'ai la chaine !

Elle trimballe un immense coffre qu'elle ouvre. Une longue chaine en argent est dedans. Avec l'aide des loups, ils entourent Derek des pieds au cou. Stiles tombe allongé, à ses côté, esquivant de peut un coup de croc.

-Bordel Derek, tu peux te calmer ? Demande-t-il exténué.

-JE DEVISSERAI VOS TETES ET VOUS BAISE …

Stiles vient de mettre une vieille paire de chaussette dans sa bouche d'un coup sous le regard effaré de l'assistance.

-Quoi ? Il parle trop ! »

Dans la chambre de Stiles, l'ambiance est étrange. Derek lance des regards furibonds à l'assistance, ligoté ou plutôt momifié dans un coin de la pièce. Les autres le regardent sans savoir quoi faire.

« -On devrait l'amener à Valérie non ? Propose Isaac.

-En parlant d'elle ! Vous avez fait quoi après mon départ ? Demande Stiles en croisant les bras.

-On l'a emmené chez Derek, elle est avec Ylias. On l'a laissé aux bons soins de Peter et sa meute qui ont promis de ne pas les toucher. Il a bon espoir de trouver une de ses tantes ou cousines avec qui se marier donc il joue le gentleman. Raconte Scott.

-Il a dit que sinon, la mère de Scott était tout à fait à son gout. Dit Erica en jetant un regard pas rassuré à son Alpha.

Les yeux de Scott devinrent cannelle électrique et Isaac lui chuchote au creux de son oreille «beau papa ». Il grogne et les autres rigolent.

-Vous lui faites confiance ? Demande Stiles redevenant quelques peu sérieux.

-C'est probablement notre seule chance. Il faut qu'elle répare ce qu'elle a foiré. De toute façon on lui a dit que c'était la condition à sa libération. Réponds Erica.

-Sa libération ?

-Oui, techniquement parlant, elle est notre prisonnière, et Ylias aussi.

-Je vois. Bon je vais faire confiance en votre jugement, de toute façon si ça tourne mal je vous dirais « je vous l'avais bien dit ».

Scott sourit à Stiles à cette phrase qu'il lui avait effectivement dit plus d'une fois.

-Bon, reprends Isaac, comment on amène Derek jusque là bas ? Parce qu'avec les gens qui les recherchent, ce serait trop dangereux de faire venir Valérie et la meute de Peter ici, surtout si ton père débarque.

Ils réfléchissent, regardant l'hybride se débattre comme un beau diable, ses chaussettes dans la bouche.

Stiles s'approche de lui.

-Stiles, tu fais quoi ? Demande Scott pas rassuré.

Stiles s'accroupit prêt de Derek qui gigote de plus belle. Ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux. Il arrache les chaussettes de la bouche de Derek qui s'apprête à vociférer de nouveau mais Stiles parle avant :

-Dis moi, tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-TU PEUX ALLER…

-Si tu es gentil et que tu nous suis, je te promets d'être tout…à….toi. Il ponctue sa phrase en posant un baiser dans le cou de l'Alpha et en le mordillant légèrement ce qui le fait tressaillir.

-A moi ? Tu ne te refuseras pas ?

-Je prendrais les initiatives.

-D'accord.

-Je rêve ou nous regardons mon meilleur ami flirter avec son petit ami amnésique ? Demande Scott

-Je rêve où notre Alpha s'est fait avoir juste avec du sexe ? Demande Erica.

-Je rêve où Stiles est toujours vivant et à réussi, juste comme ça ? Demande Isaac aussi choqué que les deux autres.

- Aidez-moi à le détacher.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Demande Scott plus que méfiant.

-Oui, même si il n'a pas confiance en moi, j'ai confiance en lui, en lui et en son loup.

Isaac et Erica échangent un regard et détachent Derek qui se relève et fixe Stiles. Il reprend son apparence humaine.

-J'aime mieux ça dit l'humain. Il passe ses bras autour du cou de Derek et lui roule une pelle qui fait rougir les autres et les forces à détourner le regard.

-On y va ? Demande Derek à la fin du baiser.

-Impatient ? Lui réponds Stiles en haussant un sourcil

-Oui.

La franchise de Derek le désarme totalement. Il se demande si c'est comme ça qu'il est quand il ne se cache pas derrière son habituel masque. Il aime bien ce Derek aussi, moins compliqué, beaucoup plus « basique » mais l'ancien lui manque trop.

Ils partent de chez Stiles et prennent la Jeep pour aller chez Derek. Tandis qu'Allison suit derrière. Il ne reconnait pas l'endroit mais sent qu'il est déjà venu ici, souvent. Ils entrent et descendent directement à la cave où la meute de Peter surveille les deux tourtereaux qui s'enlacent.

-Ah, mais ne serait-ce pas mon neveu ? Dit Peter, grand sourire, en ouvrant ses bras vers Derek. Celui-ci jette un regard à Stiles.

-Je ne sais pas qui c'est.

Derek fond sur Peter et coince sa tête entre con coude et le mur.

-Stiles, ce n'est pas très sympas ce que tu fais là.

-C'est bon Derek, laisse le, ne t'occupe pas de lui.

Derek lâche Peter non sans un regard menaçant.

-Je n'oublierai pas ça.

- Vois-le comme une compensation pour les conneries que tu as faites.

-Ma mort n'avait pas lavé mon ardoise ? Demande Peter offusqué.

-Non. Répondent Stiles et Scott d'une même voix.

-Bref, reprend Stiles. Vous là, lâchez vous la glotte 5 min et faites quelque chose pour Derek.

-Que vont-ils faire ? Demande Derek à Stiles.

-Crois moi, tu n'es pas vraiment toi-même, ils vont juste te rappeler qui tu es. D'accord ?

-….

-Je te lâche pas, je serai là.

Derek prends la main de Stiles et se tourne vers Valérie qui s'est dé-ventousé de son fiancé.

-Je ne sais pas si ça va fonctionner, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de rendre de la mémoire avant.

-Voici un marché, si tu y arrives, tu auras la vie sauve. Sinon…. Bref, qui est pour ? Propose Erica un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Tout le monde sauf Valérie et Ylias lève la main. Les deux froncèrent les sourcils.

-N'êtes vous pas censé être les gentils ? Demande Ylias en se plaçant devant sa dulcinée.

-Qui a décrété ça ? Demande Erica comme si elle venait d'apprendre la nouvelle.

Le couple Zeeman/Reed se regardent. Il l'embrasse et elle s'approche de Derek. Elle pose une main sur sa poitrine et l'autre sur sa tête.

-J'ai besoin que les membres de sa meute le touchent et pensent à lui. Utilisez le lien de votre meute pour le ramener. Enfin, je pense que ça devrait fonctionner.

-Pas d'entourloupe ma belle, on te surveille dit Vanille dans une pose douteuse.

-Ce sera rapide. Fait Valérie dont les yeux deviennent tout blanc.

En un instant c'est comme si l'énergie des membres de la meute était aspirée par Valérie. D'un coup, elle envoie cette énergie en repassant par la meute pour converger en Derek. Le choc est rude, ses yeux deviennent entièrement rouge sang et seule Erica ne tombe pas d'un coup, inerte.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils sont presque tous éveillés mais Derek est toujours dans son sommeil. Profitant de la confusion, Ylias et Valérie se sont enfuis. Peter demande au métis et au blond de sa meute de les surveiller, ils partent donc à leur poursuite.

Derek est allongé dans son lit depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes. Stiles dit aux autres qu'il ira probablement très bien et les fait sortir de la pièce. Sitôt la porte fermée il se dirige vers Derek. Son cœur bas si fort que Scott l'entends, de l'autre côté de la porte, avant de s'éloigné.

Stiles s'assoit à côté de l'Alpha et prend l'une de ses mains entre les siennes, la portant à sa bouche.

-Pas toi aussi… murmure-t-il les larmes aux yeux. On aurait jamais du laisser cette salope poser la main sur toi. J'ai été si naïf… Tu sais qu'ils se sont tirés juste après ? Si on ne les revoit pas bon débarras, sinon je ne donne pas cher de leur peau. Leur histoire est peut être triste mais elle a fait de mauvais choix et j'ai du mal à me sentir compatissant tu vois ? Tu sais Derek, cette vie… On est souvent en danger, on perd des gens qu'on aime… C'est pas vraiment ce qu'on appellerait le rêve hein ? Mais je te promets de devenir plus fort, pour qu'on ne perde plus personne alors… Me laisse pas. Tu m'entends Derek ? Me laisse pas enfoiré de chien !

Stiles pleure et évacue toute sa colère sur l'inconscient.

-Enfoiré de chien ?

Derek ouvre les yeux et les braque sur Stiles qui se stoppe net.

-D..D…Derek ?

-Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ?

-Je vivais l'émotion là ! C'est bien toi ?

Derek roule des yeux.

-T'es vraiment enquiquinant.

-Pardon ? Mais excuuuuuuuuse moi de pleurer ton sort parce que je t'ai cru déglingué à tout jamais hein ! Je rêve ! T'es vraiment sans cœur !

-T'es encore un gosse dit Derek avec l'ébauche d'un sourire.

-Je ne suis pas un gosse ! Je suis un adulte Derek ! T'es qu'un insensible ! On sent bien que tu es de retour. Pff, je vais aller prévenir les autres.

Stiles se lève seulement pour se faire attraper par son petit ami.

-J'ai moyennement apprécié le goût de tes chaussettes dans la bouche, tu pourrais au moins tenir ta promesse.

-Pardon ? Demande Stiles qui tente de comprendre.

Derek hausse un sourcil.

-Oh… Ow ! Tu viens de te réveiller d'une expérience métaphysique mais tu penses à ce genre de choses ? Est-ce que c'est pas un peu…

-Je te taquine.

-Pffff, mouais, je n'y crois pas, tu en veux à mon corps au point que même quand tu redeviens toi tu te souviens de ça ! D'ailleurs attends, comment être sûr que tu es toi et seulement toi ? Demande l'humain l'air suspicieux.

Derek réfléchit.

-La 1ère fois que tu m'as sucé tu as…

-OK OK OK TEMPS MORT ! Stiles se jeté sur Derek pour le faire taire et cela amuse le loup. Tendrement, Stiles se penche vers lui et l'embrasse. Le visage baissé, Stiles ne peut plus se retenir, les larmes coulent d'elles même.

-Stiles ?

-Putain Derek, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, tu comprends ? Tu n'étais plus la pendant des mois et quand je te retrouve, tu n'es plus toi, tu ne savais même plus qui j'étais. C'était pire que Scott. Quand je suis allé te voir cette nuit-là, ton loup… J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, que tu allais me bouffer. Est-ce que tu comprends à quel point j'ai eu mal ?

-Je suis désolé.

Derek oblige le jeune homme à le regarder dans les yeux. La peine de Stiles fait écho à l'intérieur de lui.

-Stiles, je suis désolé. Tu m'as manqué. C'était comme être prisonnier dans sa propre tête. Ce que tu as fait pour me retrouver… Je t'aime.

Il pose son front contre celui de celui qui a la moitié de son cœur.

-Je.. Je t'aime aussi Derek. Stiles a un rire nerveux, il sèche ses larmes. Wow, le grand, le puissant, le sauvage Derek Hale est à moi… Attends un peu que je raconte ça à Scott et aux autres.

-Stiles ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai envie de toi.

Derek l'embrasse, il l'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils se touchent, s'explore avec une férocité rare. Gagnant vite en intensité, Stiles à sa bouche déjà au niveau du nombril de Derek lorsque prit de gène il s'arrête.

-Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu problématique de faire ça, là maintenant ? Je veux dire tu viens de « revenir » et les autres sont là…

-Crois-moi, ils ne nous gêneront pas. Maintenant, paie ton du pour m'avoir jeté dans les mains de cette tarée.

Stiles sourit. Ilse mets à genoux sur le lit et défait un à un les boutons de sa chemise laissant entrevoir une simple ligne de sa peau pâle. Il enlève son pantalon et révèle un shorty bleu azur

Assis, Derek ne rate pas une miette de ce spectacle, son loup non plus d'ailleurs. L'humain retire sa chemise, l'enroule et s'en sert pour bander les yeux de l'Alpha qui sous la surprise le laisse faire. Stiles le fait s'allonger sur le dos, retirer son t shirt et son jean. Le loup est quasiment nu devant son petit ami qui n'en croit pas ses yeux. Avide, ses mains parcourent son corps, bientôt remplacé par sa bouche. Il lèche et aspire la peau, laissant juste quelques traces plus foncées sur la peau bronzée. Il embrasse l'entre jambe de son petit ami et sans retirer le boxer, fait glisser son pénis maintenant dur vers le bas, le faisant sortir de sa prison de coton. Lorsque son souffle chaud et un coup de langue atteignent le gland gonflé de désir et ainsi dévoilé, Derek s'accroche aux draps et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Pendant que Stiles le goutte et se noie dans on odeur, il retire promptement son propre boxer et se caresse en même temps.

-Stiles… murmure l'Alpha qui en veut plus.

Audacieux, bien qu'un peu effrayé, Stiles se place tête bêche. Ses propres mouvements font se balancer son pénis au dessus du visage toujours aveugle de Derek qui, sentant quelque chose tâtonne de sa main l'environnement et comprends ce que viens de faire son petit ami. Localisant l'objet de la tentation, il l'englobe lui aussi sans autre forme de procès ce qui fait gémir Stiles. Lui-même continuant ses mouvements, il sent la langue passer de sa virilité à ses bourses puis son scrotum, puis revenir vers sa hampe. Perdants le fil, embrassant les cuisses de Derek, le masturbant il ne laisse pas de répit à son Alpha.

Subitement, il sent Derek agripper ses fesses, modifier l'angle de ses jambes d'un geste puis une sensation humide et électrisante.

-Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu.. ?

Derek aurait bien du mal à répondre, son visage se perdant dans l'arrière de son amant. Stiles s'apprête à protester de nouveau, il a un peu honte mais un gémissement lui est arraché, puis un autre. En moins de deux secondes il est à quatre pattes et Derek active sa langue en lui.

-N… Nonnn… noooooon.

-Tu veux que j'arrête ? Demande le loup sans avoir retiré la chemise autour de ses yeux.

-Non… Réponds Stiles d'une petite voix, trop honteux d'apprécier ce genre d'exotisme.

Derek recommence son œuvre, le jeune homme si serré se détends au point que la langue de l'Alpha puisse entrer un bout à l'intérieur. Stiles n'en peux plus, il perd toute notion de retenue, il saute du lit, cherche dans sa veste, sort le petit carré et d'un bond retourne sur le lit. Il s'acharne sur l'emballage et finit par l'ouvrir, triomphant il déroule la capote sur le membre dressé de son amant, il le regarde droit dans les yeux alors qu'accroupit, il s'assoit sur le pic de chair. La préparation ayant fait son œuvre, il ne ressent pas trop de douleur et peut vite commencer à bouger. Il embrasse Derek, gémis dans son oreille ce qui excite encore plus le loup. Stiles bouge ses hanches, les soulèves et les reposes. Il décide de changer de position et tirant Derek, ils basculent pour se mettre en missionnaire. Stiles veut le voir, il veut voir le désir autant qu'il le sent. Il retire la chemise et la balance. Derek l'embrasse, mordille son coup tout en effectuant ses va et viens. Stiles se masturbe en même temps et lorsqu'il sent la jouissance proche, il ralentit pour se caler à l'autre. Dans un râle, ils se libèrent. Les yeux dans les yeux, Derek se retire, se débarrassant de la capote usagée. Stiles mets ses mains devant ses yeux en éclatant de rire :

-Wow, c'était… Il jette un regard à son petit ami et se mord la lèvre inférieure.

Il n'a pas besoin de finir sa phrase, à son regard, Stiles sait que Derek a parfaitement compris.

Quand ils sortent de la chambre et descendent au salon, Scott détourne le regard en rougissant. Isaac a un grand sourire et les filles sont dehors.

-J'en déduit que Derek est lui-même ? Demande Scott sans les regarder pour autant.

-C'est moi. Réponds l'Alpha impassible.

Isaac se lève et s'approche. Il semble hésitant puis le prend dans ses bras. Derek ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir, d'un hochement de tête de Stiles, il comprend qu'il n'a qu'à se détendre et répondre à l'accolade. Il sert Isaac en retour et Scott s'approche. Il passa sa main sur la nuque du jeune loup et sent une tension disparaitre d'eux. Erica et Allison entrent. La blonde court enlacer Isaac et son chef de meute suivie d'Allison.

-Moi aussi j'ai droit à un câlin ? Demande Peter en s'approchant les bras ouvert.

-Nan ! Réponds Stiles en tirant la langue.

-Espèce de sale petit…

Derek lui lance un regard qui le fait taire, Peter lève un sourcil et s'en va.

-Bon, et si tu nous racontais ce qu'il t'est arrivé durant ces 6 mois ? Demande Isaac.

-D'accord.

Ils s'assoient tous. Derek leur raconte comment elle avait fait de lui une autre personne, les pressions régulière qu'elle subissait de sa famille pour qu'on se mari au plus vite et qu'ils aient une descendance. Il raconte qu'elle était si amoureuse d'Ylias qu'elle aurait tout fait pour qu'il survive. Ses parents étaient coincés car les autres choix potentiels en dehors de lui n'auraient probablement pas accepté de se marier avec leur fille. Parfois, les mariages arrangés l'étaient des années auparavant. Il représentait leur meilleure chance. Il raconte les autres types de métamorphes qu'il a croisés, les humains aux capacités spéciales…

Ils sont absorbés par le récit. Puis, à leurs tours, ils racontent ce qu'il s'est passé entre temps. Dans la soirée, Stiles décide de rentrer chez lui, prétextant l'envie de voir son père qui devait s'inquiéter. Il refusa poliment la proposition de Scott de le raccompagner et prends sa Jeep. Il arrive chez lui et son père est sur le canapé, lisant un livre.

-Stiles ? Mais où tu étais passé ? Tu ne pourrais pas m'appeler de temps en temps que je sache que mon fils est toujours vivant ?

-Désolé Pa', j'ai quelque chose à te dire, on a retrouvé Derek. »

Stiles lui raconte les évènements en omettant volontairement certains détails. Parfois son père se demande si il préfère savoir ou pas.

Trois jours plus tard, Stiles est toujours chez lui. Il n'est pas vraiment sorti, il profite de ses vacances, il étudie, il fait des recherches, il occupe son esprit. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Il ouvre et tombe sur Scott.

« Scott ?

-Vas-y, il se passe quoi ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

Scott entre et s'assoit sur le lit, il croise les bras et fixe Stiles.

-Je sais qu'il y a un truc qui te tracasse. C'est quoi ?

-Rien ne me tracasse Scott, tout va bien.

-Donc, tu t'enfui de chez Derek après qu'il nous ait raconté ce qui lui est arrivé et tu donnes à peine de tes nouvelles pendant ces derniers jours. Je te connais, tu es préoccupé, je veux savoir par quoi.

-T'est-il venu à l'idée que peut être, je dis bien peut être je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ? Demande Stiles en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, adossé à la porte.

-Quelque chose te perturbe et ça a un rapport avec Derek non ? Umhhh, quelque chose qu'il aurait faite…ou pas… Pendant qu'il n'était plus la…

- Arrête Scott, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour que tu m'analyse, je préfère quand c'est moi.

-Je te connais Stiles alors il vaut mieux que j'essaie de deviner ou tu vas cracher le morceau ?

Stiles souffle et se pose aux côtés de son meilleur amis.

-J'ai réalisé quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que les Zeeman voulaient ?

-Que Valérie épouse un « sang pur » et perpétue le nom des Zeeman.

-Donc, ils voulaient qu'elle ait des enfants, on est d'accord ?

-Oui. Elle avait consenti à ce sacrifice pour Ylias.

-Et si… Si elle avait couché avec Derek ? Il n'a rien dit de ça, mais ils ont été ensemble six mois.

-C'est ce à quoi tu réfléchissais ?

-J'arrive pas à me tirer cette idée de la tête, même si Derek n'était pas lui-même donc je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

-Stiles, même si c'était arrivé, et j'en doute, ça n'aurait aucune signification. Il tient à toi.

-Tu as probablement raison, mais… je suis juste un idiot jaloux.

-T'inquiètes pas va, elle est loin maintenant.

Le téléphone de Scott sonne. Il répond : « Oui ?... QUOI ?...QUOIIIII ?! On arrive ! ». Il a l'air blême.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Stiles inquiet.

-On va chez Derek, maintenant.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Apparemment quelque chose est…Arrivée. Il faut qu'on y aille.

Stiles a la désagréable sensation que Scott lui cache quelque chose d'important. Il lutte durant tout le trajet pour ne rien demander. Il n'est pas vraiment d'une patience extrême mais ne dis rien. Ils entrent chez l'Alpha et la première personne que Stiles voit est Valérie, en sang et couverte de bleu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Demande Stiles d'une voix calme sans cesser de la fixer.

-Sa famille l'a attaqué. Réponds Allison qui lui apporte une serviette humide.

-Nous avons tenté de fuir avec Ylias mais ils nous ont rattrapés. J'ai réussi à fuir… Vous devez m'aider à le récupérer avant qu'il ne le tue. Je leur ai désobéis, ils vont se venger.

-En quoi est-ce notre problème ? Demande Stiles en la fixant de plus en plus intensément. Ressentant comme un malaise général, il regarde les autres membres de sa meute. Il remarque enfin Derek, assis sur les marches de l'escalier, la tête entre les mains. Quand son regard croise celui de Stiles, il ne peut supporter son regard et l'Alpha détourne les yeux. Son regard exprimait quelque chose que Stiles aurait interprété comme de la honte ou peut être de la peur. Aucun des deux choix ne semblait bon, il pense à Derek Hale, pas à n'importe qui. Quand Scott glisse sa main dans la sienne, le visage baissé, il sait que quelque chose cloche. Il tente de se dégager mais Scott raffermi sa prise.

-Qui lui dit ? Demande Erica.

Valérie reprends la parole, la serviette sur l'une de ses blessures :

-Parce que je suis enceinte de Derek, votre Alpha.

_**Voilààààà la fin du chaa pitre 6. Wow, après des chapitres sans Derek c'est un peu sa fête maintenant ! Merci à tous pour vos reviiiiewssss, ça fait plaisir de réussir à transmettre de l'émotion à quelqu'un quand on écrit. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé (ou non).**_

_**See ya.**_


	8. Point de rupture

**_Hello Hello les gens ! Voici le 7e chapitre de La Meute 2. On arrive (malheureusement) bientôt à la fin de cette histoire._**

**_Au programme, les conséquences de la révélation du chapitre précédent, mais vous ne serez pas au bout de vos surprises ! (Attention aussi, je rappel que parfois j'écris des choses un peu...coquine, donc vous êtes prévenu)_**  
**_._**

**_Je jure que les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, mais encore une fois, je dirais pas non à certains des acteurs !_**

**_Attention, suite à une totale idiotie de ma part, j'avais sauté un chapitre ! (BOUUHHH) du coup j'ai replacé les choses dans l'ordre, sorry, sorry, sorry !_**

**Chapitre 7 – Point de rupture.**

Pendant quelques secondes Stiles ne bouge pas. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et se ferment très vite. Dans le tourbillon de ses pensées une phrase a eu l'effet d'une bombe nucléaire laissant le jeune homme interdit. Il se tourne, esquive la main de son meilleur ami qui souhaite le retenir et lorsqu'il sent l'Alpha se lever et s'apprêter à dire quelque chose il focalise sa haine et l'utilise sur Valérie et Derek en supprimant leurs 5 sens. Il va à la porte, grimpe dans sa Jeep et rentre chez lui. Il monte directement les escaliers, retire ses chaussures, son jean, son sweat et s'allonge dans son lit. Prenant quelques comprimés près de son lit, il s'endort.

Pendant ce temps, la meute regarde la porte toujours ouverte. Scott est le 1er à bouger, il regarde les « futurs parents » :

« Je pense que Stiles a eu son lot de complications. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte Valérie, mais avec tout ça, pas une seule personne ici ne souhaite te savoir vivante. J'en ai marre du mal que vous faites à Stiles. Derek, règle ça comme tu veux, mais tu ne l'approche pas avant que ce ne soit fait.

-Ne me dis pas… Commence l'Alpha qui se raccroche à n'importe quelle émotion pourvu que cela l'empêche de penser à ce « bébé ».

-Ferme la Derek. Scott dit cette phrase avec l'autorité qui rappelle à tous qu'il pourrait très bien devenir Alpha. Son regard n'a rien de celui d'un Bêta envers son Alpha, mais celui du protecteur, de celui qui pulvérisera tout ce qui se mettra sur son chemin pour quelqu'un à qui il tient.

-Scott ! Calmes toi, on doit…

-Toi aussi Isaac, arrêtes. Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement penser à l'aider. Moi je n'aiderai pas une femme qui m'a plongée dans le coma. Quand à cette histoire de bébé… Je préfère ne pas m'exprimer, je doute que vous appréciez ce que j'ai en tête.

-Tu vas où ? Demande Isaac troublé, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter.

-Je vais auprès de mon meilleur ami. Vous savez, celui qui vient d'apprendre que son mec va être papa de la femme qui le lui a enlevé.

Scott s'en alla et se dirigea en direction de la maison du sheriff.

-Ils l'ont mieux pris que ce que je pensais dit Erica en haussant les épaules.

-Que vas-tu faire ? Demande Allison à Derek.

-On va prendre d'assaut une bonne fois pour toute la propriété de Reed. On va récupérer Ylias et ils disparaitront parce qu'on éliminera la source du problème.

-Vous n'allez pas tuer mes parents ! S'offusque Valérie.

Erica se pose devant elle, lui sourit et lui donne une gifle qui surprends tout le monde.

-Tu as fait souffrir assez de gens comme ça. Je n'ai qu'une envie, dévisser ta jolie petite tête. Je n'ai pas envie de t'aider, je vais obéir à mon Alpha, mais Boyd mérite sa vengeance.

Isaac intervient :

-Elle a raison. On vous a laissé une chance de vous enfuir, maintenant te revoilà. Enceinte en plus ? Que tu dis ! Même si c'est le cas ça pourrait être de n'importe qui.

-Ah oui ? Très bien, laissez-moi. Dans quelques mois quand j'aurais accouché de notre enfant (elle se tourne vers Derek) pourras tu supporter de le savoir loin de toi ? Toi qui as perdu presque toute ta famille, pourras-tu vivre en sachant que tu as un enfant quelque part ? Tu sais très bien ce que nous avons fait .

Derek ferme les yeux. Il se passe la main sur le visage. Il sent les regards d'Erica, d'Allison et d'Isaac braqués sur lui.

-On y va et on récupère Ylias. Que tu le veuilles ou non Valérie, tes parents vont mourir. C'est le prix de ta liberté. Accepte, ou débrouilles-toi, seule.

Elle se mord les lèvres et hoche la tête.

-Allison, prévient les Argent de sécuriser le périmètre pour éviter que certains tentent de s'enfuir. On attaquera demain à l'aube.

Derek grimpe dans sa chambre, ferme la porte et s'assoit sur son lit. Il peut encore sentir l'odeur de Stiles. Son cœur se serre à l'en faire mal. Il entend quelqu'un arriver.

-Laissez-moi seul. Dit-il suffisamment fort pour que l'autre l'entende à travers la porte.

Malgré tout celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Isaac qui referma derrière lui.

-Derek…

L'Alpha court vers lui et le plaque contre un mur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans laissez-moi seul Isaac ?

-Moi qui pensais que seul ton chéri avait droit au coup du mur…

Le poing de Derek se lève, prêt à frapper.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Que tu me parles.

-Je ne veux pas parler.

-Si tu le veux. Je suis ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami pour toi, et tu viens d'apprendre que tu serais éventuellement bientôt papa. Tu n'as même pas eu le temps de digérer l'information que ton copain l'a appris aussi. J'imagine le choc.

Derek détourne le regard et le lâche.

-Je suis censé lui dire quoi ?

-Qu'aimerais tu lui dire ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Derek, il va falloir que tu lui dises quelque chose à un moment. Tu ne peux pas juste le laisser… Comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera quand le bébé sera là ?

-Putain Isaac, je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas ! Je n'en ai aucune idée, comment suis-je censé savoir quoi dire ? Je me sens perdu. J'en viens à me demander si j'ai un futur avec Stiles. Je ne suis pas certain qu'être avec lui soit une bonne idée, je doute tellement…et ajouter un bébé et une mère qui peut changer la mémoire des gens dans l'histoire en plus ? Sans compter que les relations entre les membres sont déjà pas vraiment simple… Je vois Erica, la façon dont elle se méfie d'Allison parfois. Je vois Scott, son regard qui me dit « j'aurais souhaité que tu n'existes pas ».

-Tu te trompes Derek. Oui Erica se méfie encore d'Allison mais ça passera. C'est mieux maintenant qu'il y a quelques mois. Pour Scott, tu sais, il t'aime bien… Je pense même qu'il t'admire, ne lui dit pas que je t'ai confessé ça, il me tuera.

-Qu'il m'admire ? Lui ?

-Oui… il est très protecteur, tu le sais. Et c'est vrai qu'il a toujours trouvé étrange votre relation à toi et Stiles. Il veut le protéger. Il a peur qu'être avec toi le brise un peu. Il pense que tu es quelqu'un de courageux et de fort, tu prends des décisions qu'il ne serait pas encore capable d'assumer alors...

-Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Stiles intentionnellement.

-Peut-être, mais c'est son meilleur ami, Stiles a une place importante pour lui, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de réagir comme ça non ?

-Et donc ?

-Alors tu devrais leur parler, à tous les deux, leur expliquer ce que tu ressens. Est-ce que tu veux ce bébé ?

-Non. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça, encore moins avec elle.

-Alors…peut-être que tu devrais lui suggérer de euh… tu sais…ne pas l'avoir…

-Tu veux dire avorter ?

Derek à le regard dans le vide, son cerveau refuse d'avoir un avis, comme si ça ne lui arrivait pas à lui.

-Juste, penses y d'accord ? Parce que bientôt il sera trop tard. Aussi patient que soit Stiles, un bébé c'est un peu le coup de grâce pour quelqu'un qui vient de te retrouver. Je vais les chercher, il vaut mieux qu'ils soient dans le coin de toute façon.»

**Scott**

Il est là, endormi sur son lit comme si tout était normal. J'aperçois dans sa main le flacon de somnifère qu'il a pris pour se sentir mieux. Je retire une couche de vêtement et me glisse dans les draps derrière lui. On a déjà dormi ensemble avant…enfin, avant que nos penchants connaissent une certaine évolution mais ça n'a rien de tendancieux, c'est juste mon meilleur ami et je veux qu'il se sente en sécurité. Même dans son sommeil je veux qu'il sache que je suis là pour lui. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il s'agite et glisse mon bras sous le sien. Je niche ma tête dans son cou. C'est étrange, il a son odeur et celle de Derek. Je me demande si je sens comme Isaac aussi…ah, Isaac…le seul qui arrive à comprendre notre Alpha si vite. Je suppose qu'ils sont amis. Je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut en dire autant du reste de la meute vis à vis de lui.

« Scott, pourquoi on a autant de merdes ?

-Mauvais Karma ?

-On ne peut pas juste la tuer ? Je veux dire, ça réglerai certains problèmes.

-J'aimerais, crois-moi.

-Il va être père…quelle place j'ai là-dedans moi ? Rien que de l'imaginer avec elle ça me rends malade.

Il se recroqueville et je le sers d'autant plus fort.

-Stiles, ça me coûte de le dire à voix haute mais il t'aime. Il n'était pas lui-même tu le sais bien.

-Il a gardé toute sa mémoire ! Il aurait dû m'en parler, il aurait dû me dire qu'il avait couché avec elle. Quand je pense qu'on a…

-Oh, je vois (je ne suis pas certain de vouloir connaitre le détail de leur rythme sexuel). Et comment aurait-il pu t'en parler ? Il a probablement pensé qu'elle avait disparu, que c'était du passé, que ça n'avait aucun intérêt de te faire souffrir avec ça.

-Depuis quand tu défends Derek toi ?

-Depuis que tu rentres chez toi pour prendre des médocs et dormir. Tu essais de te convaincre que tout ça n'est pas arrivé ?

-Touché…

-Stiles…

-Je veux pouvoir prétendre que tout ça est juste faux ou inexistant. Je ne veux pas l'aider, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'elle fasse n'importe quoi avec leur futur enfant. Je me sens coincé.

-Tu aimes Derek ? Sincèrement ?

Je sens son cœur accélérer.

-Je l'aime oui.

-Alors on y retourne, on fait ce qu'on a à faire et on règlera le reste après, d'accord ?

-Je t'aime aussi Scott.

Je suis surpris…

-J'espère que tu ne m'aimes pas comme tu l'aime lui sinon je vais devoir mettre un terme à ce câlin, mais moi aussi je t'aime. A la vie à la mort. Mais je préfèrerais à la vie.

-Tu en fais pas un peu trop là ?

Je peux presque l'entendre sourire.

-Pour toi ? Je n'en ferais jamais assez.

-Tu dois en sortir des phrases mielleuses à Isaac.

Je rougis et lui donne un petit coup de tête affectueux.

-Chut, en plus j'ai un peut mal réagis tout à l'heure. Je te laisse vingt minutes profiter de mon corps ensuite on file.

-C'est tendancieux ce que tu dis Scott.

-Quoi ? Je sais que t'en rêve !

-T'es con. Dit il en souriant.

On se décide à se lever, je sors des draps en boxer et t shirt et je sens quelqu'un m'observer.

-Euh…Scott ?

Stiles semble observer quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois Isaac l'air contrarié à la fenêtre, je fronce les sourcils et ouvre la dite fenêtre, il entre.

-Je venais juste vous prévenir qu'on a prévu d'attaquer la résidence demain à l'aube. Derek m'a demandé de vous le dire parce que…vous êtes de la meute et que ce serait mieux qu'on soit tous au même endroit cette nuit. Bref vous pouvez retourner à…quoique vous étiez en train de faire là-dessous.

Il se retourne et s'apprête à partir, je l'attrape par l'épaule pour l'avoir face à moi.

-Tu n'es pas sérieusement e train de croire que j'ai touché à Stiles de cette manière là ? Isaac ?

-Oh, je ne crois rien, je vais juste retourner voir Derek.

-Isaac ?

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'apprécies pas de m'être fait rembarré tout à l'heure et d'avoir pris sur moi pour venir vous trouver juste pour vous voir vous faire des papouilles.

Aiiiiiiie, je ne sais pas quoi tu lui dire. Stiles me donne un coup pour que je réagisse.

-Ok, umh, déjà je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, j'étais vraiment en colère mais je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça. J'étais simplement en train de tenter de réconforter Stiles, tu comprends pourquoi non ? Ca n'avait rien de sexuel.

-…

-Mais écoute, si tu préfères croire le contraire et ne pas accepter mes excuses, libre à toi.

Je me dis qu'il va réfléchir et revenir sur sa position, mais non, il s'en va.

-Je rêve…

-Wow… Il est tendu le Isaac là. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On va chez Derek. »

Arrivés là bas, Erica et Allison les mettent au courant du plan. Valérie regarde tranquillement la télé sans avoir l'air le moins du monde sous pression. Scott sent la tension de Stiles qui la zieute toutes les 7 secondes.

« -Stiles, reste parmi nous.

-Umh, quoi ? Oui, oui, je vous écoute, on y va et on élimine tout le monde, enfin, on les mets KO, Derek et Peter s'occuperont des parents de la vipère là bas, enfin, si Peter vient.

Elle tourne sa tête, après tout, elle a parfaitement entendu.

-La vipère ?

-Pardon, ce serrait te faire trop d'honneur et insulter ces nobles créatures.

Malaise dans l'assistance.

-Bref, intervient Allison, j'ai cru comprendre qu'Isaac vous a trouvé dans une drôle de situation ?

Stiles leur explique ce qu'il s'est passé, Ni Allison, ni Erica n'aurait pris ça trop au sérieux, elles leurs conseil d'aller parler à leur chéri respectif, ils en ont bien besoin.

Scott va trouver Isaac dans la cuisine. Il regarde son verre avec insistance comme si celui-ci allait faire quelque chose d'inattendu. Ne sachant pas quoi lui dire Scott s'avance.

-Isaac ?

-Que veux-tu Scott ?

-Je pense qu'on s'est mal compris, je suis venu pour parler. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien de bizarre entre Stiles et moi. T'as réagis bizarrement.

-Peut être parce que j'ai peur.

-De quoi ?

-Que tu te lasses de moi, de n'être qu'une passade pour toi. Que tu trouves mieux, ailleurs. Ca fait déjà quelques jours que je me demande ce qu'il va se passer. Avec une ex et deux hommes gay ou bisexuels, peu importe, dans le coin…

-Ne le prends pas mal Isaac, mais tu es con.

-Quoi ? Il a l'air en colère.

-Isaac, tu me plais. Tu es le seul avec lequel j'ai envie d'être, d'accord ?

-…

-Tu comptes ne rien dire ?

-Je n'ai rien à dire d'autres.

-Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, tans pis. C'est vraiment ridicule.

Scott sort de la cuisine, il se dirige dehors.

Stiles grimpe les escaliers, Il hésite à frapper à la porte de la chambre de Derek. Il reste là, peut être deux minutes, peut être dix, il ne sait pas. La porte s'ouvre et Derek l'observe.

-On peut parler ? Demande Stiles en entrant.

-Je t'écoute.

-A vrai dire Derek, c'est moi qui t'écoute pour une fois. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis, ce que tu comptes faire par rapport à ce bébé et Valérie, et par rapport à moi. Si notre relation doit finir ou je ne sais quoi, fait le maintenant.

Derek réfléchit, il tente de choisir ses mots avec soin.

-Stiles, j'ai pensé que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Jamais je ne l'aurai touché si je n'avais pas été quelqu'un d'autre. Je me suis senti sale, je criais à l'intérieur. Je me suis senti mal de te l'avoir caché après qu'on l'ait fait tous les deux, mais j'étais si heureux de te revoir... Pour le bébé, je ne sais pas, je n'en veux pas, pas comme ça, pas avec elle. Par rapport à toi, à toi de voir.

-A moi de voir ? Non Derek, prends tes responsabilités ! Tu veux quoi ?

-Toi.

Ils se regardent, au fond, la réaction de Stiles décidera de la suite. Il se mord la lèvre mais est incapable d'avancer, alors Derek le fait, il s'avance jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un petit pas entre eux. Si Stiles comble cet espace, alors il y aura encore un « nous » en revanche si il ne le fait pas…

-Tu m'énerves Derek, je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir, je sais que tu subis les évènements autant sinon plus que moi.

Derek pose ses mains sur les bras de Stiles, il tremble. Il l'attire à lui et le jeune homme le prend dans ses bras. Il veut entendre le battement de son cœur, son cœur qui bat pour lui.

-Pardonnes moi.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te pardonner Derek.

Il l'embrasse, tendrement, comme pour se donner du courage à tous les deux. Stiles lui caresse la joue. Derek le sert fort, il n'a pas l'intention de le lâcher.

-Doucement mon Loup, je suis pas aussi résistant que vous hein.

-Merci…

-Derek, je voulais te dire…je sais que tu as été trahi par le passé, que tu ne fais confiance à personne. A ta place, même en ne sachant pas grand-chose de ta vie, je pense que j'aurais fait de même. Mais je veux que tu saches que je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Voilà. Bref, euh, on devrait rejoindre les autres je crois.

Stiles s'éloigne et ouvre la porte, Derek n'a pas bougé, il le regarde. Stiles lui tends la main, et Derek la saisit, il le suit.

Quand ils descendent, Allison et Scott discutent, tandis qu'Erica fait de même avec Isaac. Valérie est toujours devant la télé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Derek.

-Oh, j'ai oublié de te parler de ça… Umh, tu vois quand je suis parti tout à l'heure ? Je suis rentré chez moi, et Scott est venu, mais je dormais tu vois ? Et donc en fait, j'étais dans mon lit tout ça tout ça…

-Stiles, la version courte.

-Isaac pense que Scott et moi on faisait des « choses ». Stiles ponctue les derniers mots en effectuant des guillemets avec ses doigts. Derek hausse un sourcil.

-C'est vrai que tu sens un peu comme lui…

-Il m'a pris dans ses bras, c'est tout ! Tu ne vas pas être jaloux de Scott quand même.

-Non non… De toute façon, tu es à moi.

-Pardon ?

-Je t'ai marqué, tu te rappel ?

-Ow, ah oui c'est vrai. Je ne sens pas vraiment de différence, à part que je sens ton loup à présent. A ce propos, est-ce qu'il tentera toujours de me bouffer ?

-Qui sait ? Isaac, tu peux venir ici deux minutes ?

Il se lève et va vers son Alpha.

-Umh ?

-Stiles et Scott n'ont pas couché ensemble, je le saurais si c'était le cas.

-Umh umh.

-Umh umh ?

-Umh umh !

-Euh, vous avez un langage secret à base d'Umh umh ? Demande Stiles en plissant les yeux devant cet échange un peu étrange.

-Isaac, je te pensais plus mature que ça. Dit Derek en le fixant.

-Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose ? Il y a plus important je pense non ?

-Tout à fait d'accord avec le grand là, intervient Valérie. On devrait vérifier le plan une dernière fois et se reposer, j'ai des choses à vous indiquer où vous finirez littéralement en loup farci.

Isaac sent un picotement dans on dos, il se retourne et instantanément Scott détourne le regard et rigole avec Allison.

-Scott, à quoi tu joues ? Allison essaie de raisonner Scott qui peut parfois se montrer très buté.

-Laisse tombé, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête pour quelqu'un qui ne me fais pas confiance.

Il sait pertinemment qu'Isaac peut l'entendre. Derek lui jette un regard.

-Vous deux, est-ce que vous avez besoin qu'on vous laisse dix minutes pour que vous résolviez vos problèmes ? Si vous déconnez pendant la mission de demain vous mettrez toute la meute en danger.

-Un problème ? Il n'y a pas…

Isaac est interrompu par la main de Derek sur son épaule. Le geste aurait pu passer pour amical sans les yeux rouges électrique de l'Alpha qui indiquaient une lassitude à deux doigts de se transformer en énervement.

-On ne va pas ruiner la mission Derek, crois moi. Dit Isaac pas vraiment sûr de lui.

-Bien, dans ce cas vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à faire équipe demain avec Stiles. Vous serez la deuxième vague. Erica, Allison, vous fermerez la marche, vous intercepterez les métamorphes qui tenteront de s'échapper. Allison, il faudra que tu t'approvisionne auprès de Deaton, il a un tranquillisant spécial fait à partir du venin de Jackson à l'époque. Notre cible est exclusivement la famille Zeeman, les autres vous pouvez les laisser vivre.

Erica à l'air déçue.

-J'ai dit vivre, pas forcément en entier, si vous pouvez assumer vos actes.

Erica à l'air ravie.

-Ca c'est pour la percée, mais ensuite ? Demande Scott.

-Ensuite, Valérie, Erica et Isaac, vous irez chercher Ylias. Allison, Stiles et Scott, vous serez avec moi.

Quand on aura fait ce qu'il faut, on se rejoindra tous à l'entrée et on s'en ira, ensemble. C'est compris ?

Ils hochent là tête.

Allison et Erica vont voir Deaton pour récupérer le venin. Derek garde un œil sur Valérie. Isaac va jusqu'à sa chambre pour dormir lorsqu'il trouve Scott à l'intérieur en train de se déshabiller.

Il ne dit pas un mot et Scott le remarque. Il remet son t shirt sur lui, ramasse quelques vêtements et s'apprête à sortir. En passant devant Isaac il ralentit. Il espère qu'il lui dira quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais Isaac reste muet. Scott souffle et s'éloigne. Isaac se jette sur lui, ils commencent à rouler dans le couloir, ils sont sous forme d'hybrides, leur loups se cherchent et se chamaillent.

-Isaac, bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous ? A juste le temps de dire Scott qui a du mal à se contrôler, son loup est aux aguets.

-DEREKKKKK ! Hurle Stiles que le bruit à attirer. Quand l'Alpha arrive, il reste impassible. Hé bien ! Fais quelque chose !

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils se battent !

- Laisse-les, ça arrive parfois entre loups. Mes parents se battaient comme ça parfois, j'imagine qu'on est plus doué pour régler nos problèmes avec des mots qu'eux.

-Tu es sûr de ça ? C'est un peu ironique que toi tu sois plus doué avec les mots…Derek grogne. Mouais, tu es surtout plus doué pour grogner sur les gens.

Derek fait un pas vers Stiles et celui-ci s'enfuit en rigolant.

Pendant ce temps, Scott et Isaac sont toujours en train de se frapper, se balancer d'un bout à l'autre du couloir. Ils se grognent dessus, se tournent autour, se sautent dessus, le grand n'importe quoi pour un observateur extérieur. Ils finissent complètement emmêlés l'un d'an l'autre, chacun faisant une prise à l'autre pour le faire abdiquer. Ils reprennent leur apparence humaine mais ne lâchent rien. Isaac parvient à prendre l'avantage :

-Abandonne Scott.

Celui-ci, parvient à désarçonner son petit ami et le projette. Il l'attrape est le balance contre un mur, il s'approche, Isaac lui fait une clé et Scott se retrouve collé au mur, le corps d'Isaac est collé contre celui de Scott, plus il se débat, plus son bassin se frotte à celui de son petit ami.

Scott sent son souffle dans son cou, lui-même essayant de retrouver le sien. Isaac lui laisse dégager sa main seulement pour mieux lui attraper les deux poignets et le plaquer encore plus contre le mur.

Isaac le torture. Les mouvements de Scott sous son corps commencent à le noyer sous le désir. Scott, conscient de ce qu'il fait se cambre d'autant plus afin de le titiller. Il est pris à son propre jeu lorsqu'il sent la langue chaude et humide d'Isaac sur son oreille. Quand celui-ci embrasse son cou, il gémit. Il entend l'expression triomphante de celui qui est derrière lui mais n'a pas l'intention de laisser ça impuni. Il se retourne et plaque Isaac contre le mur en posant son bras en travers de sa gorge, il s'approche et fait mine de l'embrasser, obligeant Isaac à avancer son cou pour quémander ses lèvres et reculer au dernier moment sans lui donner ce qu'il veut. Satisfait de son résultat, il perd son sourire lorsqu'il sent la main de son petit ami passer sous son t shirt, il frisonne. Relâchant la pression de son bras, Isaac se jette sur ses lèvres. Leur baiser est sauvage, ils se retrouvent dieu seul sait comment dans la chambre d'Isaac qui referme la porte à clé. Ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre, enlevant, arrachant presque leur vêtement, les préliminaires ressemblent à une lutte, gobant, mordillant, léchant… Scott fini sur le ventre, Isaac, avec une rapidité déconcertante enfile un préservatif. Si en temps normal, Scott se serait alarmé, là, il exprime son impatience en relevant légèrement les fesses. Isaac passe son bras autour du cou du jeune homme et de l'autre main se guide. Aussi violent qu'ait pu être leur échange à peine quelques secondes avant, Isaac prends d'infinie précaution en entrant. Scott le sent, il se détend de son mieux bien qu'il tremble sans savoir pourquoi. Arrivé à mi chemin, Scott mords dans le bras d'Isaac à portée pour étouffer un petit cri. Ce dernier se laisse mordre, commençant par des mouvements lents et profonds. Scott ne sait plus où il est, son corps bouge tout seul, il bouge pour aller de lui-même à la rencontre d'Isaac qui embrasse son dos, son oreille, puis lui. Scott attrape la tête de son petit ami pour le maintenir, perdant sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils basculent en cuillère et le mouvement redouble d'intensité. Isaac le masturbe en même temps qu'il va et vient. Scott n'en peux plus, allant jusqu'à sucer l'un des doigts de son petit ami en même temps, se perdant en « vas y », « oui » ou autre, il sent Isaac accélérer ses mouvements et jouir, il suit quelques secondes après. Il se retire délicatement, se débarrasse de sa capote tout ça sans vraiment changer de position. Il a son visage posé sur celui de Scott.

-C'était…inattendu.

-Ca va ? Demande Isaac inquiet.

-C'est étrange comme sensation…j'ai l'impression d'être complet quand on…Enfin bref.

-A propos de tout ça…

-Isaac, tu penses que je t'aurais laissé faire ça si je n'étais pas certain de mes sentiments pour toi ? Que j'aurais osé sortir avec un homme, te présenter à ma mère, fais des efforts pour m'assumer devant les autres si tu n'étais rien pour moi ?

-Je sais, c'est stupide, j'ai flippé.

-Moi aussi j'ai peur tu sais ? Mais une partie de moi pense…je ne sais pas, j'ai juste besoin de toi d'accord. On a besoin de temps pour s'adapter l'un à l'autre, mais on va y arriver, je ne considère même pas ça comme une dispute.

Ils s'embrassent et Scott ne veut rien d'autre que rester à ses côté. Une voix surgit de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Vous deux, vous avez cassé un vase qui venait de ma tante Leonie. J'espère que vous le savez.

-Peter, dis leur aussi pour les tableaux !

-Stiles me fait remarquer qu'en effet, dans votre « dispute que Scott ne considère pas comme étant une dispute» vous avez saccagé plusieurs tableaux qui étaient dans les couloirs.

-L'énergie de la jeunesse commente Vanille.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Demande Scott en haussant la voix.

-On est venu vérifier que vous ne vous étripiez pas dit Allison, gênée d'être témoin de cette affaire.

-Oh mon dieu, mais dégagez ! Laissez nous !

-La vache, Je m'approche pas de la chambre d'Isaac ! Ça pue le sexe à des mètres à la ronde, si ça se trouve ils sont en train de…

-Erica, on veut vraiment pas savoir ça ! dit Allison en s'éloignant.

-De vrais cochons ! Rigole Stiles en la suivant.

-Moi aussi je veux faire des cochoncetés renchérit Vanille en partant avec lui.

-Moi je veux bien savoir, dommage que cette clé m'empêche de voir ce qu'il se passe là dedans souffle Peter.

-Pervers ! Crie Scott en se cachant sous la couverture.

-Je suppose qu'être dans une meute va nous obliger à être un peu moins… prude souffle Isaac en souriant.

-Oh, non , non, non, ils vont respecter notre intimité, voilà tout.

Isaac sourit et le serre plus fort.

-Isaac ?

-Oui Scott ?

-Est-ce que je sens ce que je crois que je sens ?

-Possible.

Le soleil ne se lèvera pas avant quelques heures, mais ils sont déjà prêts. Sur le bord de la route, la meute de Derek est prête, accompagnée d'une femme aux cheveux lunaire. Peter avait indiqué qu'il avait ses propres choses à faire donc lui et sa meute étaient parti de leur côté faire dieu sait quoi. Deux contingents d'Argent sécurisent le périmètre, au cas où. Chris Argent coordonne l'opération entre son équipe et la meute via Allison. Derek prends la parole :

«Aujourd'hui nous allons rendre aux Zeeman ce qu'ils nous ont fait. Il ne s'agit pas de vengeance, il s'agit de rétribution. Personne ne s'attaque à nous. Je compte sur vous pour veiller les uns sur les autres. Nous sommes une meute, je veux revoir chacun d'entres vous vivant lorsque l'opération sera finie. On y va.

Derek et Valérie s'élancent dans la forêt. Au bout de cinq minutes, Scott, Isaac et Stiles font de même. Ils vont moins vite, forcément, mais leur but est d'être l'élément de surprise pour seconder leur Alpha. Enfin, Erica et Allison ferment la marche pour finir ceux qu'ils restent. Ils se débarrassent facilement de ceux qu'ils croisent, mais c'est normal, c'est une fois à l'intérieur que cela va se compliquer.

Derek et Valérie entrent par une des chambres ouvertes au 2nd étage de la résidence. Dans la pièce vide, Derek la mets en garde, une seule entourloupe et elle mourra, bébé ou pas bébé. Au détour d'un couloir, ils tombent nez à nez avec des loups garous sous leur forme hybride. Derek s'en débarrasse facilement et continue sa route dans un relatif silence.

Arrivés au bout du couloir, ils perçoivent de l'agitation aux étages inférieurs. L'odeur du sang et les cris indiquent une bataille. Dans le couloir où ne se trouvent que les chambres des employés, Scott, Erica, Allison et Vanille se battent avec des gardes dont la forme hybrides rappel celle d'une panthère. Ils arrivent à mettre en déroute leurs assaillants et prennent le dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Vanille ? Demande Derek suspicieux.

-Mon Alpha a décidé de venir se joindre à votre petite fête.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit quand je lui ai demandé de venir.

- Oh, disons qu'un évènement indépendant de sa volonté l'a décidé à agir, il aime son neveu tu sais ?

Etrangement, elle porte un rapide coup d'œil à Valérie qui frissonne.

-On doit vite bougé, où sont les autres ? Demande la jeune femme anxieuse.

-On les a perdus, on n'a pas réussi à localiser Ylias. Réponds Scott en donnant un dernier coup à l'un des gardes.

Ils s'élancent, Valérie à leur tête et se retrouvent dans la salle de réception. Dans la pièce, personne ne bouge. Stiles, Isaac, Peter et ses deux Bêtas font face aux parents Zeeman et une dizaine de gardes, certains sous une forme hybride difficilement reconnaissable en tout cas ils ont des écailles.

L'arrivée de Derek et des autres brisent ce fragile équilibre, Les gardes toujours valides qu'ils avaient combattu peu avant arrivent à leur suite, des hurlements se font entendre, les coups pleuvent. L'un des Bêta de Peter, le blond aux cheveux long se fait à moitié déchiqueté la main par un Lézard-garou (?). Allison arrive à atteindre son agresseur mais elle est percuter par le corps de Scott qui a été balancé par la mère Zeeman dont la force l'a totalement surpris. Ylias attrape Valérie pour l'emmener avec lui mais Peter lui saute dessus et le balance pour assommer le père Zeeman qui ne peut éviter le corps, trop occupé à tenir tête à Erica et Vanille.

-Tout le monde s'arrête ou cette jolie petite frimousse va baigner dans son sang !

C'est Peter, son bras griffu sous la gorge de Valérie qu'il maintient contre lui.

-Peter ! Lâche ma fille ! Hurle Richard rouge de colère.

-Peter qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande Derek perplexe.

-J'ai votre attention ? Bien ! Mes chers amis…

-De quels amis il parle ? Demande Stiles en regardant les gens dans la pièce dont certains quelques peu estropiés.

-Stiles, cesse d'être si impoli quand les adultes parlent.

Stiles recule, outré.

-Donc je disais, mes chers amis, ma chère famille, oui, même vous les gamins et future belle famille, je vous ai réuni ici ce soir pour que vous soyez témoin.

-Peter, tu es sûr que c'est le moment adéquat ? Demande son Bêta le métis en baissant la tête en signe de soumission.

-Mais bien sûr ! Après tout, tout le monde est là, et il n'y a pas de meilleur moment pour la demander en mariage.

Tout le monde se regarde, cherche de qui il parle.

-Me regardez pas, je n'ai rien à voir la dedans dit Vanille à Stiles, Isaac et Derek qui la fixent.

Peter fait son bras redevenir humain et il retourne Valérie vers lui, se mettant à genoux, il sort un écrin de sa veste et l'ouvre, une magnifique bague apparait.

-Valérie Eléonore Victoria Zeeman, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Pendant dix secondes, personnes ne bouge, personne ne respire. Maman Zeeman manque de s'évanouir, son mari la soutient.

-Peter, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? C'est ridicule ! Tu es bien le dernier avec qui ma fille souhaiterait se marier ! Dit le père toujours plus furieux.

-Ah, oui, vraiment ? Peter regarde à présent Valérie, livide.

-Je..J'ai..Il…

-Elle ne se mariera jamais avec vous ! Elle est avec moi ! Réponds Ylias à Peter un air de défi dans la voix.

-A toi ? Parce que tu comptes élever un enfant qui n'est pas de toi ?

La meute de Derek qui sont déjà au courant de la nouvelle ne bronche pas, ceci dit quand ils voient l'air des autres et en particulier celui d'Ylias ils sentent qu'il y a un problème.

-Ils.. Ils ne savaient pas ? Ni sa famille, ni Ylias… Souffle Isaac en comprenant.

-Oups, malaise dit Vanille en secouant la main comme si il s'agissait d'une grosse bêtise.

-Tu es enceinte ? La voix d'Ylias est nouée ce n'est pas possible à ses yeux.

Valérie pleure, elle ne sait pas quoi répondre, elle ne pensait clairement pas que cela ce serait passé de cette manière.

-Oui… Je voulais te le dire, mais tout est arrivé si vite…

-AH AH AH AH AH ! Oui ! C'est parfait ! Dit Richard, bravo ma fille, je savais que tu ne nous décevrais pas ! Tu entends ça chéri, notre fille est enceinte de Derek Hale, on va être grand parent !

-Non, Valérie, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'es pas enceinte d'un Hale, pas de… LUI ?! C'est un Reed n'est ce pas ?

Stiles est tendu, cette vérité ne passe décidemment pas. Isaac pose une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

-Valérie, tu devrais peut être leur dire la vérité à présent dit doucement Peter en lui massant les épaules.

Ses larmes séchées elle lui jette un regard, il lui sourit.

-C'est assez surréaliste là chuchote Stiles à Scott qui acquiesce.

-Ylias, je suis tellement désolé…Tu sais qu'ils ne nous auraient jamais laissés ensemble, peu importe ce qu'on aurait fait…Je n'étais même pas certaine qu'ils t'auraient libéré une fois marié et avec un enfant. Au départ, ils m'avaient promise à Peter Hale, mais il est mort… Quand il est revenu à la vie il est venu me voir, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé… On a commence à se voir, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas se marier avec une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, alors il est venue de plus en plus souvent et…je suis tombé sous son charme. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il état mort une fois, et quand mes parents ont su ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'il y avait du coup un autre Alpha chez les Hale ils m'ont forcé à le récupérer, ils m'ont forcé à l'utiliser, comme un vulgaire outil. Hein, papa, maman ? Du moment que je finissais avec Derek Hale peu importe ce que je voulais moi !

-Valérie, fais attention à ce que tu dis ! Intervient la mère avec autorité.

-Non ! J'en ai marre, marre de vos…CONNERIES ! Vous m'avez fait faire n'importe quoi ! Je m'en veux tellement, je suis vraiment désolé de ce que je vous ai fait.

Elle se tourne vers la meute de Derek en prononçant sa dernière phrase.

-Tout ça c'est pour la famille Valérie, pour toi aussi ! Dit le père qui se calme.

-Non, tout ça c'est pour VOUS, uniquement pour vous ! Tout ce à quoi vous pensez c'est ce foutu bébé et ce fichu mariage !

Elle se soustrait à Peter et ramasse un bout de verre, preuve de la bataille qui se déroulait là quelques instants plus tôt et le pointe vers son cœur.

-Valérie, que fais-tu ?! S'exclame la mère.

-Pas un geste ! J'en peux plus, il faut que ça cesse ! Vous m'entendez ? VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?

Valérie est en pleine crise, personne ne sait l'attitude a adopté.

-Valérie, commence Derek, on trouvera une solution, tu n'es pas obligé…de le garder…

Tout le monde est choqué, Valérie lui sourit.

-Oh Derek, je suis tellement désolé, je m'en veux de ce que je t'ai fait, des mensonges que j'ai mis dans ta tête.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller, baisse ce bout de verre, je pense que ta famille a compris à présent.

Il tend la main en signe d'apaisement.

-Ecoute le père de ton futur enfant Valérie, lui dit Richard en s'approchant à pas feutré.

Elle cligne des yeux. Peter, rapide, parvient à enlever le bout de verre de ses doigts, non sans se blesser lui-même. Elle est dos à lui, il la maintient contre son torse mais à vrai dire, elle ne cherche pas à s'échapper.

-Le père de son futur enfant hein ? Valérie, tu devrais faire la lumière sur ton dernier mensonge chérie.

Valérie s'agrippe au bras de Peter, ressemblant son courage.

-Derek, on a jamais couché ensemble, j'ai créé ses souvenirs de toute part. Cet enfant… Elle fixe Derek. C'est bien un Hale…mais c'est celui de Peter. »

Ohhhh Ma gaddddd mais quelle ***** celle la ! Non je rigole, que dîtes vous de ça ? L'avez vous vu venir ? J'avoue que même moi j'étais parti sur autre chose au départ !

Merci à vous pour vos review en tout cas, c'est super de voir que ça vous plait !

See ya !


	9. Mise au point

_Bon, cette fois je pense ne pas me tromper de chapitre ! Comment nos héros vont réagir aux dernières révélations ?_

_Voici la fin de la bataille chez les Zeeman mais vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises (en tout cas j'espère que cela vous surprendra)._

**Chapitre 8 – Mise au point.**

Cette fois, la mère de Valérie s'évanouit pour de bon, son mari ne tente même pas de la rattraper, trop abasourdit par la déclaration :

-Ma petite fille ? Enceinte d'un mort ?!

-Oh Richard, ce que tu peux radoter ! Oui je suis mort, bon et alors ? Je suis vivant maintenant hein ! Qui plus est, suffisamment e forme pour avoir un héritier pour nos familles dit Peter en serrant encore plus Valérie contre lui.

-Alors toute cette histoire de bébé…Commence Scott.

-…Etait fausse. Derek n'est pas le père de l'enfant…Fini Isaac.

-Vous avez bien tous entendu ça aussi ? Pendant un moment j'ai cru halluciner continue Allison dont l'arc est tombé à l'arc sous le choc (elle se baisse pour le ramasser).

-Elle s'est bien foutue de nous ! Dit Erica donc les yeux prennent une teinte cannelle.

-Vous…La colère de Derek emplit la pièce comme un nuage de pouvoir.

-J'en reviens pas dit Stiles en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. On s'est fait avoir ?

-Tu nous a manipulé Valérie.

Il n'y avait pas d'accusation, juste une constatation de la part de Derek tandis qu'il s'approche d'eux.

-J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire Derek, tu devrais le comprendre.

Il avance vers elle mais Peter s'interpose, Derek attrape son bras, et le tord violemment dans un bruit de craquement. Peter hurle, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son neveu ose un tel mouvement sur lui. Le Bêta blond de Peter lui saute dessus, mais Derek l'attrape par le cou et le jette dans la cheminée allumée, mettant le feu à sa longue chevelure.

Un loup garou et un lézard-garou foncent sur Stiles. Il les rend aveugles juste assez longtemps pour qu'ils se cognent dans une table et qu'il puisse s'éloigner le temps qu'Allison et Scott leurs règle leurs compte.

Un autre garde, bien plus imposant manipulant une masse d'arme à la taille impressionnante entre suivi de deux « clowns ». Le garde tente de frapper Stiles, Isaac le pousse et parvient à esquiver le coup. Le Bêta blond de Peter saute sur Isaac, prenant appui sur lui puis saute en direction d'un des clowns. Celui-ci l'attrape au vol et le redirige vers le garde qui le frappe. Un horrible bruit se fait entendre alors que d'un pied, il tente de se débarrasser du corps du blond, coincé par les piques de l'arme. Isaac fonce, il utilise ses griffes sur la jambe du colosse dont le sang gicle. Erica arrête net le bras du garde qui s'abat sur son frère de meute et Isaac en profite pour récupérer l'arme et le cogner avec à haute vitesse. Le garde tombe mais l'un des clowns arrive et attrape Isaac dans le dos, il révèle une bouche pleine de dents aiguisées comme celles d'un requin et s'apprête à le mordre. Scott attrape sa tête et la tire en arrière d'un coup sec, le faisant tomber. Il aurait probablement fait tomber Isaac avec lui mais la rapidité de ce dernier lui permet de se débarrasser de son sweat et de ne pas être entrainé par le mouvement. Stiles et Allison s'occupe du dernier, un cracheur de feu. Quand il s'apprête à lancer sa boule, Stiles se concentre pour qu'il perdre son sens du toucher uniquement sur sa bouche, celle-ci se ferme et les flammes commencent à le grignoter de l'intérieur. Il court vers Stiles mais Allison tire une flèche qui l'atteint en plein front. Il tombe, le feu le consumme et commence à atteindre le garde-colosse également .

Richard décider d'attaquer Peter, et ils se battent de nouveau.

-Protégez Valérie ! Crie Peter avant de recevoir un coup de poing.

Instantanément, Vanille et le métis se mettent en travers du chemin de Derek mais Stiles augmentent leur sensibilité au toucher, Isaac et Scott frappent Vanille à l'unisson, la laissant KO pendant qu'Erica et Allison effectuent un combo stupéfiant laissant le métis dans l'incapacité d'utiliser ses jambes.

-Toi, comment tu as pu ?

Derek attrapes Valérie et la soulève, elle se débat.

-Valérie non !

Ce moment de distraction de la part de Richard Zeeman lui est fatal, le fameux bout de verre que sa fille tenait un peu plus tôt fini dans sa poitrine, enfoncé par Peter qui ne pensait pas vraiment que son coup porterait. Tans pis, cet empêcheur de tourner en rond devait mourir de toute façon non ?

-Adieu vieil ami. Dit Peter.

-NOOOONNNN ! Valérie se débat d'autant plus, pleurant et hurlant.

Scott se tourne vers Peter.

-Alors voilà, deux des personnes à cause de qui tout est arrivé. Que fait-on d'eux ?

-Très franchement, on devrait les éliminer non ? Propose Erica.

-Derek…laisse la, s'il te plait…Je te jure que tu n'entendras plus parler de nous. Dit Peter tenant son bras mort.

-Je me tire d'ici, faite ce que vous voulez, à vrai dire, ils peuvent tous mourir que ça m'est égal dit Ylias en s'éloignant.

-Ylias ! Attends ! Valérie s'époumone, mais c'est sans un regard un arrière qu'il s'en va.

-Derek, s'il te plait…Gémit son oncle.

-Derek s'il te plait ? Derek jette Valérie sur Peter, deux des nôtres sont morts tout ça pour quoi exactement ? Tu penses que je devrais épargner vos vies ? Vous devez payer pour la souffrance que vous avez infligé, tous les deux !

Peter et Valérie se regardent. Ils ne se rendent pas compte que Mme Zeeman est de nouveau alerte, ayant vu l'état de son mari elle se saisit du tesson de verre et le lance sur Peter avec une dextérité impressionnante, mais elle est lanceuse de couteau alors...

-MEURS !

-MAMAN NON !

Valérie se jette sur la trajectoire et le triangle ensanglanté pénètre sa poitrine, la force du lancé était tel que Peter doit tout de même se jeter au sol pour esquiver le bout qui a traversé la jeune femme. Elle tombe à terre, inanimée.

Constatant la mort de la jeune femme, instantanée, Peter, le bras toujours cassé se jette sur la mère.

-On s'en va.

Derek se tourne et marche en direction de la grande porte.

-Quoi ? On part comme ça ? On les laisse là ? Demande Stiles en attrapant son bras.

-Oui, comme ça. Derek le serre contre lui quelques instants et reprends sa route suivi par sa meute.

Quelques hybrides les attaques en route, mais ils ne font clairement pas le poids. Ils s'en sortent avec quelques blessures superficielles.

Avant de reprendre la route, Derek s'arrête et fait face à sa meute.

-Vous avez fait du bon boulot.

-On dirait un agent de police non ? Commente Stiles.

-Pour une fois qu'il nous félicite réponds Isaac ce qui les fait rire un peu.

Derek fronce les sourcils

-Vous êtes tous vivant, c'est le principal.

-Scott s'approche de Derek et lui donne de petit coup de coudes dans les côtes :

-C'est qu'il tient à nous le grand Derek Hale, hein ?

-On dirait Stiles.

-Oh !... Ah en fait si, on dirait moi. Scott je déteins sur toi ?

-Faut croire, je suis content qu'on en ait fini avec cette histoire en tout cas. Je ne veux qu'une bonne douche et un peu lit.

-Je crois qu'il va essayer de nous faire croire qu'il veut « dormir » alors qu'on sait tous ce qu'il fera à mon pauvre Isaac une fois seul avec lui ! Dit Erica en se plaçant entre les deux jeunes hommes. Mais il a besoin de repos ! Pas que l'harcèle pour faire des cochonneries.

-Scott ?! Je ne te savais pas comme ça, Dit Allison en battant très vite les yeux.

-Mais non pas du tout ! Attendez !

-Avoir un Bêta en pleine explosion d'hormones, qu'ais je fais pour mériter ça ? Demande faussement Derek.

-Ah oui ? Dans ce cas tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que je dorme avec Stiles cette nuit puisque toi tu n'es pas « en pleine explosion d'hormone » !

Derek grogne, Isaac aussi en même temps. L'alpha attire Stiles à lui.

-Si tu tiens à ta vie, je te le déconseille.

-C'est légal qu'un Alpha menace sa meute ? Demande Scott qui s'amuse à titiller son Alpha.

-J'ai l'impression que c'était hier quand il me plaquait contre les murs et… Aie ! Derek ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Tu parles trop.

-Mouais, je suis sur que si je parlais plus tu ne serais pas content, au fond tu aimes m'entendre hein, pas la peine de le nier ! Je vois comme tu t'illumine dès que tu entends ma voix mélodieuse.

Derek attire avec force Stiles à lui et l'embrasse. Les bras du jeune homme vont dans toutes les directions avant de tomber mollement.

-Ce que tu peux être agaçant.

-Fais-moi taire plus souvent alors.

Derek rougit.

-3, 2, 1 regard de jugement ! Déclare Scott.

Ils font tous les gros yeux en pointant du doigt dans leur direction et en marmonnant des «cochons » et des « aucune tenue » ou encore « Derek est de ce genre là ? ». L'Alpha croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, pinçant ses lèvres. Stiles rigola et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Ils prirent leur voiture et partirent, laissant aux Argent le soin du boulot ingrat : Le nettoyage.

2 semaines plus tard

Derek pose une fleur de lune sur une tombe puis va faire de même sur une seconde. Celle-ci est bien moins entretenue, moins visité, mais le jeune homme avait été plutôt seul durant sa vie, il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. Derek ne comprenait pas que Boyd n'ait pas attiré plus de gens, certes il ne l'avait pas tant connu que ça, mais il l'appréciait.

Il sentit bien avant que l'autre homme arrive son odeur.

« Peter.

-Derek.

-Tu es en retard.

-J'avais des choses à réglé, tu le sais bien.

-Plutôt occupé pour un revenant.

-Etrange d'entendre ça de la part de celui qui m'a tué.

Derek ne réponds rien pendant plusieurs minutes.

-J'ai pris ma décision Peter.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je ne ferai pas ce choix seul, tu vas venir, t'expliquer et nous choisirons ensemble, avec la meute de si nous acceptons ou non ta proposition.

-Autant me trancher de nouveau la gorge tout de suite alors.

-Si tu es honnête, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur. Tu connais déjà la mort de toute manière, qu'as-tu à perdre ?

-Tu me rappel ta mère.

Le cœur de Derek se serre, il fixe la pierre tombale de son ancien Bêta. Le sentiment d'être responsable de leur mort ne le quitte jamais vraiment, il vit avec. Sa mère…c'est vrai qu'elle avait un sacré caractère.

Il se retourne et s'éloigne, il jette un dernier regard à Peter.

-Ce soir, 19h. »

« -Mais Scooootttt faut que je m'entraine moi aussi ! Et tu guéris en plus ! mieux que les autres !

-Non Stiles ! Arrête sérieux !

-Juste une dernière fois, après promis j'arrête, scotty, scotty, scotty, allé, scotty, scotty, allé…

-Oh la la, bon une fois et c'est tout ! Si j'ai des dommages permanents je saurais à qui demander des comptes !

-Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Demande Isaac pas vraiment pour que son copain serve de cible aux capacités de Stiles.

-Mais oui, t'inquiètes la belette, j'ai tout sous contrôle !

-Dis le type qui peut manipuler les sens des autres…grommelle Scott en essayant de se détendre.

Ils se fixent, Stiles se concentre sur l'ouïe du jeune loup, il le visualise comme un bouton.

-Dis moi quand tu n'entends plus rien ok ?

-Ok.

-Isaac, racontes lui une histoire.

-Hein ? Euh, ok. Umh, alors… Je suis tombé sur un anime étrange…

Stiles visualise le bouton et doucement « diminue le volume ».

-Je n'entends plus rien la.

Il libère sa prise, souffle un peu et reprends :

-Maintenant, je vais augmenter le son, Isaac, continue.

-Ok, donc la fille veut devenir pâtissière, mais elle sait pratiquement rien faire tu vois ?...

Scott fronce les sourcils puis grimace, il semble incommoder, à un moment il faut un bond en arrière et hurle :

-ARRETES !

Stiles relâche la pression, il sourit malgré le regard fâché de son meilleur ami.

-Oh ça va hein, tu peux te venger si tu veux, utilise ta super régénération sur moi pour t'entrainer !

Stiles à un sourire énorme, fier de lui en se disant que tant pis pour Scott, il n'avait qu'à avoir une capacité « active ».

-Ah oui ? Attends de voir ça alors.

Scott fixe Stiles et retiens son souffle, il se concentre fort, très fort, trop fort. Isaac et Stiles ont du mal à ne pas éclater de rire devant l'air constipé de Scott. Mais subitement le visage d'Isaac devient sérieux et il semble observer quelque chose sur la tête de Stiles.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Il se passe quoi ? Ca me démange un peu. T'as un nouveau super pouvoir ? La super démangeaison ?

Scott s'arrête, totalement essoufflé et en sueur. Erica et Allison arrivent à leur tour. N'ayant rien senti de très particulier mis à part cette démangeaison il hausse les épaules en les regardant. A leur tour elles fixent son crâne.

-Bah alors ? Quoi ? J'ai des verrues ? Mais dîtes moi à la fin ! Demande Stiles qui commence à perdre patience.

-Tu devais te regarder dans un miroir je pense. Réponds Allison en souriant doucement.

Stiles se tourne et se retourne, cherche un miroir. Il en trouve un dans la salle de bain de l'étage du bas.

-Je ne vois aucune… WHAT THE FUUUUUUCK ? SCOTT ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FOUTU ?

Les autres sont hilares, leur rire redouble d'intensité en voyant la tête de Stiles accusateur. Derek entre à ce moment là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

Mais la meute rigole trop, Stiles court derrière Scott qui l'esquive aisément.

-Arrêtes toi ! Traitre ! Saboteur ! Arranges ça !

Il court, la capuche mise pour camoufler le tout. Derek enlève son manteau et l'attrape.

-Hey, pourquoi tu cours comme ça ?

-Oh Derek, mon sauveur ! Dis lui de m'arranger !

-De quoi il parle Scott ?

-Stiles, ah ah ah, tu devrais, ah ah, lui montrer, ahhh mon dieu, la tête qu'il va faire dit Isaac tout rouge.

-Me montrer quoi ?

-Non, rien ! Euh, je dois, je dois y aller Derek, euh, on se voit, plus tard hein ?

Stiles essai de reculer, il parvient à faire deux pas quand Erica lui saute dessus et enlève la capuche du sweat révélant Stiles dont les cheveux sont tombés par endroit et plus long à d'autres. Il ressemble à une sorte de tête à coiffer passée entre les mains de votre petite cousine de 5 ans muni d'une paire de ciseaux et de beaucoup d'imagination.

Le visage de Derek se fige. Les autres aussi, ils sont tous suspendues aux lèvres de l'Alpha. Dans son regard ont peut pratiquement lire les milliers d'interrogations que cette subite coiffure lui inspire. Finalement il croise les bras.

-Tu dormiras sur le canapé tant que tu auras cette dégaine.

Stiles se jette à ses pieds.

-NNOOOOOONNNNN C'est pas moi ! C'est Scott, il, il…

-Moi ? Fait Scott innocemment, Derek, comment est-ce que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose comme ça ?

-Il a une nouvelle capacité, l'écoute pas ! C'est lui ! Dites lui les autres ! Isaac, mon ami ! Erica ? Allison ?

-Mais enfin Stiles, on t'avait bien dit que cette coiffure ne t'irait pas réponds Allison l'air très sérieuse.

-Il est têtu ton copain Derek fait Erica l'air tout aussi sérieuse. Il a dit qu'il voulait expérimenté un look « glam rock»

-QUOI ? Vous mentez ! Isaac, toi tu ne me ferais pas ça, dis lui que c'est Scott qui…

-Stiles, qu'est-ce que Scott a à voir là dedans ? Il guéri juste plus vite que nous, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu aies honteusement décidé de te couper les cheveux et ajouter des extensions en même temps ! C'est original ceci dit…

Stiles est atterré, il pense à tous leur supprimer un sens pour les punir, mais sent le bras de Scott se poser autour de son épaule.

-On te taquine Stiles ! Plutôt cool hein ce que je peux faire maintenant non ?

-Saboter une coiffure ? Demande Derek sceptique en maintenant à distance Stiles qui tente de lui faire un câlin.

-En fait, intervient Isaac, il semble que sa capacité de départ soit de stimuler l'activité de quelque chose dans un corps. Je ne saurais pas bien l'expliquer, lui il stimulait son facteur de guérison, il le faisait sans y penser parce que son corps était blessé. Mais regarde :

Isaac file dans la cuisine et revient avec un couteau en argent.

-Isaac, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demande Derek.

-Euh, Isaac, y'a peut être moins dangereux comme démonstration non ?

-J'ai confiance en toi Scott, je sais que tu peux le faire.

Doucement, il pointe la lame contre sa paume et la fait glisser. Une ligne rouge apparait.

-Putain Isaac t'es dingue ? Ca va mettre des jours à guérir ! Demande Erica en s'approchant, suivie par Allison.

-Scott ?

Ce dernier déglutit. C'est la 1ere fois qu'il tente de faire ça, pour le moment c'était surtout de la théorie, même le coup de Stiles était un peu un quitte ou double. Il embrasse Isaac et prends sa main dans la sienne. Il regarde la blessure et l'imagine guérir. Il se concentre, son loup aux aguets observe lui aussi. Au bout d'un moment, la ligne s'est réduite de moitié, il souffle et recommence, finalement, la plaie disparait totalement.

-Wow ! s'exclame Allison et Erica.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demande Derek perplexe.

-Donc comme je disais, il peut stimuler des processus chez les gens, enfin jusqu'à présent on pense qu'il ne s'agit que de processus naturel. Pour moi, il a accéléré mon propre facteur de guérison. Pour Stiles il a un peu fait n'importe quoi avec ses cheveux.

-Désolé, c'est difficile de tout faire pousser de manière uniforme du coup certains sont tombés…Oups.

-Oups ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire Scott ? Sale type ! Tu vas voir si je t'attrape !

Stiles veut aller à la poursuite de son meilleur ami mais Derek le tient toujours.

-Arranges ça Scott.

-Il peut tout raser plutôt ? C'est trop dur les cheveux ! J'ai aps assez de maitrise pour tout stimuler uniformément.

-Scott, commence Derek les cheveux rouge. Si tu ne veux pas que je t'éventre juste pour te regarder guérir, tu vas rendre Stiles comme il était, c'est clair ?

-Et si je te donnais le même style plutôt réponds Scott un air de défi dans les yeux. Derek gronde et Scott abdique : Ok ok, du calme ! Oh la la, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Attends avant ça, Scott, je dois te parler. Seul.

Derek va dehors, s'enfonçant dans la forêt tandis que le soleil décline. Scott le suit, pas du tout rassurer, il s'attend à devoir esquiver la pluie de coup que son Alpha va probablement lui donner. A un moment, ils s'arrêtent et se fixent.

-Scott, quel est ton problème avec moi ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui te déplait fortement chez moi. C'est ce quelque chose qui a fait que tu avais refusé au départ de faire parti de ma meute. C'est ce quelque chose qui fait que je sens en toi le potentiel de devenir un Alpha.

Scott est mal à l'aise.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…C'est le fait que tu ne sois pas soumis

-Scott, cette meute…C'est important pour moi. Il se peut que des changements arrivent prochainement, je dois savoir si je peux compter sur toi où pas. Si tu me suivras où si tu ne veux réellement pas de moi comme Alpha.

-Si je ne voulais pas que tu sois mon Alpha je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux. Ecoute, tu as une personnalité particulière tu vois ? Et cette personnalité plus le faite que je doive t'obéir plus le fait que tu sortes avec mon meilleur ami…c'est compliqué.

-Donc ?

-Donc je ne sais pas, tu me fais peur. Je ne suis pas Stiles ou Isaac, je ne comprends pas les gens juste « comme ça », je ne peux pas interpréter ce que tu ne dis pas. Je ne sais pas comment je dois te considérer, un parent ? Un boss ? Être dans la meute c'est comme allé au travail ? Tu es quoi concrètement pour moi Derek ? En parlant de Stiles, je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé par ta faute, bien sûr que c'est cliché, mais avant toute cette histoire de loup garous, j'avais presque personne d'autre tu sais ?

Derek se passe la main sur le visage, essayant de choisir les bons mots. Le jeune homme s'est livré à lui bien plus qu'il ne l'attendait.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de blesser Stiles. Il compte pour moi. Je me doute que ce n'est pas simple pour toi de nous voir ensemble. A un niveau moindre c'est comme te voir avec Isaac. Quand je l'ai trouvé, c'est sa détresse qui m'a attiré. Quelque chose en lui hurlait qu'on l'aide, que quelqu'un soit là pour lui. Je lui ai offert une meute certes, mais c'est toi qui panse ses blessures. Si jamais tu lui faisais du mal je ne sais ce qu'il resterait de lui. Je n'ai pas envie de le savoir.

-Je comprends. Mais tu dois comprendre aussi qu'on ne maitrise pas toujours les choses qui peuvent arriver. Valérie Zeeman en était la preuve, elle aimait Ylias et finalement regarde. Qui sait, demain si Isaac ne va pas me plaquer ? J'ai découvert l'amour avec Allison donc j'ai une vague idée de la peine, la détresse qu'une séparation entraine et j'ai peur de trop m'attacher à lui. Je suis pas encore prêt à tout lui donner, il me faut du temps.

-Tu as peur de beaucoup de choses Scott.

-Ouais…On est dans un monde où ça me semble dur de ne pas craindre pour ceux que l'on aime.

-Utilise cette peur pour donner le meilleur de toi-même.

-J'essaie…Mais ça ne réponds pas à ma question Derek, qu'es-tu pour moi ? Comment je suis supposé te voir ? J'ai l'impression que tout le monde t'accepte si facilement…et je me sens juste idiot, j'ai l'impression d'être un gosse qui comprends pas. C'est frustrant.

-Je ne sais pas comment répondre à ta question.

Scott baisse la tête, l'air penné.

-Ok, tant pis.

Scott commence à rebrousser chemin, jamais il n'avait eu à se poser la question de comment il devait percevoir quelqu'un. Derek était une énigme à ses yeux. Une énigme bien trop compliqué.

-Scott, l'appel l'Alpha. J'ai besoin de savoir une chose.

-Quoi ?

-Me fais-tu confiance ?

Scott est surpris par la question.

-Ca dépend pour quoi.

Ils s'observent pendant quelques secondes. Derek avance vers lui, leurs corps se touchent presque. Il pose ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme qui sent l'attention de son loup s'éveiller tandis que cette promiscuité inattendue le perturbe. Derek approche son visage du sien, Scott est comme tétanisé. Derek pose son front contre celui de son Bêta et son propre loup s'éveille. C'est comme si les deux animaux se reniflaient, se tournaient autour puis se touchaient. Scott bondit si haut qu'il atterrit dans les branches d'un arbre, tremblant comme une feuille.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-C'est quoi cette tête, c'était pas désagréable non ?

-Là n'est pas la question ! J'ai senti ton loup ! Il a touché le mien…C'est comme si…mec, c'était quoi ?

L'air farouche de Scott fait sourire Derek.

- J'ai présenté mon loup au tien. C'est assez intime, c'est une preuve que je te considère suffisamment pour te montrer cette part de ma personne. Tu comprends ?

Scott descend de son perchoir.

-C'était pas genre une marque ou je ne sais quoi hein ?

-Scott…

-Ok, ok…

Rouge de confusion, Scott s'avance vers son Alpha et alors que celui-ci ne bouge pas, le prends dans ses bras.

-La prochaine fois, tu pourrais peut être commencer par ça. Ce truc de loup c'est un peu spécial quand même, enfin, préviens quoi, je me sens aussi bizarre que si je t'avais laissé me peloter ou quelque chose du genre.

-Ce n'est pas sexuel du tout, enfin, normalement… quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant ton loup sait qu'il peut me faire confiance, et le mien de même.

-Stiles va être jaloux.

-Stiles n'a pas de loup, mais mon loup et lui ont déjà fait connaissance. Tu devrais essayer avec Isaac.

Scott rougit de plus belle, glousse en imaginant puis se reprends.

-Ahem, oui, pourquoi pas. Bon, retournons-y ou ils vont croire que tu es parti m'enterrer quelque part.

-Ok.

-Derek ?

-Oui ?

-Merci. De m'avoir parlé je veux dire. Et, même si je n'y connais pas grand-chose, de ce que je vois, tu es un bon Alpha.

Derek sourit, finalement, c'était une bonne idée de lui parler.

Quand ils arrivent devant la maison des Hale, Peter et Vanille sont devant la porte. Plus exactement, Peter est devant la porte et Vanille essai de le convaincre d'entrer :

-Peter, on ne va pas rester dehors toute la soirée ! Ils savent déjà que tu es là de toute manière alors frappe bon sang.

-Va-t'en Vanille, tu es libre maintenant.

-Certainement pas, je te laisse pas, tu as besoin de moi, quoique tu en dises.

-Ce que tu peux être agaçante parfois, va regarder tes fichus anime ou va à la recherche d'une nouvelle perruque, je sais pas moi…

-Ce que tu peux être méchant Peter-sempaï…

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

-Ca me rappel vaguement quelque chose marmonne Scott. Derek lui jette un regard noir.

-Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ?

-Oh, rien rien. Grand sourire faussement innocent. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demande-t-il en se tournant vers les deux loups.

-Nous, enfin, j'ai été invité réponds Peter en faisant une révérence. Elle, elle s'incruste, du moins elle essai.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Demande le Bêta à Derek.

-Oui. Entrons.

La meute est déjà là, assise, les observant. Scott va s'assoir à côté d'Isaac qui lui prend la main.

-Je dois avouer que je n'étais pas totalement convaincu de te revoir en un seul morceau lui dit-il.

-Pourquoi ils sont là ? Demande Allison l'arc posée bien en évidence sur ses genoux.

-Je viens de faire mes ongles mais bon, tans pis, si il faut se battre…commence Erica en admirant son water marble durement réalisé.

-Ils ne sont pas là pour se battre, ils sont là parce qu'ils ont quelque chose à nous proposer, en tant que meute dit Derek en ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un œil à Stiles et son bonnet qu'il a sorti d'on ne sait où mais qui lui est salutaire.

Peter s'éclaircit la gorge.

-A titre personnel, je suis venu pour deux choses. La première est que je voulais m'excuser pour vous avoir entrainé dans cette histoire avec les Zeeman. Des personnes sont mortes par ma faute notamment deux d'entres vous. L'ironie de l'affaire est que je vois le fantôme de Lydia parfois…Elle me hante comme je l'ai hanté.

Stiles se tend à l'évocation du nom de la femme qu'il avait aimé. Scott touche son bras pour le réconforter.

-Quand tu dis fantôme…

-Oui, son fantôme. Elle me parle. Un peu comme quand je lui parlais lorsque j'étais moi-même mort. On a un lien.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais la ramener alors ?

Stiles s'est levé d'un bond, ses yeux brillent.

-Je…Peter semble réfléchir. Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs. Ce que j'ai fait pour renaître est dangereux. De plus votre amie avait quelques particularités qui font qu'on ne peut pas jurer de ce qu'il se passerait.

-C'est possible, oui ou non ? Demande Allison elle aussi particulièrement tendu.

Vanille intervient :

-Nous ne savons pas. Il faudrait vérifier beaucoup de paramètres.

Isaac remarque l'agitation d'Erica, la question qui reste bloquée dans sa gorge.

-Boyd, c'est l'autre membre qui est mort durant l'attaque. Est-ce qu'on pourrait le ramener aussi ?

-Ce n'est pas un service de résurrection assuré vous savez ? On ne peut rien vous promettre du tout à ce niveau là. Le lien que j'ai avec Lydia, je ne sais pas d'où il vient ni comment il fonctionne, et je n'ai aucun lien avec Boyd donc je préférerais que vous oubliez ça.

Ils ont tous l'air déçu, même Derek ne s'attendait pas à ces informations.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, reprends Peter, la seconde raison de ma venue est qu'ayant bien réfléchi et considérer certaines choses, je souhaiterais faire parti de votre meute.

-Moi aussi place Vanille rapidement.

Ils sont sous le choc. Scott tourne son regard vers Derek dont le visage reste impassible.

-C'est ça les risques de changements dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure ?

-Je rêve dit Erica en secouant la tête en signe de dénégation.

Derek se lève et le silence se fait.

-Il y a quelques jours, Peter est venu à moi. Nous avons eu…une discutions (tout le monde sait que par discution, il entend surement « nous nous sommes battus »). Il a proposé de rejoindre la meute.

-Attends Derek, Peter a déjà une meute ! Dit Stiles agacé.

-Je l'ai dissoute. J'ai coupé mes liens avec eux. Je suis un Alpha sans meute, il est probable que je devienne un Oméga d'ici quelques temps si je n'intègre pas de meute.

-Et elle ? Demande Isaac en désignant Vanille.

-Un pot de colle…Dit Peter.

-Une amie, qui veille sur lui et qui veut aussi vous rejoindre.

-Mais pourquoi vous ne faites pas simplement votre propre meute ?

-Je pense que c'est une manière de racheter mes fautes. De plus, Derek est le seul qu'il reste de ma famille, je veux être là pour lui.

-Je n'ai pas confiance en lui dit Stiles en croisant les bras. Sérieux, ça craint, c'est quand même à cause de lui qu'on a eu autant de problèmes.

-C'est grâce à moi qu'aujourd'hui tu es avec mon neveu d'une certaine façon.

Stiles lève un doigt accusateur et ouvre la bouche, mais rien ne sort. Il a raison après tout, l'origine de cette histoire, c'est lui. Si il n'avait pas mordu Scott, il n'aurait pas rencontré Derek.

-J'ai proposé qu'il vienne vous exposer sa volonté et que nous voterions. Je ne pense pas que je doive prendre cette décision seul, vous êtes tous impactés. Devons nous où non accepter Peter et Vanille dans notre meute ?

-Et si c'est non ? Demande Stiles.

-Alors vous pourrez nous tuer réponds Peter.»

_Bon alors ce nouveau et avant dernier chapitre de La Meute 2 ? Pensez-vous que Peter soir sincère dans sa demande de rédemption ? Et cette troublante idée de résurrection de Lydia et de Boyd ? Possible où non ? Au programme du prochain chapitre, un retour inattendu et une quête._

_See ya !_


	10. Des liens que la mort ne peut briser

_Allez viens, c'est bientôt la fin…_

_Un petit dernier pour la route ? Allez courage, on se voit en bas du chapitre !_

**Chapitre 9 : Des liens que la mort ne peut briser.**

La discussion était vive dans la maison. Les arguments fusaient, chacun essayant de convaincre l'autre. Après une heure, trois « camps » s'affrontaient. Sans compter Peter et Vanille, il y avait les clairement contre : Erica et Stiles, les partagés, Allison et Isaac et les plutôt pour avec Scott et Derek.

« -D'un côté, on dit de garder ses amis proches et ses ennemis encore plus proche pense à voix haute Allison.

-Nous essayons de ne pas être vos ennemis justement tente d'expliquer Vanille.

-Non mais on ne va pas avoir un meurtrier de sang froid dans notre meute quand même ! S'emporte Erica.

-Ce n'est pas comme si vous n'aviez jamais tué personne vous. En plus chaque meute à besoin d'au moins un ou deux nettoyeurs. Vous savez tous ici que parfois c'est la seule solution réponds Peter qui se sent un peu vexé de toujours passer pour le méchant. Il a des sentiments lui aussi après tout.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit de si mauvais gens que ça vous savez…

-Oh, Scotty-Kun, tu es si gentil toi, tu nous comprends ! Vanille pose deux baisers sonores sur les joues de Scott.

-Scotty-Kun ? Il n'y a pas de Scotty-Kun, il est à moi ! dit Isaac en attrapant le jeune homme et en l'attirant à lui.

-Roh, Isaac, soit plus préteur !

-Je voterai non si tu touches à mon homme.

Scott rougit et ne sait plus où se mettre.

-Derek, tu en penses quoi toi ? Demande Stiles.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée de les intégrer. Je ne pense pas que Peter nous veule du mal. Ca renforcerait notre base de pouvoir et il est de ma famille.

-Je suivrai la décision de mon Alpha, quelle qu'elle soit.

-Ca va, tu te mouilles pas trop Isaac hein ? Ironise Erica.

-J'ai confiance en son jugement. On devra probablement refaire quelque chose du style du rituel, et il ne pourra pas être intégré à la meute si ses intentions ne sont pas sincères.

-On mourra tous si c'est le cas ! La dernière fois Stiles à manquer tous nous faire zigouiller.

-Mince, je trouvais bizarre que personne m'en ai parlé de ça justement dit Stiles un peu mal à l'aise.

-On ne t'en veut pas, tu étais dans une situation particulière vis-à-vis de nous le console Isaac.

-Mais êtes-vous prêt à prendre le risque une nouvelle fois pour eux ? Demande Erica en les regardant tour à tour les mains sur les hanches.

-Il est possible…que les intégrer à la meute puisse améliorer leur lien avec Boyd et Lydia ? Même si ils sont mort ? Demande Allison.

Le silence se fait.

-Personne ne peut prédire ce qu'il va se passer. Quand on a fait le rituel, on a tous eu des effets secondaires bénéfiques, mais qui aurait pu le savoir au départ ? Lydia avait peur que ça ne fonctionne pas, et le grimoire qu'elle avait avec elle ne donnait pas vraiment d'indication sur le type d'effet secondaire. Non ? C'est une chance à prendre. Je suis prêt à les accepter, de toute façon je n'aurai aucune hésitation à agir si quelque chose ne va pas. Comme dit Isaac, faisons confiance en nôtre Alpha.

-La vache Scott, je sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit tout à l'heure mais subitement tu es d'accord avec Derek ?

-Stiles, si tu acceptes, j'aurais probablement assez de capacités pour remettre tes cheveux correctement sans que tu te retrouves définitivement chauve.

-C'est bas ça Scott dit Allison en rigolant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on ses cheveux ? Demande Vanille.

-Un accident tragique. Réponds Scott avant que son meilleur ami ne lui donne un coup dans l'épaule.

-Ok, ok ! C'est bon on les prend. Pfff, c'est vous qui l'aurez voulu hein !

-Erica ? Commence Derek. Il ne reste que toi. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours tenu mes promesses envers toi. Aujourd'hui je te promets que tout ce que je fais, c'est dans l'intérêt de cette meute.

Elle se mord la lèvre. Bien sûr, penser à Boyd lui était encore douloureux mais elle devait aller de l'avant, tout ce sang versé avait en quelques sorte lavée sa rancœur.

-D'accord.

-Merci Erica. Vanille s'incline poliment.

-Bien, on se retrouve ici à la prochaine pleine lune. Allison, Isaac, essayez de retrouver le grimoire qu'avait utilisé Lydia. J'aimerais vérifier certaines choses avec Peter avant le rituel. D'ici là, vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez. Restez en vie.

-« Restez envie ? » Il est toujours aussi lugubre ? Demande Vanille à Scott.

-Un peu, je suppose que tu t'y habitueras.

Derek esquisse un sourire en entendant Scott prononcer cette phrase. .

Stiles rentre chez lui, son père est là et il décide de passer la soirée avec lui. De même pour Scott qui se fait sermonner par sa mère pour ne pas la prévenir quand il ne rentre pas. Il accepte sans broncher ses remontrances et la prend même dans ses bras une fois finie.

Allison, tient son père au courant des derniers évènements. Il n'est pas ravi que Peter intègre la meute et fréquente de ce fait sa fille. Elle-même n'est pas vraiment rassurée. Erica vit avec ses grand parents mais à toujours été plutôt indépendante, comme sa mère, donc ils ne s'inquiètent pas vraiment de ne pas la voir des jours durant.

Après le départ de Peter et de Vanille, Isaac s'allonge de tout son long sur le canapé encore chaud. Derek est également dans le salon, lisant son journal.

-Ca ne te fait pas un peu flipper de penser à tout ce qu'il nous est arrivé au cours de ces deux dernières années ? De quoi on est parti et où on en est maintenant ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

-Et bien, tu étais un Bêta solitaire et plutôt aigri, on t'a accusé de meurtre à plusieurs reprises. J'étais…j'avais un père difficile, j'étais seul aussi. Aujourd'hui tu es toujours un loup solitaire et aigri mais à la tête de ta meute et j'ai trouvé une famille.

-Umh, c'est vrai. On a eu beaucoup de problèmes.

-Mais d'un autre côté j'aurais jamais ne serait-ce que rêve qu'un jour quelqu'un me donne ma chance et me fasse me sentir comme vous le faites, comme Scott le fait aussi à sa manière. Je pense que tu comprends, ton regard sur Stiles…wow quoi. C'est parfois presque Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde ah ha ah.

-On a de la chance, c'est ce que je me dis. On a chacun un passé qui nous a fragilisé émotionnellement.

Isaac se lève et va près de son Alpha qui lève les yeux vers lui et écarte les bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Bah, je te propose un câlin.

-Va t-en Isaac.

-Arrête, je sais que tu aimes les câlins comme n'importe qui, personne n'est là alors ne fait pas ton rabat joie, c'est purement amical. Pète un coup !

-Cette expression est juste horrible.

-Bon alors vas y la, entre dans mes bras grand chef.

Derek grommelle et replonge dans on journal.

-Faut tout faire sois même ici dit Isaac pour le taquiner.

Il le prend dans ses bras et Derek grogne mais n'essai pas de partir.

-Je crois que c'est bon Isaac.

-Oh la la, tu n'en es pas mort hein !

-Tu le seras bientôt si tu ne me lâche pas.

Isaac rigole, mais détache ses bras, au cas où. Avec Derek Hale, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Le soir de la nouvelle lune, ils arrivent chacun leur tour. L'ambiance se refroidit un peu à l'arrivée de Peter et de Vanille mais les deux font comme si de rien et chacun reprends ses occupations.

-Oh la la, j'ai l'impression que je vais vivre une expérience mystique plaisante cette dernière.

-Peter ne t'a pas expliqué ? Demande Stiles en haussant un sourcil.

-Expliqué quoi ?

-C'EST une expérience mystique.

-Genre, pour de vrai ?

-Tu n'as pas entendu quand on disait que si l'un de vous n'était pas honnête on mourrait tous ?

-Attends, il fallait le prendre littéralement ? J'ai cru que c'était une métaphore !

Stiles rigole et raconte la conversation à Allison qui peine à cacher son sourire.

-J'espère que tu es sûre de toi Vanille lui lance l'archère.

-Oui ! Oui ! Enfin la partie où on meurt tous si on pouvait esquiver...

-Vanille ma chère, tu peux t'en aller tu sais ?

-Peter-sempaï, si je ne te connaissais pas je dirais que tu essais de te débarrasser de moi.

-Mais c'est exactement ce que j'essai de faire.

-Ah oui ? Alors peut être que je devrais leur parler de la fois où j'ai dû vous aider parceque vous avez coincé votre…

-C'EST BON FAIS CE QUE TU VEUX ! Crie Peter pour couvrir sa voix.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessine sur son visage, plaçant son petit doigt devant ses lèvres elle rigole comme une diva de manga.

-Oh oh oh oh oh, Peter-sempaï a vite change d'avis dis donc.

-Ca me rappel quelque chose dit Scott en passant. Il sent de nouveau le regard de son Alpha.

-Et quoi donc Scott ?

-Oh, bah rien, rien, vraiment rien, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça.

-Ca fait pourtant deux fois que tu as cette réflexion.

-Oh Erica, comment vas-tu ? Scott agrippe la jolie blonde et s'éloigne hors de portée de son Alpha qui n'a pas l'intention de se laisser comparer à son oncle.

Ils mangent tous ensemble pour la 1ère fois puis une fois fini, ils s'installent pour le rituel.

Derek présente une dague à chacun pour récupérer un peu de sang. Il verse les précieuses gouttes dans le même bol que la première fois et mélange avec diverses herbes aux propriétés spéciales. Ils se tiennent tous autour de lui en se tenant les mains. Il passe et leur fait la marque qui brille pendant quelques secondes puis tour à tour ils prononcent la phrase _Virtus junxit mors non separabi. _Le premier est Stiles qui prononce le phrase avec une volonté de fer, puis Erica, Allison, Vanille (sans aucun problème), Scott, Isaac et enfin Peter qui ne dit rien pendant cinq longues secondes, puis il fait un clin d'œil à l'assistance et la prononce. Enfin Derek dit : _Virtus junxit mors non separabit_ et une lumière dorée plus forte que la 1ère fois remplit la pièce faisant même trembler les murs.

Tout le monde se regarde.

-C'est bon ? Demande Peter en haussant les épaules.

-J'y crois pas, mais ils étaient sérieux en plus ! Ils font vraiment parti de la meute dit Erica surprise.

-Evidemment, je ne l'aurais pas fait sinon dit Peter.

Vanille saute au cou de Scott.

-Scotty-kun, on est dans la même meute maintenant ! Veille bien sur Vanille nee-san hein ?

-Il n'y a pas de Scotty-kun la cougar ! Isaac essai de les détacher sous les rires de Vanille qui décidemment, aime le faire tourner en bourrique.

-Bienvenue dans la meute dit Allison aux nouveaux venus.

-Merci réponds Peter. Bon, on devrait fêter ça non ?

Ils font la fête jusqu'au petit matin, heureux d'être là, heureux de voir un nouveau chapitre de leur vie s'ouvrir. Stiles s'approche de Derek qui discute avec Erica, Vanille et Allison. Il ne dit rien, il fixe Derek qui s'agace au bout d'un moment :

-Oui, Stiles ?

Il reste dans son mutisme en haussant les sourcils, Derek reprends sa conversation mais deux minutes après ses yeux deviennent rouges et il se tourne vers Stiles de nouveau car ce dernier n'a toujours rien dit :

-Quoi ?

Stiles sourit mais ne décroche pas un mot, il hausse juste les épaules. Derek reprends donc sa conversation mais les filles ont toutes reculé d'un pas sentant l'Alpha commencer à perdre patience.

-Bordel pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

Stiles s'avance alors et l'embrasse, donnant un bref coup de langue sur la lèvre supérieur de Derek celui-ci s'apprête à répondre au baiser inattendu lorsque Stiles se détache de lui laissant l'homme qui cligne des yeux. Stiles ricane et s'en va rejoindre Scott. Vanille est sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Derek lève sa main signe que la conversation est finie et va à la suite de Stiles qui sans le sentir venir se retrouve coller à un mur.

-A quoi tu joues Stiles ?

-A rien, je prenais juste un bisous.

-Quoi ? fait l'Alpha scandalisé.

- Un bisou, un kiss, un smack…

-Je sais ce qu'est un bisou Stiles !

-Et bah alors ?

Derek se sent idiot. Il ne voit pas du tout où son petit ami a voulu en venir donc il se venge, il l'embrasse à son tour, jouant de ses lèvres et de sa langue jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune s'accroche à son t shirt pour le faire approfondir son baiser. Là, il se retire, hausse un sourcil d'un air victorieux et s'en va.

-Hey ! C'est pas juste ! Derek ? Derek ! Attends !

Stiles saute sur le dos de l'Alpha devant le regard ahuri de Peter.

-Prenez une chambre ! Crie Scott tout sourire.

-Oh tu peux parler ! Réponds Erica en croisant les bras.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

-Sitôt qu'on aura le dos tourné, tu sauteras sur Isaac. On sait tous le genre de choses que tu vas lui faire !

-Quoi ? Non, je…

-Oh allez, on sait TOUS ce que tu veux faire du corps de notre Isaac. Pervers.

-Ah oui ? Que veux-tu faire de mon corps Scott ? Demande Isaac apparu comme par enchantement à leur côté.

-Quoi ? Que ? Non, attendez, je ne suis pas comme ça ! Scott à l'air vraiment confus.

-Tu veux pas de son corps alors ? Fait Erica l'air déçue.

-Tu veux pas de mon corps ? Répète Isaac en faisant la moue.

-Mais arrêtez ! Je...Oh ça va hein ! Oui je vais lui faire PLEIN de choses, tu es contente ?

-Très ! Et Erica s'en va, juste comme ça.

-Et si tu me montrais toutes ces choses que tu vas me faire ? Demande Isaac des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Quoi ? Là ? Maintenant ?

-Dans ma chambre et oui, maintenant.

Scott à ce sourire qui donne l'impression qu'on est Noël, il prend la main de son petit ami et grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Le soir suivant, Peter et Derek sont dans la cuisine en train de parler lorsqu'Allison arrive.

-Je viens juste récupérer le coca, t'embête pas Peter je passe à l'aise.

Elle prend la bouteille et s'éloigne, son châle glisse au sol. Peter se penche pour le ramasser :

-Jeune fille tu as fait tomber ton…

Le monde autour de lui disparait laissant place à une chambre blanche dont les murs sont couverts d'arabesques doré qui semblent mouvant et liquide. Il se tourne et se retourne mais il n'y a aucune entrée ni sortie. Aucun meuble non plus. Du sol s'élève doucement quelque chose comme émergeant de la peinture laiteuse, un cercueil magnifique et imposant. Peter s'approche. Dès qu'il touche le bois blanc il entend un bruit et il se recule précipitamment.

Le cercueil s'ouvre et une jeune femme à chevelure de feu sort, vêtu comme le jour de son enterrement. Ses cheveux semblent flotter autour de son visage malgré l'absence total de vent. Ses lèvres bougent mais aucun son de sort.

-Lydia, c'est toi ? Demande Peter n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Lydia semble effrayé, elle attrapes les bras de Peter mais sa voix n'est toujours pas là. Elle pleure et du cercueil, des sortes de racines sortent et l'attrapent pour la plonger de nouveau à l'intérieur. Elle s'accroche de plus belle à Peter, il tente de l'aider, il mord, tranche, déchire mais elles reviennent plus vivaces, plus nombreuses, plus fortes. Il est séparé d'elle et alors que le cercueil se referme sur elle il entend :

-Aidez-moi.

-Quoi ? Lydia, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-_Les fils de Lycaon…_

-Lydiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hurle-t-il alors que le monde se mets à tourner autour de lui puis le noir se fait. Il n'a pas l'impression d'avoir bougé et c'est à peine s'il a eu conscience d'avoir repris sa forme humaine.

-Peter ! Peter ! Réveilles-toi !

Il sent une douleur sur sa joue et ouvre les yeux.

-Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

-Comme quoi tu avais raison Allison, une bonne tarte et le revoilà.

-La vache ! Regarde ses yeux !

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ? Demande Peter à Allison. Même Derek recule.

Il se précipite vers le miroir du salon et voit ses iris aller de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche à une vitesse phénoménale. Il fait un bond en arrière et trébuche contre le canapé, s'étalant de tout son long. Allison et Derek n'osent pas l'approcher. Au bout d'une minute passant ses mains sur ses yeux, il les ouvre de nouveaux et retourne au miroir. Tout est normal.

-Ok, c'est quoi ce truc des yeux fous ? Demande Allison.

-Je ne sais pas…le châle que j'ai touché, il est à toi ?

-Oui…enfin, je l'ai récupérer après que Lydia soit morte…c'était à elle avant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Peter ? Demande l'Alpha.

-J'en sais rien, dès que je l'ai touché c'est comme si j'avais été transporté ailleurs. J'ai vu Lydia.

-Tu nous as dit qu'elle te hantait.

-Oui mais je ne sais pas si c'était une manière pour mon esprit de me punir ou si c'est vraiment elle. Mais là, c'était diffèrent, quelque chose était juste différent, j'ai senti que c'était elle.

Pour la première fois, ils voient Peter bouleversé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ?

Peter secoue sa tête, comme si il essayait de chasser des images de son esprit.

-Elle a demandé de l'aide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni le sens, ça donnait l'impression que quelqu'un l'attirait à lui contre sa volonté.

-C'était peut-être une hallucination propose Allison en haussant les épaules.

-Quelque chose me dit que non réponds Peter l'air grave.

-Quoiqu'il se passe, on le gérera comme on a fait pour le reste dit Derek confiant.

-Je l'espère, parce que j'ai vraiment une mauvaise impression réponds doucement Peter en les regardant. Il ne parle pas des fils de Lycaon dont elle a fait mention. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle les mentionne ? Les fils de Lycaon, autrement dit, la famille royale dans le monde des métamorphes.»

_Epilogue ?_

La pleine lune éclaire doucement le cimetière. Elle se reflète dans les yeux du corps à présent sans vie de Jessica Van Der Neel tandis qu'elle est mise dans le cercueil d'un autre. Dans un épais silence elle est mise en terre et les cinq personnes présentes continuent leur chemin.

Ils arrivent bientôt au caveau où est enterrée la seconde cible. Ouvrant la lourde tombe de pierre, l'un des hommes passe brièvement la main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. « Je vais te rende aussi belle qu'avant » pense-t-il avant de se saisir du corps et de l'emmener dehors.

L'une des personnes s'agite. Bâillonné, attaché, il tente de s'enfuir. Il veut se transformer pour avoir une chance, mais il n'y arrive pas. Pourquoi ? Il n'a pas l'occasion de plus y penser, un jeu complexe de miroir est mis en place reflétant la lune pâle sur le corps qu'ils ont sorti. Il sent deux personnes l'empoigner et l'amener vers le corps. Il résiste, du moins il tente. L'un des deux hommes prendre son bras et l'approche du cadavre. Au moment où il le touche, il sent une violente douleur et tombe, mort. Quelqu'un arrache son cœur encore palpitant puis le presse au-dessus des lèvres entrouvertes faisant couler du sang à l'intérieur. Le cadavre semble inverser le court du temps et c'est une jeune femme aussi belle que le jour de sa mort qui ouvre les yeux, paniquée.

-Bonsoir beauté.

Elle cligne des yeux, se calme en reconnaissant son interlocuteur et souffle :

-Jackson. »

_Voilàààààà c'est la fin fin finnnnn de La Meute 2. J'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié cette fanfiction et qu'elle ne vous aura pas trop déçue et qu'elle vous aura transmis toute sorte d'émotions._

_Merci beaucoup à tous ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de suivre cette histoire et ceux qui m'ont fait partager leurs impressions (ça mets le smile)._

_Beaucoup d'entre vous auraient probablement préférer que Peter meurt mais j'avais besoin de lui pour la fin de l'histoire ah ah, sorry._

_En parlant de la fin de l'histoire, il n'y aura pas de suite à La Meute 2 mais l'une des « pistes » que je fais en fin de chapitre va être explorée dans ma prochaine histoire, si vous trouvez de quoi il s'agit vous êtes des chefs ! ah ah ah. _

_Bon les gens, un gros smack à vous et See ya ! (Love, love, cochoncetés)_


End file.
